


No More Mistakes

by shellyjohnscns



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gang Culture, Teen Pregnancy, parentdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyjohnscns/pseuds/shellyjohnscns
Summary: Alice Susanna Smith had never been in control of anything in her life. Living in poverty, train wreck careless mother, runaway father. Growing up she never realised how all three would impact her, until she finds herself in the same position her mother found herself in when she was her age, pregnant, with nobody by her side.





	1. Chapter 1

No More Mistakes

A/N: Okay so let me just start off by saying I am not a professional writer so do not expect anything spectacular. I flopped English twice and had to redo it in sixth form, that fact there speaks for itself but I’ve had this idea in my head for a while and really wanted to start writing it, plus the fact that there doesn’t seem to be many teen Falice fics where teen Alice chooses to keep her baby and actually tells FP. They are practically scarce. So that prompted me to start this.

 

As Alice Smith lay back against the large double bed’s cushioned headboard and looked out of the awning windows in her room, well not her room, just the room she currently occupied in the Cooper household until she graduated and she and her boyfriend Hal would go away to college, staring wondrously at the town’s landscape, two things crossed her mind. The first being, Edna, the Cooper's housekeeper, should really clean these windows and the second? How on earth did she end up here?

What was the turning point for her? What step did she take that placed her in this position? 17 and 8 and a half months pregnant with no money in a bank account, no family to rely on and having move in with Hal and his family, who while not as awful as her toxic mother, were still awful people none the less.

Hal’s mother Caroline never liked her and his father Harold Sr barely gave her the time of day to begin with. The minute she discovered she was pregnant and told Hal, of course his immediate response was abortion, which she refused because there was no way she was going to kill her baby. The dreaded option of adoption crossed his mind, and she thought about it for a second, she wasn’t too keen on the idea but knowing her baby would be placed with a good family healed the pain of having to give her baby away just a little. She wasn’t very shocked when Hal brought it up but she knew she had to side with him on it, he was her ticket out of the Southside, out of this god forsaken town, and if giving her baby away is what Hal wanted, then she settled with the fact that it’s what she would have to do.

She continued to stare out of the window, rubbing her enlarged stomach as a tear slowly fell down her eye. She looked down and took a sigh but her thoughts were briefly interrupted by Hal bursting into her room without warning. She jumped a little.

“Jesus Hal!” She said as she snapped up and looked right at him, her curly dark blonde hair falling at her shoulders as she sat up.

He walked right over to the closet without even looking at her. “I thought you were asleep.” Mumbled as he opened the closet door.

“What are you doing?” She asked him.

“What does it look like Alice, I’m looking for something.” He complained as he rolled his eyes.

“In my closet?”

“Christ, what is this? 21 questions? Mind your damn business Alice!” He told her angrily as he turned around and walked towards her, standing at the foot of the bed. She flinched a little as he did but upon seeing her reaction, softened himself a little and walked around to where she was. He sat himself by her feet and reached his hand out, slowly touching her face.

“I’m sorry Alice, it’s just, with this big game coming up and finals, and all the stress of dealing with this….” He gestured towards her stomach. “mistake, things are just getting crazy.” He softly smiled. Alice softly relaxed her narrowed brows and begrudgingly smiled back, she couldn’t believe he was still referring to her child as a “mistake”.

“Thank God, we found someone willing to deal with it right? Even though I still think the Sisters was the best option, it’s a miracle we’ve been able to hide this.” Hal mentioned as he reached out and touched her leg. Her face remained the same as she kept her hands firmly on her stomach and took a deep breath. 

“Uhm, Hal, I need to talk to you about…” Alice began to speak, but she was cut off.

“Can’t it wait till later? I’m late for practice.” He said to her before immediately hopping of the bed and walking out of the room. She watched him as he did.

It was coming up to the end of their junior year so things were a little hectic for them and all Alice could think about was where she would be this time next year. She had spent most of her recent days cooped up indoors as it was the easiest way to hide the fact tat she was pregnant, which the Coopers definitely couldn’t have anybody know about as it would taint their perfect suburban family image. She couldn’t be indoors any longer for the day and she needed fresh air, and the best spot in Riverdale was only five minutes away, so she grabbed her coat and walked out of the door. 

 

 

A/N: Let me know what you think. I know this was a little anti climatic but don’t worry, the good stuff is coming soon! There will even be some new characters introduced.


	2. No More Mistakes Chapter 2

No More Mistakes – Chapter 2

She slowly stepped into Pop’s Diner and looked around, noticing how quiet it was, given there were around 3 customers present. She walked towards the counter and noticed Pop with his back turned, reading over receipts. He turned around at the sound of the bell.

“Alice! Haven’t seen you around here in a while.” He said to her cheerfully.

“Hi Pop. Yeah, I’ve just, been busy.” She lied as she stepped closer to the counter. She propped her elbows up onto the counter and leaned in.

“Usual?” He asked with a smile

“Yes please.” She smirked. She watched on as he turned around and made her milkshake.

“Thank you.” She said as she handed him the right change. She took the milkshake and proceeded to walk over to the booth closest to the door but she was interrupted by the person on the other side about to walk into the restaurant.

“Tanya?” Alice questioned as she looked at the tall dark haired woman in surprise. 

Tanya Topaz had been one of her closest friends growing up on the Southside as they both lived in the same trailer park. She had known Tanya most of her life, granted she was a couple years older than Alice, they still shared a close bond.

Tanya glared at her with a straight face, staring her up and down. 

“Wow. Almost didn’t recognise you in that 1950s suburban housewife get up. Far cry from fishnets and leather jackets huh?” Tanya replied

She was slightly surprised by Alice’s clothing, even Alice knew deep down she looked ridiculous and the heavy layers she was wearing in April to cover up her protruding stomach certainly didn’t help.

“Yeah, well, let’s just say the Coopers aren’t particularly fond of the Southside now are they?” Alice said with a sad smile.

“Am I supposed to feel sorry you? Because you had to change up your wardrobe to please Richie Rich? You gotta be kidding me!” Tanya said angrily

“That’s not what I meant Tanya, I just…..” Alice sighed before running her hands down her face.

“You just what? Huh? Jheeze what do you expect me to say Alice, seriously! You pack up one day, waltz over to the northside and never look back and pretend we don’t exist?” Tanya said getting angrier. 

Alice felt a sharp twinge in her abdomen, “Can, can we just sit down and talk, please?” Alice said trying to ignore the pain.

Tanya’s face softened up a little. “Are you okay?” She asked her.

“Yeah, it’s, it’s just that time of the month, I’m good.” 

Alice lied with a slight smile on her face. The two of them walked over to the nearest booth and sat on opposite sides. Tanya may have been willing to talk to her in that moment but she wasn’t in any kind of rush to make amends with her backstabber of a friend, which is exactly what she saw Alice as, but she was still curious as to what she had to say to her.

“So? Talk. I don’t have to all day, some of us have to work, we don’t have rich boyfriends to sponge off of, unlike some people.” Tanya said to her.

Alice just rolled her eyes in response. 

“Don’t say it like that T. How’s your Dad by the way?” Alice asked. Tanya’s Dad had been in prison for a few months and her family were struggling.

“Don’t pretend like you care Al.”

“I do!”

“If you really cared you’d come by and check on us but blowing Richie rich is more important.” 

Tanya snapped. “He’s okay I guess, every time Tina, Tommy and I go to visit him he seems okay, but hey at least he’s got family on the inside right? We serpents never betray our own, we look out for each other. Or so I thought.” Tanya slyly mentioned.

“Look, I don’t expect you to understand, but I had no choice!” Alice expressed

“Oh I understand perfectly Al, you ran out on a job, where we almost got arrested, betrayed your own, left FP heartbroken for that Northside prick-”

The mention of FP from Tanya was too much for her to handle and she finally snapped. 

“YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT TANYA! DON’T YOU FUCKING BRING HIM INTO THIS!” Alice yelled with tears in her eyes. 

What had happened between them and the reason she left him was much deeper than people thought and she was sick to death of people making assumptions when it hurt her just as much as it hurt him. 

Forsythe Pendleton Jones II was the love of her life, she didn’t realise it back then but she did now, and every moment she wasn’t with him killed her just a tiny bit. She never wanted to leave him, but the minute she realised she was pregnant, she had to do what was right for her baby and put her child first. FP was way too deep in the Serpent life and she’d die before she ever exposed her child to that.

“You know what? Fuck you, I knew this was a waste of time.” Tanya said to her before grabbing her order and walking out. 

She stormed through the door but Alice was right after her. As soon as she stepped out of the door, she doubled over in pain and held onto her stomach. She had no idea what was going on and she was starting to think it was definitely something major but the baby wasn’t due for another few weeks.

“Tanya wait, I’m sorry!” Alice yelled as she speed walked towards the woman over the tracks to the Southside of town. Tanya was just too fast for her but Alice was determined to salvage their friendship and at least get her to understand her reasoning's for abandoning her.

Suddenly, Alice was stopped by a sharp pain and what felt like her trousers getting soaked in the rain. She looked down stunned and couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Oh my God!” Alice cried out. Tanya quickly turned around and noticed Alice was doubled over and crying. 

“Al?!” She immediately ran over the blonde and tried her best to hold her up. “Ali what’s wrong?” Tanya asked with genuine concern in her eyes.

Alice slowly brought her head up and looked into Tanya’s eyes. “I…I think I’m in labour. I’m pregnant.”


	3. No More Mistakes Chapter 3

“What the fuck do you mean you’re pregnant?!” Tanya shrieked a she tried to hold Alice up. She was still bent over and holding onto her stomach.

Alice narrowed her eyes and looked up at Tanya. “I mean I had sex 9 months ago and now I’m about to have a baby!”

“9 months-……wait so-…..that’s why you left?” Tanya questioned.

“Yes, there’s more to it but yes.” Alice breathed out

“We gotta get you to the hospital.” Tanya explained to her. “Can you move? Tommy’s car is just around the block, do you want me to call someone?” Tanya asked frantically as she helped Alice walk down the block towards her brother’s car.

“No! I…..I don’t need anybody, just, just get me to the hospital.” Alice told her as she struggled.

They walked another 30 seconds and finally got to Tommy Topaz’s car. Tanya ran into her house and came out about ten seconds later and helped Alice into the car and she drove as quickly as possible to Riverdale general.

She helped her out of the car and they walked towards the reception.

“Hello? Help we need a nurse, she’s in labour!” Tanya yelled as she walked with Alice into the hospital.

A nurse came by and lead them to the maternity ward and placed them both in a room. 

“What’s the patients name?” A doctor asked as she came in with a clipboard in hand.

“Alice, Alice Smith. But….but I don’t understand how my waters broke, I still have like, three weeks left.” Alice said frantically.

“Well sometimes dear, these things can happen early with no explanation. I guess this baby is just in a hurry to come into the world.” The doctor smiled. “Now, have you contacted the father? Or your parents?”

Alice looked up nervously at the mention of the father and her parents. Tanya looked back at her and noticed the scared look on her face.

“Uhm, no not yet.” Alice said quietly as she sat back in the bed.

“Uh, I was just about to do it.” Tanya lied. She wasn’t sure what the full story was behind Alice not wanting anyone to know she was in labour but she was willing to play along. 

“Okay well, we need your parents here as soon as possible so we can take your insurance details and I’m sure you’re going to want all the support you can get. Right now you’re about 5 cm dilated so you’re not ready to start pushing but you will be soon so just sit tight.” The doctor then left the room, leaving Tanya and Alice alone.

“What was that about?” Tanya asked Alice looking back at her.

“Nothing, okay. Just drop it.” Alice said sternly.  
“You’re gonna have to tell me eventually, and I’m gonna wait right here until you do.” Tanya said to her as she sat down in the seat next to Alice’s bed. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“God damn it!” Tommy Topaz said as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel of his father’s incredibly weak car. He leaned back against the seat in frustration, still reeling about his sister snatching his keys and running out of the house, right before he was due to do a job.

He turned his head and saw FP walking towards the ride, donning his leather serpent jacket proudly and lighting a cigarette.

“Hey? You good?” He asked banging on the window, cigarette still in between his lips. Tommy rolled down the window on the side FP was on. The teen leaned his arm over.

“No, I ain’t. I got a job and Tanya snatched my keys, probably to go shopping with Alice or some shit, and now I’m stuck with this piece of shit that won’t start.” Tommy said in frustration rolling his eyes.

FP paused and looked up at the mention of Alice. He slowly removed the cigarette from his mouth. “Alice was here?”

“Yeah she was in the back seat when I saw T drive off. Well at least I think it was her, she was wearing some hideous sweater I-”

“Oh shit, sorry I forgot about you two.” Tommy apologised.

He hadn’t spoke to Alice since home coming back in October and had barely seen her since too since she had left the trailer park and moved in with Hal. 

The only times he did was in the halls at school and in the very few classes they shared. They had a pretty messy break up and just the mention of her name still made his heart ache. He wondered what she’d be doing on the Southside after all this time. Was she in trouble? Was she looking for her mother? What was she doing with Tanya?

“Nah it’s fine. Drag?” FP asked him handing him the cigarette. Tommy happily took it and put it between his lips, taking long drag and handing it back to FP.

“Look, why don’t you just take my ride.” FP offered.

“You sure?” Tommy asked happily.

“Yeah just get it back to me tonight because I gotta be somewhere too.”

“Snake charmer’s got you doing shit too?”

“Got no choice. I need the money. Old man’s disability cheques that he scams don’t exactly pay for all the bills.” FP told him. “Here. bring her back to me in one piece.” He said to Tommy as he reached into his back pocket and handed him the keys.

“You got it!” Tommy assured him as he stepped out of his vehicle and began to walk over to FP’s trailer.

“Where were you off to?” He asked FP

“Just the store.” He lied. He was actually considering going to find Alice.

“Okay, well I’ll see you later.” Tommy told him before running off. FP watched as the man ran off to the trailer park down the street.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Alice wasn’t sure how long she had been in labour for. All she knew was that she was in the most excruciating pain she had ever been in.

“I don’t think I can do this any longer!” Alice cried out through her heavy breaths. Tanya held her hand the entire way.

“Don’t okay! Don’t even go there! You can do this, you’re one of the strongest bitches I know. You’re about to let labour get the best of you?” Tanya tried to encourage

“Just shut up Tanya!” Alice roared as she felt another contraction coming. All the months she had anticipated this and she never thought it would be this difficult. 

“Sorry, I know you’re trying to help but this shit hurts like hell!” Alice cried out again.

“A few more pushes Alice and this will be all over.” The doctor assured her. “But I need you to push as hard as you can alright?” Alice nodded and took a deep sigh.

“When Terri had Mickey, the nurse told her to take two quick breaths and then one long one to help.” Tanya suggested.

Alice went ahead and too Tanya’s advice and around half an hour later, she could see why it helped. She could tell she was in the final stages

Tanya moved to the end of the bed to see what was going on.

“Holy shit! Al, I can see the head. Keep pushing!” Tanya said excitedly.

Alice pushed with all her might with the encouragement of an excited Tanya and the nurse and midwife around her and soon after she heard the sounds of weakened cries as the pain she had experienced subsided.

Her head hit the pillow behind her and she was panting heavily. She looked over and noticed the nurse crowding around him and grabbing towels and equipment

“Al. it’s a boy!” She heard Tanya say over the cries of the child. She looked over as they cleaned up the infant and wrapped him up in a blue blanket.

The nurse brought positioned him in her arms and brought him over to Alice. She was still in shock she didn’t know what to and just held her arms out. 

“Here’s your son.” The nurse said to her as she placed him comfortably in Alice’s arms. Tanya watched on in awe.

Alice held him close to her chest and moved the blanket a little to get a better look at his face. “My son.” She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Her son was finally here.

 

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I mentioned a character named Terri in the last chapter. She’s supposed to be Tanya’s older sister but I forgot I already named her Tina in Chapter 2 so ignore because it’s actually Tina. Just wanted to clear that up for anybody who may have been confused

 

Chapter 4

Alice was still in awe of the little boy in her arms. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, she was just that stunned.

“I love you. I love you so much.” She whispered with tears still in her eyes

She couldn’t believe someone so precious, so beautiful could come out of her, but all she could think about was what would happen next. She knew Hal or his mother could turn up at the hospital soon.

“He’s beautiful Al.” Tanya smiled as she softly stroked the baby’s face with her finger

“I can already see the resemblance. He’s got your eyes for sure.” Tanya continued. 

That was a given. Alice could see that, but everything else was his father, his nose, his lips, his cheeks. She’d recognise those features anywhere.

“Hey, T? I’m sorry, I really am. I shouldn’t have ran out on that job, and you deserved an explanation, I just...”

“Al, don’t mention it. This is all the explanation I need. It’s all water under the bridge.” Tanya smiled at her

“I get it, you were just doing what was best for your baby.” Tanya finished 

“Yeah, I was.” Alice quietly answered

“I’m gonna go to the hospital cafeteria and get a coffee, I’d offer you one but I’m pretty sure that will affect your breast feeding or whatever.” Tanya joked as she walked out the room

Alice laughed back sadly. She couldn’t completely enjoy the joke bc she knew that she wouldn’t get to experience that, and as she thought about it a sad tear fell from her eye.

Tanya was on her way back to Alice’s room when she was stopped by another nurse.

“Excuse me, you’re with patient Smith aren’t you?” The nurse asked

“Yeah. Is there a problem?” Tanya asked nervously 

“We just need her insurance details and to contact her parents but we haven’t been given any details yet. Could you give them to me now?”

Tanya blinked nervously as she remembered Alice was adamant on nobody knowing she was in labour in the first place. 

“Uhm, her parents are out of town.” Tanya lied 

“Well we can’t release her until she a guardian come by. And I’m starting to think that’s not going to happen and I’m going to have to call social services.” The nurse informed her

“Wait, there’s no need for that!” Tanya panicked. “Her guardians, and the father? His family work for the town newspaper.” Tanya revealed quietly 

“Oh the Coopers? Yes, we’re familiar with that family here. I already have their details, I’ll contact them and tell them to come by as soon as possible.” The nurse explained before walking away

She walked back into Alice’s room as she was placing the infant into the crib next to her.

“Hey, you took your time.” Alice pointed out

“Yeah, I kinda got lost.” Tanya lied as she walked over to the bed

“So, Hal’s probably excited to meet this little one huh?” Tanya questioned

Alice’s face turned sour and she looked back into the crib. The baby was flailing his little arms about

“Uhm, no. He’s decided to put the baby up for adoption.” Alice answered quietly

“He’s decided? Well what about what you want?”

“I want him to be loved and safe and in a happy home. That’s what I want more than anything.” Alice answered with tears in her eyes

“Are you sure about that Al? He’s barely an hour old and I can already see you’re crazy about that kid.”

Alice glared out of the window trying to hide the tears that were about to fall down. 

Tanya was right, she was crazy about that kid. She had already formed a bond with him and she couldn’t bare giving him up. 

She suddenly couldn’t hold it in anymore and broke down in tears. Tanya came by and comforted her and she sobbed into her arms

“I can’t! I have to do this, it’s for the best. I can’t look after him by myself and Hal wants nothing to do with him.” She cried.

“What do you mean that bastard wants nothing to do with him?! It’s his kid also.” Tanya explained angrily 

Alice rose her head up and looked up at Tanya with guilt.

“Isn’t he?” Tanya asked

Alice just shook her head and looked back down at that baby.

“Wait a minute, you said when we got here that you weren’t due for a couple weeks. And Bobby’s party back in August where you and FP....” Tanya continued

“Oh my God Al, why didn’t you say something sooner.”

“FP and I weren’t on the best terms and then there was that bullshit with Penny. I didn’t know what to do and then Hal came along, he was there for me, so I just figured, maybe he’d be my ticket out, mine and the baby’s, but obviously I was mistaken.” She finished wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

“You gotta tell FP about this, he has a right to know.” Tanya mentioned to Alice

Alice began to panic. “I don’t know how, I just can’t!”

“Tell him or I will!” Tanya interrupted. 

Alice turned away from Tanya and began to glare out of the window again, only to see a unwanted visitor exit a car with his mother and walk towards the hospital entrance. 

“Shit! What’s Hal doing here?” Alice panicked.

Tanya moved over to the window and shifted the curtain. It was Hal alright. She recognised the car from anywhere. 

 

A/N: Anti climatic I know, but the way I’m going with writing this story, you guys are probably gonna get the next chapter on Tuesday. Let me know what you think.


	5. No More Mistakes Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the love you guys gave me on the last chapter. I really didn’t expect the story to get this much positive attention but I’m grateful and so glad you’re enjoying it!

 

Chapter 5

 

“Okay, don’t get mad..” Tanya warned as she backed away from the window and turned to Alice.

“What do you mean don’t get mad T?” Alice asked through gritted teeth.

“A nurse approached me in hall and kept hassling me about you, and she said she’d contact social services because you’re still a minor.” Tanya explained

“You couldn’t just give them my Mom’s details?” Alice said angrily.

“No, because nobody’s seen your Mom in weeks.” Tanya revealed. She regretted it the minute she spoke it but she had to tell Alice the truth somehow.

Alice’s face dropped the minute Tanya revealed it. “Well, no surprise there. She’s probably on another bender.” Alice said quietly with tears forming in her eyes. She had mixed feelings on her mother disappearing as she had quite the broken relationship with her, if you could even call it that.

Her mother had her when she was in high school and she never knew her father. Her mother barely talked about him and she just figured she was the result of a one night stand and never asked about him. 

Most of Alice’s childhood consisted of lonely nights when her mother was at bar’s getting hammered and to top it off she’d always bring random men home, and sometimes they’d be more interested in her than her mother. 

One afternoon, her mother’s latest gentlemen friend got a little too handsy with her and she decided enough was enough and was couch surfing for a few weeks before moving in with Hal. 

It was one of the main things that prompted her to move in with him and leave the Southside behind for good as all it brought was bad memories. 

“Did she know you were pregnant?” Tanya asked her

“Yep. And she slapped me across the face when I told her. And then she proceeded to yell at me for giving her another mouth to feed. And then guess what she said right after?” Alice continued as tears began to fall down her face.

“What?” Tanya said.

“That I should just drop the kid and leave it on someone’s doorstep because it’s bound to be a failure just like me.” Alice cried. Tanya immediately hugged her tightly and comforted her.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They knew it was most likely Hal and they prepared for the upcoming storm that was about to occur.

Hal slowly stepped into the room and looked down at the serpent tattoo on Tanya’s wrist and immediately got uncomfortable. He met her eyes with disgust.

“Problem?” Tanya asked him as she leaned her head to the side.

“I need to talk to my girlfriend, in private.” Hal said angrily.

“I’m comfortable here thank you.” Tanya said slyly as she sat back in the leather chair by Alice’s bed side.

“Get out serpent scum!” Hal yelled as began to approach her.

“Make me you prick!” Tanya yelled back as she got up.

“STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU.” Alice screamed before checking back on the baby. He seemed to be fine and managed to stay asleep through the commotion.

“T, I’ll be fine, just give us a moment.” Alice said quietly.

Tanya turned back around in shock. “I’m not leaving you alone with him.” She expressed.

“Tanya please. I’ll be fine, just give us a minute.” Alice assured her. She wasn’t quite sure herself if she’d be fine but she needed to talk to Hal on her own.

Tanya grabbed her coat from the end of the bed and began to walk out, budging past Hal on the way. He angrily watched as she did and turned back to Alice the minute she shut the door. 

She immediately regretted leaving Alice alone with him. She had always suspected he was a piece of shit but that little confrontation gave her all the confirmation she needed.

She needed to do something about this situation and help Alice the best way she could, so she proceeded to leave the hospital immediately to make a visit. 

“Who was that? And why didn’t you tell me you were here at the hospital? The nurse told my Mom you’ve been here for hours.” Hal explained back in the hospital room.

“First of all she’s a friend and second of all…..” She continued but Hal interrupted her.

“You know what? It doesn’t even matter. Mom’s already handled everything, and Sister Woodstock is coming by tomorrow. The hospital agreed to erase your records of this and we can finally leave it all behind us.” Hal continued.

“No. I don’t think so.” Alice said sternly.

“What are you talking about Alice?!” 

“You heard what I said. I should’ve never listened to you.” She continued.

“Alice I-”

“I’m not giving him away. I’m not, I just can’t. he’s my son, and I love him so much already. So no, I’m not giving him away to be raised by complete strangers. And I don’t care what you think about it. You can live with it or not but at the end of the day, this is my choice to make.” She said to him proudly.

He was silent for a minute and Alice glared at him, not sure what he was about to do, until he slammed his fists onto the bed railings, frightening Alice immediately.

He runs his hands down his face and takes a long and deep breath.

“You’ve just given birth. Your minds all over the place right now, you don’t know what you’re saying. Heck you’re probably still on whatever drugs the doctors gave you.” He laughed.

“And come tomorrow, sister Woodstock from the Sister’s of Quiet Mercy will be here, to handle the adoption discreetly.” He continued with a slight eerily shift in his voice.

He slowly stepped towards her and she pulled her knees up to her chest clutching the blanket closer to her in fear. He was right next to her face and her eyes immediately met his. 

“And everything, will go back to normal. Just the way it should be.” He continued before moving a strand of her hair out of her face and running his finger along her cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Alice.” He whispered before kissing her on the cheek, sensing how uncomfortable she was. She watched as he slowly walked out the room and the minute he left, she let out the breath she had been holding in. she had never truly been scared of him until that moment.


	6. No More Mistakes Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Tanya pulled into Sunnyside trailer park and parked her brother’s car. With what she was about to do, she knew it probably wasn’t her place, but she knew deep down it was for the best. 

She walked up the trailer porch and knocked on the front door, receiving barking noises from the dog inside in return.

“FP! GET THE DOOR!” She heard Forsythe Senior yell. The dog’s barking continued.

“Calm down Hot Dog!” She heard FP yell as he came closer to the door. He opened it up and was surprised to see Tanya on the other side of it. He was expecting somebody else.

“Oh, hey T. I was expecting Peabody. What’s up?” He asked

“I don’t have a lot of time to explain, but you’ve gotta come with me to the hospital, right now!” Tanya said quickly before turning around and beginning to walk off the porch.

“Hospital, wait what’s going on?” He said as he stepped out onto his porch and followed Tanya.

“It’s better if I just show you, this isn’t exactly something I can just say to you dude. Now hurry and get in the car.” Tanya begged him as she opened up the door and attempted to step into the drivers seat.

“I got a job in a couple hours T, I’m not going anywhere.” He told her before turning back around to enter the trailer.

“Please, it’s Alice!” Tanya yelled out desperately as she noticed him going back inside. 

He instantly stopped in his tracks as he heard her name and turned back around to face Tanya.

“Is she okay?” FP asked with worry.

“You’ll know when we get to the hospital, now hurry up!” Tanya told him.

He ran up the porch and immediately back inside to get his jacket.

“Where you going? It’s late.” Forsythe senior asked taking a sip of his beer before turning the volume up on the TV.

“Like you care.” FP said in annoyance as he put his jacket on. “And it’s Friday.” FP reminded him signalling that it wasn’t a school night so he wouldn’t need to worry about a curfew. 

He left the trailer and ran down the porch towards the car and opened the door, looking over at Tanya nervously. “Let’s go.” He said to her, and then immediately took off. 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

The drive to the hospital was silent. Tanya failed to mention anything to FP so he was left with his imagination running wild.

“Now that we’re here, what’s going on? What’s happened to Alice?” He asked frantically as they walked past reception and turned the corner towards the maternity ward.

“She’s right down there. Room 206.” Tanya mentioned as she went to walk back out but FP grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Enough of the games Tanya, just tell me what’s going on.” FP begged.

Tanya sighed and began to walk in front of him. “Follow me.” She said, and he followed her down the hall to the room in which Alice was placed.

“You not coming in?” He asked her as he was about to push the door open. 

“I think it’s best if it’s just the two of you. Trust me, you’ve got a lot to talk about.” Tanya informed him before walking back down the corridor. He watched on as she did and was left confused. He slowly knocked on the door and entered.

“Hello? Alice?” He called as he stepped into the room. He was stunned to see she wasn’t actually there and even more stunned to find a new born baby flailing it’s arms and cooing in the wheelie crib next to the bed.

He walked over to the crib and looked down at the infant in shock. All that could run through his mind was whether the baby belonged to Alice, and whether he was the father or not.

His thoughts were interrupted when Alice walked through the door and gasped as soon as she saw him.

“FP?! What are you doing here?” She asked still shock that he was right there in front of her.

“Tanya came by to the trailer. She started harping on about how I needed to come to the hospital to see you. I thought you may have been hurt but I wasn’t expecting, this.” He said as he gestured to the baby.

“Well, I’m sorry she had you worrying but she shouldn’t have even told you anything in the first place.” Alice said before walking over to the crib, pushing past FP, and picking the baby up and cradling him to her chest.

“Why didn’t you say you were pregnant Alice?” He questioned.

“Because I didn’t want anybody in my business, that’s why. I just wanted to deal with this on my own.” She lied.

“You expect me to believe that? I know when you’re lying Alice. And I know this isn’t something you would keep to yourself unless it was for good reason.” FP explained to her.

“Is he mine?” He asked quietly.

“I-” Alice stuttered.

“Just spit it out Alice.” He said quietly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and put the baby down. “Y-Yes. He’s yours.” She whispered.

FP let out the breath he was holding and ran his hands down his face. “What the- What the hell Alice?!” He said angrily.

“I never wanted you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you so many times but I just couldn’t!” She cried.

“So what, were you just gonna go years without telling me? Knowing I’ve got a kid out there somewhere?!” He got up off the bed and walked towards the window.

“Honestly, I didn’t think that far ahead. I’m so sorry, I am!” Alice cried as she got up and walked over to him.

“Look, I was scared okay? When I found out I was pregnant, you and I had already split up…” She continued.

“That’s still no excuse Alice. I had a right to know you were pregnant with my kid.” FP explained.

“No you didn’t! Not after that bullshit with Penny. And I wanted better for my child. You think I wanted him growing up the way we did? I didn’t.”

FP rolled his eyes and sighed again. “For the last time Alice, NOTHING happened between Penny and I!” He defended. “I wouldn’t touch that viper bitch with a ten ft pole.”

“Bullshit! I saw you kiss her and she told me…” Alice rebutted.

“She told you what? Whatever she told you was a lie. At the end of the day, whether she kissed me or not, which is what happened by the way, I pushed her off and I never got a chance to tell you because you ran off before I did, regardless of all that, you were still gonna keep my kid from me.” FP finished.

Alice looked back in shock. She never thought about that when it happened. All she saw was her boyfriend’s lips on another woman’s and immediately got angry. 

“I didn’t know. I didn’t realise.” Alice said quietly.

“No, you didn’t.” FP said angrily as he moved away from the window.

“Why are you so heated anyway?” Alice questioned. “I get that this is a shock but you seem more pissed about me being mad about that than keeping the pregnancy a secret.”

“Because I still love you!” FP blurted out, shocking the both of them.

“You still love me?” Alice breathed out.

FP took a while to answer before turning his head back around to face her. “Yeah, I do. I still love you. That’s why this hurts me so much, knowing you were gonna never going to tell me about the baby and you never gave me a chance to explain things before running off to Hal.” FP said trying hard to hide the tears in his eyes.

“But it doesn’t even matter. I shouldn’t have come, because you clearly don’t feel the same way, and you don’t want me in the kids life, I’m just a waster from the Southside, and you were right about me, he deserves better than a loser gang member for a Dad anyway, I’d just mess his life up, no wonder you hid this from me.” He finished before turning away and moving towards the door but Alice ran after him and stopped him.

“FP wait!” She called as she pulled him back. “I still love you too.” She whispered with tears in her eyes. “I was just too angry and stubborn at you to admit it, but I do. I never stopped.” She admitted to him before she rested her palm on his cheek wiping a tear away.

“And you’re not Southside trash, or a loser or any of the bullshit things you just said. You’re amazing, and funny and kind hearted and compassionate. And honestly, I never knew love until I met you.” Alice revealed. 

He took a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips placing a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered out. He put her hand down and cupped her face.

“I swear to you, nothing happened between me and Penny. She kissed me and I pushed her off. I swear on his life.” FP explained before gesturing to the baby.

Alice looked up into his eyes. She knew then he was telling the truth, she was always good at spotting it whenever she looked right at him. 

“She told me you both slept together.” Alice said to him. “Why would she do that?” 

“Because she’s a jealous bitter bitch. And still mad that I broke things off with her.” FP answered

He took his eyes off her for a second and walked over to the crib and she followed. They both looked down at the crib next to them. 

“I’m a Dad.” He said I disbelief with tears in his eyes. Amidst all the arguing with Alice and the anger and confusion he felt, the shock of suddenly being a father hadn’t quite hit him yet.

“And I’m a Mom.” She said looking down at the infant with a smile on her face. Tears began to form in her eyes too.

“He has your eyes.” FP acknowledged, breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah. But everything else is you.” Alice told him before looking up into his eyes again. He placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him, laying a kiss on her forehead.

“Nothing is gonna come between us again. I swear it.” FP promised as they both looked down at the infant in front of them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Alice was awoken by the sounds of cooing and FP mumbling. She fluttered her eyes open and turned on her side to see FP sat in the chair beside her bed with their baby in his arms.

She already admired how attached and hands on he seemed to be, there was no longer any doubt in her mind that he’d be a decent father. 

“Have you been here all night?” Alice asked him as she sat up.

“Yeah. Well most of it, I had to uhm, check on my Dad, but I came right back.” He lied.

Alice smiled at him as he held their son and slowly rocked him. “A nurse came by a little while ago and said you could go home…” He started.

“Really?” Alice said excitedly. “Good because, I’ve been dying to get out of here, I hate hospitals. I also need to get my stuff from….”

“Wait, there’s more Ali.” He began to explain to her.

“What?” Alice asked nervously.

“They said only when Hal’s family get here. They can only release you with them.” FP explained to her.

Alice sat back and hit her head against the pillow in annoyance. “Shit!” 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” FP said trying to comfort her.

“No it is. He’s coming here with a nun to handle a discreet adoption. I don’t know what he’ll do, I just have to be out of here before he comes back.” She cried.

He saw the look of fear in Alice’s eyes. He put the baby down and placed his hands on both sides of her face.

“Ali, baby? Look at me. Has he ever touched you?” FP asked with a slight hint of fear and anger in his eyes.

“No, fortunately.” Alice answered as she rested her hand on his.

FP took a deep breath and ran his hands down his face before grabbing his jacket.

“Where are you going?!” She asked worriedly as she got up and followed him to the door.

“Don’t worry. I promise you I’ll be back.” He assured her before putting his hands on her face again. “Just stay here and don’t let anybody in, it’s still pretty early, I’ll be half an hour tops.” He said to her before pushing a strand of hair out her face and putting it behind her ear.

“I love you.” He said before kissing her forehead.

“I love you too. And hurry.” She told him before watching him leave out the door. She immediately closed it as soon as she did and moved the chair next to her bed behind it. She wasn’t going to risk Hal coming in at all. 

 

A/N: Let me know what you think.


	7. No More Mistakes Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

FP had been driving, admittedly recklessly, for a good 15 minutes before he finally reached the Topaz household and parked in a silly position that would have definitely gotten him a ticket but he didn’t care in that moment. He was in a rush.

He exit the car and ran up the stairs on the front porch and banged the door hoping one of the Topaz siblings were up.

He found himself in luck when the door began to open but it turned out to be the one Topaz sibling he didn’t want to deal with.

The young woman opened the door and narrowed her eyes at FP. He gave a weak smile.

“Are you for real? It’s practically the crack of dawn, your ass is lucky I was already up with Mikey.” The eldest Topaz sibling argued. She was without a doubt the feistiest one of them all. 

“I’m sorry Tina. I thought Tommy would be up, it’s kind of an emergency.” FP explained.

Tina laughed and leaned against the door. “Let me guess. You came round so Tommy could fix you up with some cash in order to skip town and run out on your fatherly duties and responsibilities?” She joked.

FP side eyed her. “How did you…”

“Tanya’s got a big mouth.” She revealed. “And besides, Tommy’s not here anyway, guess he’s still out doing the run.” 

“Well to be honest, I don’t even need Tommy, you’re perfect for what I needed actually. And I’m not bailing on Alice or my kid for your information.” He argued.

“Take a chill pill it was a joke. Honestly, when I found out she dropped a kid I wasn’t even surprised, now what was a surprise? You being the baby daddy, I mean….” Tina went on before being interrupted by FP.

“Tina!” FP exclaimed.

“Alright! What did you want?” She asked him.

“Do you still have Mikey’s car seat from when you brought him home?” He asked her.

“Yeah, it’s in the attic, wait here.” She told him before going back inside to retrieve the car seat. She came back out a minute later with the car seat and a large bag in hand. FP immediately took it from her and she followed after him to show him how to install it into his truck.

When they were done, he ran back to the driver’s seat but was stopped by Tina. “Wait! You forgot this.” She said handing him the bag she had with her.

“What’s this?” He asked Tina.

“Just a few clothes and stuff you might need. And I’m pretty sure you will need it.” She smiled.

He got back into the car and thanked her before driving back to the hospital.

20 minutes late. He pulled up around the back of the building making sure his truck was out of site and walked around to the corner to the main hospital entrance. He walked as fast as he could back towards the maternity ward and to Alice’s room.

He got there and tried to open the door but couldn’t get through.

“Al? Ali open the door it’s me!” He told her. She immediately got up moved the chair from the door, which certainly didn’t help the pain she was already in from giving birth only the night before.

“Hey. You okay.” He asked before putting the bag down and cupping her face.

“What took you so long?” Alice asked worriedly.

He rested his hands on her shoulder and looked into her deep blue eyes. He could tell she was worried sick. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, I’m back.” He assured her as he ran his hand down her face.

“I just had sort something out.” He told her.

“Sort what out. And what’s in that bag?” she asked gesturing to the backpack on his shoulder.

“Clothes, baby blankets and more stuff from Tina. I borrowed her car seat too.” FP explained.

“For what?” Alice asked confused.

“So we can get out of here. we’re leaving, Before Hal and his family can pull any bullshit, but we should go now.” He advised her.

“Uhm, okay. Let me just get dressed and then I’ll wrap him up.” Alice told him.

“Okay, hurry up baby.” He told her before going over to the crib with a blanket and placing it over around the tot and lifting him up and holding him to his chest. The baby fussed as he had been moved from the comfortable position he was already in.

“Hey. Hey buddy, it’s okay.” He said trying to calm the fussing baby. Alice was placing her shoes back on and wrapped her coat around her as she looked over at them and smiled, but that smile soon faded when she saw Hal’s mother’s car drive by the window.

“FP! They’re here!” She said worriedly.

“What?!”

“I just saw Caroline’s car, we have to go, now!” She said gesturing towards the door. FP still had their son in his hands and they both rushed out of the hospital room and down the hallway to the main entrance, careful not to draw any attention to themselves as they were technically leaving against hospital policy as Alice’s discharge papers hadn’t been signed yet.

As Alice was still in pain and had gotten stiches the prior night, she was moving slower than usual and as they got closer to the entrance, she doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach again.

FP turned back around with baby still in his arms. “Al?” He asked concerned.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Lets just get out of here.” She assured him. He still took a hold of her arm and helped her back up, walking out of the hospital with her and pulling her close to his side with one hand and their holding their son in the other.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

“And you’re sure you talked her around?” Hal’s mother Caroline asked him as they walked through the hospital. “Because don’t get me wrong dear, I’m happy that you’re happy but still can’t shake the fact that she’s still a trashy Southside whore, and this brat she pushed out is the icing on the cake and as long as she’s living with us, if she’s the one you’re going to marry, you will not be raising a bastard child at 17. Over my dead body! Just think about what that will do to us.” 

“Yes Mother, don’t worry, I got through to her. I have my ways.” Hal assured her as they

“Excuse me Mam, where’s Alice Cooper?” Hal questioned.

“She should be in her room, is she not there?” The nurse questioned 

“No, she isn’t. That’s why we’re asking you where she is, the room is empty, and the baby’s gone too.” Hal said angrily

“Well she was here earlier, with a young man.” The nurse told Hal and his mother.

His ears immediately perked up at the sound a young man. “Young man? What did he look like?”

“Uhm, dark hair, quite handsome. He had a leather jacket with a snake.” The nurse informed them.

The minute he heard leather jacket and snake, he knew exactly who the nurse was talking about and he immediately hit the railings of the hospital bed in anger. 

 

A/N: Let me know what you think


	8. No More Mistakes Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

The drive back from the hospital was a silent one. Alice refused to talk and had been glaring out of the window the whole time, in between turning her head to check on the baby every now and then.

FP could tell something was plaguing her throughout the journey, but he was more concerned with driving carefully enough to get her and his son back to is trailer in one piece and decided he’d talk to her later.

Alice seemed to snap out of her trance upon noticing the Sunnyside Trailer Park sign as FP pulled into the place. His trailer was literally off the first corner and he pulled up and parked. He stopped for a minute and turned to look at Alice who was glaring at the windshield. She seemed to be in a melancholy state.

He saw his infant son move a little and he seemed to be waking up from his everlasting nap. FP laughed softly under his breath and pulled his finger out to stroke the baby’s cheek before looking back up at Alice.

“Ali?” He called, but there was no response from her. He brought his hand up and stroke her shoulder which got her attention and snapped her out of her trance.

“Babe, are you okay?” FP asked softly as he continued to rub her arm. He looked back down at the baby again and he seemed to be wide awake at this rate.

“Huh? Uhm, yeah. I just, I’m still shook up I guess.” Alice began to explain.

“Well, come on, let’s get him inside.” He advised her as he proceeded to exit the vehicle, assuming she was going to take the baby.

“FP? What are we even doing?!” She asked him worriedly, stopping him from exiting the truck. 

“I mean, have you even told your Dad? I doubt he took it well. And I’m not even ready for all of this, we’re not ready, literally!” She began to ramble worriedly.

“Don’t worry about my old man.” FP assured her.

“Oh he’s the least of my worries!” She blurt out before she began to panic. “What the hell was I thinking? I can’t raise a kid! We don’t even have anything, not a crib, diapers or any of that stuff. What the hell are we doing, who are we trying to kid?” She continued before FP ran around to the other side of the truck and interrupted her. He opened the truck and grabbed her face, turning her towards him.

“Hey, hey! Alice stop calm down, please!” He begged her softly. “Baby look at me.” He asked her as he wiped her tears with the sides of his thumbs. 

“What?” Alice asked as she sniffled.

“I know none of this was planned and everything seems to be a blur right now, but I promise you, everything is going to be fine, I promise you. I’m gonna make sure of it.” He assured her.

She smiled at him before speaking. “FP, I’m scared.” She confessed

“I know, I know you are. I don’t blame you, this is al scary, but we’re gonna get through it I promise. I don’t want you to worry.” He said to her. “I’m gonna sort out a crib, and a stroller and all of that stuff as soon as possible.” He promised her.

She smiled up at him. She always admired just how caring and considerate he was towards her, it made her question why she even left him in the first place. Suddenly she snapped up and her mouth fell slightly open. “All my stuff is still at Hal’s, shit!” She said angrily to him.

“We can get it a little while, but we should get him inside, explain things to my Dad.” He said regrettably. He knew his father was going to hit the roof. It would’ve been one thing having to tell his father he got a girl pregnant but having to bring the baby home to him and surprise him with the news? Forsythe senior would definitely lose his shit.

FP watched as Alice picked the infant up and he put his arm around her waist as they both walked up the porch.

“Prepare for yelling.” FP said to Alice before he entered. He held the door open for her and watched her walk in. she remained in the corner holding the baby to her chest.

“Dad?” FP called out. “Could you come in here for a second?”

Forsythe senior came out with a tangled dog lead in his hand, still trying to untangle it as he walked out from the kitchen. “I was just about to take Hot Dog out, you ok…” He stopped when he looked up and noticed the anxious looks on Alice and FP’s faces, and then his eyes fell to the infant Alice cradled in her arms.

“Please tell me you’ve picked up a baby sitting job.” Forsythe senior said worriedly with a slight growl in his voice.

“Look, Dad, I know this is a shock and that you’re probably raging right about now.” FP said calmly before being interrupted by Forsythe. 

“Jesus Christ boy! Condoms! Learn how to use them!” He said angrily before letting his head fall in his hands.

“Because just what we need around here is another mouth to feed, like we ain’t barely keeping our heads above water!” Forsythe senior continued as he slumped back into his arm chair.

Alice noticed how defeated FP looked as he stared down at the ground as he father yelled at him and decided to jump in. “Please don’t get mad at him Mr Jones. If anything, you should be mad at me. I never told him I was pregnant.” She began to explain to him.

She turned her head to FP and gestured for him to take the baby. She handed him over and walked over to Forsythe Senior.

“Look, Mr Jones.” She began before he moved his head from his hands and looked up at her. “And I’m really sorry for springing this on you.” She paused and turned to look over at FP. “Both, of you.” She continued.

“How are you two gonna raise a kid?” Forsythe sighed.

“I was, going to give him up for adoption, mainly due to Hal’s influence.” Alice began to explain. “But the minute I held him in my arms I already fell in love with him and I just couldn’t do it. He’s my baby, our baby, your grandson, and I want to raise him, I want us to be a family and I want him to have everything FP and I never had.” Alice finished.

Forsythe senior looked at Alice and gave her a soft smile.

“So Dad, are we cool?” FP asked nervously.

Forsythe senior sighed at him before looking up at his son. He was disappointed, but he could never stay mad at his boy for too long, especially for something he can’t control. He was a grandfather now and his son was a father. He couldn’t change that. 

“I am too young to be a Grandpa junior.” He sighed unamused.

“Now we both know that’s a lie.” FP mumbled. Alice snickered and Forsythe senior looked over at both of them. He got up and walked over to FP and attempted to hug his son. FP was sceptical at first but then handed the baby to Alice as she walked over and he embraced it.

“Again, I’m sorry Dad.” FP apologised

“It’s okay.” Forsythe senior said to his son. He turned to look over at Alice. “So, let me get a look at my grandson then.” He said to Alice. She handed him the baby and walked over to FP. They both looked at each and smiled at their son being stared at and admired by his grandfather. “Yep, he’s a Jones alright. He’s got the big ears.” Forsythe joked and Alice and FP laughed.

“Oh, uhm, Dad? Can you watch him for bit? Alice and I just need to do something.” FP told him.

“Why? We’re you going?”

FP and Alice shared a look before he began to talk but he was interrupted by Alice. 

“Uhm, we’ve just gotta go get my stuff from where I was living before, but we don’t wanna bring him out again, it’s a little chilly.” She explained.

“Well, okay. I can watch him while you’re gone.” Forsythe senior said to the two of them and they proceeded to leave.

“But don’t make a habit of it!” He yelled out causing them to turn back around. “I’m his Grandpa, not his nanny. You two are his parents, remember that, I won’t always be around.” He reminded them. And with that, they both left.


	9. No More Mistakes Chapter 9

Chapter 9

FP turned into the Wilcott neighbourhood in town. Besides Thornhill mansion, it was the most prestigious area in Riverdale and FP could only imagine ever living there. He almost envied the fact that Alice had got to experience living there for the past 8 months.

“Pull up here.” Alice told him lightly touching his shoulder.

He parked his truck by the street right outside the Cooper household and turned to Alice.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go in with you?” He asked her.

“I’ll only be a few minutes, don’t worry. He’s not home anyway, nobody is. The cars aren’t there.” Alice explained to him.

“Well just hurry up okay babe.” He said to her, and she kissed him on the cheek before going.

She walked towards the front gate, looking over her shoulder and around her, still weary of her surrounding and hoping Hal or his mother wouldn’t appear at the last minute. She really wasn’t in the mood for a fight right now.

She dug through her coat pocket and pulled out the key she still had for their home and entered, immediately racing up the stairs and to her room.

Meanwhile, back in the car, FP was dozing off and trying to fight his sleep, given that the night’s events had been hectic and he had about 2 hours shut eye. He tried to keep himself awake as he was supposed to be on the look out for Hal but sleep got the best of him and he began to doze off yet again, but he was soon woken up by the sound of he believed was a car door slamming shut.

He snapped up with his eyes wide open and glared out of his window as he saw Hal angrily pacing towards his front door. He seemed super pissed, which concerned FP.

“Shit.” FP whispered to himself as he looked towards the front door, hoping to see Alice come out eventually. He watched as Hal walked through his door.

The minute Hal entered and shut the door behind him, FP ran out of his truck and towards the door. He got to it and found that Hal unfortunately locked it right after entering. He ran around towards the back of the house trying to find a way in.

Meanwhile, Alice was finishing up her packing. She didn’t have much to bring with her to begin with so it all managed to fit into the duffel bag. She finished packing up and proceeded to leave, only to find Hal stood in the door way behind her.

They glared at each other for a second, furrowed eyebrows and unimpressed looks on their faces and he stared her up and down before speaking.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Hal asked through gritted teeth.

“Look, I just came to get my stuff, I don’t want any trouble.” She explained to him before attempting to brush past him but he got a hod of her bag and pulled her back towards him.

“What are you doing? Let go of me!” She yelled

“So that’s it huh?” He rhetorically asked her as he got right into her face. “You and I are over just like that? After everything we’ve built, the future we’ve planned? All for a mistake?!” He yelled as he tugged on her bag strap tighter and pulled her further in.

“Get off me Hal!” She demanded as she pushed him back. “And I dare you to call my child a mistake one more god damn time!” She gritted through her teeth.

“You lay on your back for that Southside scum and get knocked up. What else would you call it?” He spat at her.

For Alice, that was the final straw, and she immediately brought her hand up to slap him but he got a hold of her wrist before she got the chance and pulled her into him before pushing her back into a wall.

“Get away from me Hal!” She screamed. Suddenly they were interrupted by the door flying open and FP bursting in.

He immediately ran towards them and pushed Hal off of her, in which he landed straight on the floor hitting his shoulder on the dresser table on the way down.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” FP yelled at him before going over and pulling him up by his collar and getting directly into his face. He could feel Hal’s breath on him and his smug smile was enraging him further.

“FP let go of him, please! Let’s just go.” Alice pleaded.

He ignored her and angrily glared at Hal.

“FP please.” She said before grabbing his shoulder and trying to pull him back. He eventually let Hal go, practically dropping him in anger and walked towards Alice, wrapping his hand around her waist and walking her out. He drove the both of them home back to the trailer.

They stepped into the trailer and found Forsythe senior sat back in his recliner and the baby lying down on blankets fast asleep placed carefully in a drawer.

“Oh hey, you two are back.” Forsythe Senior said to them a they walked through the door. FP and Alice looked at the baby in the drawer with narrowed eyes.

“Well we ain’t got a crib yet, I had to improvise out of something. Your Mom did the same with you when.” Forsythe senior said.

“Oh right, clever.” FP said, appreciating his father’s efforts. Suddenly the infant awoke and began to wail.

“I guess he’s hungry?” Alice questioned before she dropped her bag and went to pick the baby up, holding him securely to her chest.

“I’ll give you guys some space, I’ve gotta walk the dog anyway.” Forsythe Senior said to them as he got up and grabbed the dog leash from the coffee table. “C’mon Hot Dog!” He called out, and the dog came running out o the kitchen and immediately towards the front door. FP and Alice watched as they left.

They both sat back down on the couch and relaxed themselves. 

“We’ll be okay won’t we?” Alice asked as she positioned the baby in her chest.

FP sat down next to her and rested his arm on the back of the chair. “Of course we will.” He assured her before kissing her on the forehead and pulling her into him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think! PS, I’m always trying to better myself as a writer and I know my stories can be better so if there is anything I can improve on or anything you’d like to see, let me know. I also wanted to say I’ll be taking a two week break as I have exams and masses of coursework piling up. The only reason I decided to finish up this chapter is because of a tweet I saw begging for an update, which really touched me and I appreciated it a lot, so it means I’m doing something right


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am finally on Winter break, meaning I have a lot of of time on my hands and will be able to update more frequently. I’m also planning on working on a Christmas series, just with little one shots here and there over the next 10 days to keep you all at peace over the season since Roberto fucked us over yet again so keep an eye out for that. You can also submit ideas to me on my Twitter, Instagram or Tumblr, anywhere you can get a hold of me. It should be noted that I prefer to write teen Falice so keep that in mind.

It had been two days since Alice and FP had brought their little boy home. They had had very little sleep and parenthood had already taken a toll on them, but despite it all they couldn’t be happier. They had the support of his father and their friends around which was more than enough for them, the Topaz’s even donated a lot of their baby gear including a Moses basket and pushchair so they didn’t have to worry about finding the money to afford everything the infant needs.

Alice was in kitchen making a coffee while FP was sat at the couch watching the new-born and slowly rocking him to sleep. Alice watched on as the water boiled. She admired how much FP loved rocking him to sleep, he had done it all weekend, giving her time to relax and heal. 

As he then placed the sleeping infant in the Moses basket, he heard a knock on the trailer door.

“I’ll get it.” He said to Alice before getting up and walking over. He looked through the window and was pleased but stunned to see who was behind it.

“Hey man, what’s up?” He greeted the young man on the other side.

“Hey. You weren’t at school today, so I thought I’d come by.” Fred looked his best friend up and down and couldn’t help but be alarmed by the bags under his eyes and the teens rough appearance 

 

“Damn, you look rough.” He finally admitted as he walked past FP at the door and stepped into the living room 

 

“Nice to see you too.” FP expressed sarcastically as he shut the door behind him. He walked towards Fred who was glaring at the Moses basket on top of the coffee table.

 

“Is that a baby?” Fred asked confused tilting his head getting closer to the table and peering right into the crib

 

“No. It’s a rare artefact. Of course it’s a baby dude.” FP rebutted before sitting back into his father’s recliner. He loved Fred but damn the guy was naïve.

 

“Who’s baby? Oh shit, who did you knock up dude?” Fred asked as he held a fist up to his mouth trying to stifle the laughter. 

 

“Hey Fred.” Alice greeted as she stepped into the room and leaned against the door frame with a mug of coffee in her hands.

 

Fred jumped and turned around, surprised to see the teen here at FP’s trailer. He walked over to the couch on the opposite side 

 

“Alice? What are you......oh! Is that why?” Fred questioned. “Damn, what a twist.” He finished as he watched Alice walk towards the recliner FP was sat on and rested on the side. FP wrapped his arm around her waist and sat forward a little

 

“Look, it’s a long story Freddy but yes, I was pregnant, and I never told FP and now he knows as well as everybody else, and yes we’re back together.” She said with a smile resting her hand on his thigh and turning to face him before taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, and I’m happy for you both.” Fred said pleased.

“Thank you.” She replied as she leaned into FP.

“So what’s his name?” Fred asked peering into the basket. FP and Alice looked to each other and narrowed their eyes. “Actually, we haven’t named him yet.” Alice explained.

“How come?” Fred asked the both of them

“Well to be fair that hasn’t been a priority, keeping our eyes open has.” FP answered back

“Well here’s an idea, name him after your amazing best bud.” Fred suggested before FP responded with a snicker.

“In your dreams Freddy boy!” Alice responded before taking another sip

“Plus, Alfred Jones just doesn’t sit right with me.” FP confessed to them both, which was rewarded by a faux hand to heart by Fred and a raised eyebrow from Alice.

“Smith-Jones!” She corrected looking at him.

“Right, sorry baby.” He responded resting his arm higher on her leg. “But seriously, we need to come up with a name, Forsythe the third sounds good.” He suggested with a sly smile. He would never admit it but he desperately wanted the baby named after him. Having a long line of Forsythe’s in his family just sounded cute to him and he wanted to continue the tradition.

“I’m not naming my son Forsythe. Nice try.” Alice snapped back

“Oh come on Al! It’s a family name.” FP expressed, his voice and facial expression practically begging her to change her mind.

“Well, speaking of family names, I think I want to name him after my Grandfather. He died when I was 5 but the times I remember having with him were still the best. He was always there for me and I kind of wanna honour him.” Alice admits with a soft smile looking down as she places her hand in FP’s palm. He squeezed her hand back.

“What was his name?” Fred asked out of curiosity.

“Charles Smith, but I’d call him Charlie for short.” Alice said to the both of them.

“Charlie Forsythe Smith-Jones? It sounds perfect.” FP finished before kissing Alice in the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Don’t forget to suggest ideas for my Christmas series, all info is in the first note


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice’s life seems to get more hectic with a blast from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m finally back to writing and I just wanted to say Happy New Year to you all. Hope you had fantastic holidays and are ready to kick off 2019 on a high note!

A week had passed by since Fred’s visit to the Jones trailer and discovering that his two best friends had become parents overnight. It still shocked him, and it figured it would change their lives obviously but it didn’t seem to impact the two teens as much as expected.

Yes they were exhausted and inexperienced but during their first week of parenthood they had managed to do quite well, shocking even themselves. 

Charlie was a relatively calm baby and hardly cried, barely made noise and pretty much spent his days eating and sleeping, which didn’t surprise Alice in the slightest given who his Dad was. 

Night feeds proved to be a challenge by they split those responsibilities equally which worked out for them. Their only concern was Alice returning back to school and trying to juggle academics with motherhood.

FP had returned in the middle of the week after having his Dad call in sick for him a few days so he could stay at home with Alice and the baby, which he was nervous about at first because he wasn’t sure if people knew and if they would judge him. 

Given the weird looks he received from some classmates and Hal’s mysterious absence which he was aware of given they were both Bulldogs and he missed a couple of practices, he figured word had got out. But he knew nobody would step to him about it, they were too scared. Bulldog status plus Southside Serpent status on campus equals not to be fucked with.

He couldn’t say the same about Alice though, other than juggling school and childcare that was another concern of hers. She normally didn’t give a damn what people had to say about her to her face by behind her back and having to deal with people judging her or talking about her, she couldn’t handle. 

It was the Sunday before Alice and FP were due to return to school regularly so they decided to just spend the day indulging in some much needed relaxation.

FP was sat on the couch with his arm placed on the side and his other on Alices shoulder as she leaned into him with her legs splayed out and the baby laying down in her lap. She played with his little fists as FP was focused on the racing film he was watching, Alice didn’t care enough to ask what it was.

He took his eyes off the screen for a second and looked down at Alice playing with the infant for a second before speaking up.

“You know, if you’re nervous about tomorrow, you can talk to me.” He finally spoke breaking the silence in the room.

Alice paused for a second before stopping. She positioned herself up right, moving closer into FP and brought the baby off her lap and placed him over her shoulder, beginning to rub his little back.

“I’m trying not to think about that right now. I’ve got enough on my plate.”

“I know, but I don’t want you getting upset tomorrow if anybody gives you shit and holding it in like you usually do until you snap.” 

“FP, those judgy northside assholes are not my problem, I can handle them. Besides I’ll be sticking with you and nobody’s gonna say anything with you around, they won’t dare to.” She finished before moving forward and placing the infant, who was now asleep, down into the Moses basket.

She moved back into the couch and snuggled closer to FP and he placed him arm around her shoulder while she placed hers on his leg.

“Baby, you don’t always have to be so tough all the time.” FP reminded her.

“I know. I’m just, worried. I mean, this week I’ve been so wrapped up in Charlie I haven’t had to think about anything else and then tomorrow reality is gonna kick in, that reality being that I’m a teen Mom, who’s still in school, and what if things get so bad that I have to drop out?” She questioned worriedly.

FP immediately rose his head up and brought his hand to her chin, making her face him. 

“That isn’t going to happen. I promised you I’d be there for you through thick and thin at the start of this, and I don’t plan on backing out anytime soon.” He assured her. 

The look in his eyes was beyond sincere. He really did mean what he said to her, and if she was being honest he’s been the only consistent thing in her life and the only person she’s been able to trust.

She gave him a small smile before slowly reaching her hand towards his face and angling his head towards hers for him to lean in and kiss her. They continued to peck their lips for a while before remembering the baby was in the room.

“I love you.” She whispered before snuggling into him tighter.

“I love you too.” He gushed before planting a kiss on her forehead. They remained in that position for the rest of the afternoon, enjoying television and dreading what tomorrow could bring but either way, they were prepared for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Al?” He called on the other side of the door. They were due to leave for school in 10 minutes tops and Alice was still hiding away in their room.

“Yeah, I’m coming, just doing my hair.” She replied as she finished brushing the ends of her dark blonde locks in front of her mirror.

FP walked into the room to check on her anyway, knowing she was probably stalling on purpose. “You ready?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah, just let me get my bag. It’s in the closet.” She picked up the handbag she had packed the night before and placed it over her shoulder. 

FP walked over to Charlie’s crib and carefully carried the infant out and proceeded to walk into the living room carrying the infant over his shoulder. 

Alice followed after them and watched as FP handed Charlie over to Forsythe.

“Okay, be good grandpa.” FP cooed at the infant as his grandfather took him. 

“How long has he been awake?” Forsythe asked

“Only about an hour. He’s due a feed at 11 so I pumped last night and left it in the fridge.” Alice explained to him

“Well okay, run off you two, you don’t wanna be late.”

FP and Alice both kissed Charlie on the forehead and waved goodbye to Forsythe as they stepped out of the door and went on their way. As they landed on the ground Alice held FP’s hand in hers and she swung herself around him, landing on his chest and reaching up to kiss him.

“What was that for?” He grinned as he rested his hands firmly on her waist.

“What? I can’t kiss my boyfriend? I’ve been dying to do that all morning.” She leaned in to kiss his neck but he seemed to reject it at the sight of a woman stood before them.

“Alice.” He said to her to get her to stop as he continued glaring in surprise. 

“Hi Allie.” The attractive but rough looking blonde woman greeted.

Alice took her arms from around FP’s neck and turned around to face the mysterious woman. 

“Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!! Well that was unexpected. What do you think is in store for Alice and her Mother? What is she doing back in town? What does she want? Find out in the next chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Alice hoped would have been a good day turns out to be utter crap

FP stood still and glanced back and forth between the two Smith women, it was all he could do in that moment as he didn’t want to get in between whatever was about to go down between the two of them.

His eyes were more fixated on Alice more than anything as she stood there still as can be, probably from the shock. Her eyes seemed lost and her mouth was slightly agape.

There stood her mother, Karen Smith, glaring at her daughter awkwardly and somewhat full of regret by the looks of it to FP, dressed in a cheap faux fur coat, denim skirt that sat just above her knees and thigh high leather boots with fish net tights.

She had ratty blonde hair, some of it was still extensions and overdone make up that didn’t make much of a difference to the few wrinkles she had on her face from smoking 20 a day for 10 years.

“Well? Aren’t you gonna give your Mama a hug?” She spoke with her raspy mild southern accent.

Alice didn’t say a word to her but she could feel her eyes begin to water and her body temperature rise with rage. She took a second to calm down before speaking. 

“We’re gonna be late.” She informed FP before grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him towards his car.

“I just wanna talk to you Alice.” Karen called out.

Alice continued to ignore her and opened up the truck door on the passenger side as she watched FP wall around to the drivers seat. He threw his bag in the back seat and shut the door.

“Alice?” He questioned her as he secured his belt.

“Just drive FP.” She mumbled as she secured her seatbelt and placed her bag on her lap. He obliged and started the car up, driving towards the Northside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pulled up into the school parking lot and turned the engine off before looking over at Alice. She was silent the whole car ride and her attention seemed to be elsewhere. He broke the silence by finally speaking.

“Baby, you can’t avoid your Mom forever.”

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Try me. I have no problem doing that whatsoever.”

He took a deep sigh before leaning back into his seat, placing his head firmly on the headrest. “I know what she said to you wasn’t right-“

“It was anything but right!” She interrupted.

“Yeah, I know but her returning from wherever she was just to see you, maybe she’s changed her tune. Maybe she’s excited about being a grandmother now.” FP explained to her trying to lighten her spirits.

Alice turned her head towards him and smiled. She always admired how he saw the best in people. “Look, it’s not only that, it’s-“ She tried to finish hit was interrupted by a loud hey outside the window next to her, instantly rolling her eyes as she knew who it was.

“Sorry to interrupt your make out session but you’re gonna be late for registration.” Fred told them before giving them a smirk and walking around to FP’s side of the truck.

FP opened up the truck door and got out, Alice doing the same on her end.

“For your information we weren’t making out, we were having a discussion. You should try it some time.” She told him before swinging her bag over her shoulder. FP walked around to where she stood and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She took his hand and lightly kissed his knuckles.

“So, what have I missed?” Alice questioned as the three of them proceeded to walk towards the school entrance.

“Well, one of the Vixens broke their neck after she fell off their pyramid on Thursday.” Fred informed her. Alice couldn’t help the snicker that fell from her mouth. She had always hated those snooty cheerleaders.

“Hope it was fucking Penelope.” She mumbled. Penelope Blossom has always been a thorn in her side ever since she called her trailer trash back in middle school 

“Is that all?” FP questioned.

“Well nobody’s been talking shit about you two if that’s what you’re asking, well not that I’ve heard anyway.” Fred answered.

They continued to walk down the hall as they heard the bell ring, indicating that it was time for morning registration. Fred ran to their home room class at the end of the hallway with FP and Alice shortly behind him.

They entered to find the room busier than usual, with everybody in their usual cliques huddled together and talking about God knows what.

“Okay, settle down class.” Miss Parker told them all as she stood behind her desk

Alice walked into the class behind FP and could instantly feel the 3 Vixen cheerleaders stood in the corner whispering about her.

She ignored them and sat in her seat next to FP and proceeded to place her bag on the floor. FP noticed them all taking quick glares at Alice and noticed the look upon her face, the look that said she was about to punch somebody.

Miss Parker began taking attendance as they all settled down.

“Fred?!” Miss Parker called out.

“Here!” Fred yelled raising his hand. She continued with register and for to Hal’s name. She was about to skip it, noticing he wasn’t sat in class until she was interrupted by the door opening slowly and Hal walking in after it.

“Here, Miss Parker.” He called out at the door, instantly causing Alice to look up at him immediately. He didn’t say a word to her as he walked past her and FP and quietly sat down in his seat. 

She and FP instantly locked eyes at each other with the same amount of shock and anxiousness sat upon their faces.

She waited for her name to be called but couldn’t help but acknowledge the cheerleaders she could feel giving her daggers from next to her.

“I’m sorry. Did you wanna say something to me?!” She rudely questioned the cheerleaders. They instantly closed their mouths 

“Thought not.” She snapped back before closing her book in anger. The bell rang about ten minutes later, allowing FP, Alice and Fred to continue on with their classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch time came around pretty quickly that day for them all and they couldn’t wait to catch up with each other in the school dining hall.

“So, how was your first day?” FP asked Alice as he put his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss on her forehead. She embraced it and smiled.

“Can it hurry up and end? Glad there’s only one period left.” She complained before eating her sandwich.

“Plus I have a shit tonne of assignments to do, Mrs Granger’s the only teacher who was lenient with me and gave me an extension.”

“She did the same for me when my Dad fell ill. She’s the only teacher who gives a shit at this school.” Fred replied. She and FP silently agreed before finishing their food.

“If more teachers were like her and took students personal needs into consideration, there’d be less drop outs at this shit hole.” FP continued.

“Why? So you can have an excuse to continue to hand in late assignments?” Alice joked 

“Ooh, she got you there.” Fred replied back before laughing with Alice.

“Look who’s talking! When have either of you handed in an assignment on time?” FP questioned as he watched them stifle their laughs. They looked back and forth at each other before remaining silent with guilty smiles on their faces.

Their fun is interrupted as Penelope and a group of vixens following behind her approach their table. Alice looks up and her face instantly turns sour at the sight of the red headed trouble maker.

“Alice Smith?” She questions feigning shock. “Well whatever are you doing here?”

Alice narrowed her eyes at the scheming red head before continuing. “Eating lunch. What does it look like?”

Penelope snickered before continuing. “Oh, nothing. I just thought you’d have dropped out to take care of your brat in that shithole trailer of yours.

“Watch your mouth Penelope.” FP growled. He could tolerate a lot of things and snarky remarks from Riverdale highs snobbiest students was one of them but he wasn’t going to sit there and let anybody bad mouth his girlfriend or child.

“Calm down, you welfare baby. It was a joke.” Penelope rudely responded.

Alice paid little attention to the exchanges between her boyfriend and Penelope as she was more on focused on not unclenching and releasing her fists to smash Penelope right in her fake nose.

“Oh yeah, that’s right Alice, we all heard about the kid you dropped, how you were planning on giving it up for adoption and hiding it for the rest of your life. Hal told us, and we had a good laugh too. You see? Nothing gets past us in this town.” Penelope smugly continued.

“Alright Penelope, you’ve said your unsolicited peace, now get lost.” Fred said to her.

“I’m sorry? Why do you even hang out with these lowlives to begin with Alfred?”

“Because anybody would rather hang out with low lives than an inbred cunt like you.” FP interrupted, causing Fred to burst out in laughter.

“Oh can it Serpent scum.” Penelope spat. 

Alice immediately got up and slammed her clenched fist onto the table. “Say that again. I dare you.” Alice warned

“So what? You can hit me?” Penelope questions as she notices Alice’s fist.

“Ali, it’s okay I’ve got this.” FP assures her as he rested his hand on her firm fist in an attempt to get her to calm down, but she immediately pulled it away.

“Yeah, Ali, he’s got this.” Penelope mimicked.

She turned her attention back to Alice and continued to stick the knife in. “You know, I’m surprised you didn’t give the kid up for adoption. Or better yet abandon it at the hospital. That’s what you smiths do right? Abandon your kids? Where is your mother by the way?”

Before she even had time to truly process what Penelope had just said, she immediately jumped over the table, knocking Penelope onto the ground and giving her a right hook to her face. 

She continued to pound her fists into the red head until FP and Fred, with struggle, pulled her off of her and attempted to leave the cafeteria before anyone had noticed, but just shy of the exit, Principle Featherhead has stopped them and upon witnessing the whole thing, placed Alice in detention for that evening.


	13. Chapter 13

The minute the detention buzzer rang throughout the school, Alice practically sprinted out of the classroom and left the building. She couldn’t wait to get home and see her baby boy, who she’d missed all day while she was stuck at school.

She always thought she’d be able to handle being away from him with no problems but every now and then it proved to be a challenge.

She walked out of the school entrance still huffing in annoyance, especially due to the fact that she only got detention because Penelope provoked her and that she’d now have to walk home, or did she?

She walked around the corner and was met with FP stood up leaning against his truck with a smirk on his face.

“You didn’t have to pick me up.” She says to him as she approached him closer. She lightly wrapped her arms around his waist and did the same with her, pulling her closer into him as he did.

“Yes I did, I wasn’t gonna let you walk home now was I.” He told her as he looked down at her. “But then again, the way you handled Blossom, I guess you can take care of yourself.” 

She lightly slapped his chest before removing herself out of his embrace and walking to the passenger seat and finding Charlie wide awake in the car seat between them. She stroked his cheek and cooed at him before putting her belt on.

“You’re just lucky she isn’t pressing charges.” FP informed. “You practically rearranged her face.

“Oh please! It’s no worse than what you’ve done to guys at the Wyrm who have looked at me funny, plus she deserved it! And then some.” Alice replies before adjusting Charlie’s blanket and kissing his little cheek. “Why isn’t he with Senior?” Alice asked referring to Charlie.

“He had ‘emergency serpent business’ is what he told me before running out the door looking worried.” FP explained.

“What kind of business?” Alice questioned in an unimpressed tone.

“You know what kind Al.” FP responded as he continued to drive. 

“Haven’t you noticed that these runs have a little more frequent than usual?” She questions. The Serpents and the Southside in general were no strangers to the drug trade and dealing but since the introduction of Peter Peabody into the gang last year there was an increase in demands and jobs, dealing with even harder drugs than they were used to.

“You know, selling joints at school and a couple bags of coke at parties is one thing, but moving heroin out of town and over the border so frequently with the cops on our tails is another thing. That shit is too risky.” Alice finished 

“I know it is, but my Dad is a big boy. He can handle himself.” FP explained as he continued driving.

“I just don’t want this to turn more dangerous than it is and for you to be in the middle of it.” She finished.

About five minutes later, they pulled into the trailer park to find Karen stood by the trailer smoking a cigarette. Knowing her she had been hanging around the trailer park the whole day waiting for them both to return. The woman could be persistent when need be.

Alice exited the truck before sighing. “What the hell is she doing here?” She rhetorically asked FP as he exited the truck with Charlie lying comfortably in his car seat.

“Well I’m guessing it’s something to do with the fact that you brushed her off this morning.” FP sarcastically answers, earning an unimpressed look from his girlfriend. Alice honestly thought her demonic mother would’ve got the picture during their stand off this morning but just like herself, she was persistent as ever, so it left her wondering that whatever her mother was still doing here, it had to be serious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT/MOLESTATION MENTION.

Karen slowly stepped towards them, attempting to talk, but Alice immediately walked around her towards the front door.

FP watched in slight distance as the woman practically ran towards Alice with a cigarette dangling out of her mouth.

“Alice stop. I just want to talk to you.” Karen pleaded.

Alice narrowed her eyes at her. “You should’ve got the hint this morning.” She snapped.

FP continued to watch the women bicker in the background while checking down on Charlie in the car seat he held on his hands. The infant was fast asleep. He must’ve drifted off in the car when they didn’t notice FP thought to himself.

“No.” Alice said sternly

“No what?” Karen answered confused.

“Whatever it is you want, no.”

“And what makes you think I’m after something? You won’t even let me speak.”

“You always want something.” Alice snapped back before calling FP and going to walk inside.

He walked towards her and attempted to go right past Karen. If Alice didn’t want to speak to her so by default neither did he.

Karen watched on as FP attempted to walk by her towards Alice but her words stopped him.

“So, is this my little grandson then?” Karen questioned as she lowered her head towards the car seat to get a closer look.

Alice wasn’t having any of it and immediately took the car seat from FP to carry inside.

“Stay away from him!” She warned and went to step into the trailer, FP following behind her.

“I split up with Ray!” Karen yelled, one last attempt to try and get her daughter to listen to her for 30 seconds. Those 5 words immediately stopped Alice in her tracks and she turned around in shock. 

At first it was hard for her to believe as her mother was obsessed with him and always chose him over her, but upon deeper thought, it explained perfectly why she was here.

“FP take Charlie inside, I’ll be in a minute.” She told him.

“You sure? I can stay.” He informed her.

“No it’s okay. This is between me and her.” She assured him before rubbing his arm. He lowered his head to kiss her cheek and she handed him the car seat Charlie was placed in and watched him walk inside.

“Charlie? That’s his name? You named him after your Grandaddy?” Karen asked happily before lighting another cigarette.

“Yeah, I did, and never mind that. What do you mean you split up?”

“I mean, things didn’t work out between us” Karen explained before taking a sad drag of her cigarette.

“What happened? Did you catch his wondering eye on teenage girls?” Alice snapped. 

“Don’t start that bullshit again! Yeah he was a little rough around the edges but he would’ve never done that! You’ve just always been a stuck up little brat who couldn’t stand to see me happy with anybody. Nearly every man I’ve been with you’ve had a problem with him!” Karen screamed 

“Oh my god you still don’t believe me do you?” Alice cried. 

The fact that her mother cared so little about her that she refused to believe her when she told her Ray assaulted her had hurt her to her core. Instead of kicking Ray out, she flipped and went into a rage at Alice, using her pregnancy to accuse her of coming onto him or leading him on.

Alice turned back around in anger and walked back towards the door, absolutely fuming and filled with sorrow and rage, she wanted to punch her mother in the face right there on the spot, but after brief thought, came to the conclusion that she just wasn’t worth it.

“Allie baby wait! I’m sorry!” The woman called out running on her tip toes. The heels she had chosen to wear really didn’t do her any favours.”

“Get away from me!” Alice yelled, catching the attention of FP. He moved the curtain back and peeked through the window to get a closer look.

“I came back for you, I came back to be a grandma.” Karen defended

“Try being a mother first!” She yells before slamming the door in her face.

She tried to keep up with her breathing and calm herself down before running a hand through her hair and leaning against the door and sinking down in tears. FP immediately ran to her and took her in his arms, comforting and shushing her as her tears stained his shirt.

———

It was beginning to get late and FP and Alice had spent the majority of the evening lying in bed, him up against his wall and her curled up in his side with his arm wrapped around her.

She had earlier decided to use the time to catch up on the masses of work she had to complete, which is why she found herself doing maths problems when she could’ve been doing more interesting activities with FP.

“Damn it!” Alice yells in frustration with a question she can’t answer

“What’s wrong?” FP questions her

“This equation I’m stuck on can you help me.” She asks with a pout

He gives her a cheeky smile and changes his position slightly. “Well since you asked nicely” He smirks as he takes her book and pencil from her.

School was never his sting suit but he knew math like the back of hand, it just came to him naturally and she’s worried with finals coming up

“Baby look. You’ve gotta carry the two over and then square it by this” He explains pointing to equation before bopping her on the nose with the pencil. 

“Oh right. I totally knew that” She lies as she takes the book and pencil back and moving towards the end of the bed.

“No you didn’t” He jokes before smacking her butt.

“Oww! Don’t hit me!” She laughs before slapping him with her book.

“Baby don’t act like you don’t love it.”

“Okay maybe I do but so what?” She responds.

He laughed as he reached for his guitar and began to play around with it, slowly strumming the strings and playing around with notes as she watched him get so deeply invested into it.

She couldn’t help but notice how sexy he looked lying there shirtless as he played along. 

“You know, I can leave this work till tomorrow.” She suggests as she crawls up to him on the bed. 

“Oh yeah?” He rhetorically asked as he put the guitar down. “Well what did you have in mind for us to do instead?”

She instantly straddled his hips and reached her arms around his neck. “I can show you better than I can tell you.” She whispered before lowering herself in to kiss him. He gladly returned it and ran his hands up and down her soft thighs as their make out session became more hot and heavy.

As he was about to flip her over, they were interrupted by the trailer for swinging open and a huge commotion in the living room.

“What the hell?” FP asked himself. He got and walked towards his door with Alice following behind him curious to know what the hell had happened.

They turned the corner to find Forsythe being brought into the kitchen with Hog Eye by his side and what appeared to be a stab wound deep in his left side.

“Dad?!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Forsythe's recent incident, what does this mean for the future of the Southside Serpents?

“What the hell happened?!” FP asked in a panic as he stormed over to his father with worry. He helped Hog Eye walk him over to the kitchen table

“It was the Ghoulies. They were waiting at our pick up, somebody must’ve tipped them off and they came and stabbed him, then took our load.”

“Oh my God!” Alice cried in worry as she stood by FP and Forsythe. She walked over to Forsythe’s side as he yelped in pain. Alice was concerned. She knew the business with the Ghoulies and drugs were getting out of hand, but she didn’t think it would ever lead to this. Now the very thing she feared was happening on her door step.

Forsythe began to cough and struggle to breathe out properly, immediately concerning Hog Eye, Alice and even more, FP.

“Dad?! Stay with me, just stay with us alright?!” FP pleaded with worry as he rested his head in his hand.

Alice and Hog Eye applied pressure to the seeping wound, trying hard not to let him bleed out.

“This wound is pretty deep. Why didn’t you take him to the hospital?” Alice yelled angrily at Hog Eye.

“And tell them what? That he got stabbed during a drug pick up by a rival gang? Can’t you just patch him up like you did Fogarty that time?” Hog Eye questioned. A couple years ago, Frank Fogarty had been stabbed in the shoulder after a bar fight gone wrong at the Wyrm, and Alice being the only one who watched hospital dramas knew more or less what to do.

“Would you just patch him up? Please?!” Hog Eye begged. The man literally had concern and worry in his eyes.

“Ali please?!” FP begged. She immediately got the first aid box from the kitchen and began to work on him, being careful not to do any more damage. Once she patched him and up and did everything she could to ensure the wound was fixed to the best of her ability, she set Forsythe up in bed and advised him not to move suddenly and take his pain killers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How is he?” FP asked as she came out of his room.

“He’ll be okay, I guess. As good as okay can be. I’m not a qualified nurse so obviously I can’t be too sure. Luckily it wasn’t that deep, not to far off from a slash but if it gets infected we’ll have to take him to the hospital babe.”

“Right.” FP answered sadly as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Where’s Hog Eye?” Alice asked

“He left, he had to handle some business at the Wyrm.”

Alice rolled her eyes at his response. “Yeah, I can imagine.” She said sarcastically before slumping down into the sofa. FP followed and sat down next to her.

“What’s wrong now?” He questioned. He could sense she was mad about something, she never did a good job hiding it from him.

“Oh I don’t know, just the fact that this whole business with the ghoulies has reached a point where your father is getting stabbed and the drama could get closer and closer to our door and we have a new born son to worry about now, maybe that’s what’s wrong.” She expresses angrily at him.

“Alice you’re overreacting, this was just a blip. Nothing’s getting out of hand.” FP tried to explain before being cut off by Alice.

“No no no, don’t give me that, you know as well as I do the minute your Dad teamed up with that asshole Pete for “business” things got out of hand, you just don’t wanna admit it because you don’t wanna disappoint him.” She announced.

FP glared at her with resentment, deep down he knew it was true. Pete Peabody had always been trouble, especially for the gang, but nobody was brave enough to call him out on it or even kick him out, not even the King. Forsythe figured it would be best to just have him co lead the gang with him in the hopes it would keep him out of trouble but that proved to be difficult.

“The serpents used to be a community, a family. A family I had always wanted. So what we were all poor, so what if we sold weed and the Northside hated our guts, at least we had each other, but God knows what’s gonna happen if your Dad let’s Peabody run us into the ground.”

FP continued to glare at her with regret in her eyes. He rested his hand on her shoulder and comforted her as she held her head in her hands.

“Al, I hate seeing you like this.” He continued as he rubbed her back. “Look, I’m going to fix this, I swear.” He explained to her.

“Thanks babe.” She said before resting her head on his shoulder. They leaned back into the couch and snuggled up in silence for the rest of the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice awoke that morning to the sounds of Charlie whimpering lightly in his crib. She rolled over in bed and brushed her hand over to the other side, only to discover that FP wasn’t there. She got up out of bed and walked over to Charlie’s crib.

“How long have you been up?” She cooed at him as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. “Come on, I bet you’re hungry.”

She walked with Charlie into the kitchen with him attached to her chest, only to find FP and Forsythe sat at the kitchen table whispering about something that she was curious to know about.

FP looked up at her and spoke after finishing whispering something to his dad. 

“Good morning baby.” He said enthusiastically.

“Hey. How’s your wound Forsythe? What’s going on?” She questioned as she walked in with Charlie.

“It’s stinging a little but nothing I can’t handle.” Forsythe answered

“Nothing babe, sit down.” FP said to her as she got up and pulled her chair out. She obliged and took the seat but she wasn’t giving up that easy.

“No, something was going on. You two were whispering and then suddenly stopped the minute I walked in.”

“It’s just serpent business.” FP said in the hopes it would get her to stop questioning things.

“What serpent business?” She asks

“After the way you blew up last night, you don’t wanna know.” Forsythe mumbles under his breath. Alice glared angrily at him and sighed.

“You know what? Screw it. I want back in.” She revealed as she finished feeding Charlie and rested him over her shoulder.

“You what?”

“You heard. I’m the only thing that’s going to ground you both and stop you doing anything stupid and if re-joining the serpents is what it takes then so be it. I’m not letting the Ghoulies or that Peabody prick destroy us.” She explained.

“Are you sure about this?” FP asked her. He knew as much as she loved the Serpents back when she was in it, she left to make a better life for herself and Charlie, he didn’t want her to go back on anything.

“Yes. Someone needs to stop you from getting into the craziness of it all. I can’t lose you, and neither can he.” She says sadly gesturing to Charlie.

“And you’re not going to.” He assured her before getting up and walking over to where she sat. he rested his arms on her shoulder and lowered his head to kiss her and Charlie. “I’m gonna go get ready, why don’t we have breakfast at Pop’s, my treat?”

“Sure.” Alice answered. They followed through with their regular morning routine, leaving Charlie with Forsythe and leaving for school. They arrived at Pop’s and ordered their breakfast specials, sitting in their usual booth and enjoying their meals before being interrupted by Fred.

“Thank God. Can you give me a ride?” He begged walking up to their table.

“Good morning to you too.” Alice said unimpressed.

“What happened to your wheels?” FP asked him as he sipped on his coffee mug

“It’s at the garage. Besides all the free rides I gave you before you got your truck, you owe me this.” Fred finished.

“Fine. I take it you want a ride back after practice today too.”

“That would be appreciated.” Fred smirked, resulting in FP rolling his eyes at his best friend and smiling. He paused when he noticed Alice had her head deep into a textbook, barely engaging with them at all.

“What you reading babe?”

“I’m cramming. I’ve got my chemistry final on Thursday, and if I don’t pass it, I’ve gotta go to summer school, which I can’t afford to do, literally.” She already had plans to get a part time summer job in order for her and FP to earn more money, he’d do the same so they could both handle childcare while working and his Dad wouldn’t have to do the heavy lifting.

They obviously needed it for Charlie and for their general finances. She already felt bad enough about living at the Jones trailer for free while leaving Charlie with Forsythe throughout the day, so she and FP came up with the plan to get part time jobs in the summer so one of them could be with Charlie while the other was working and vice versa.

“You don’t need to cram for that, as long as you know al the elements on the periodic table and their purposes, you’ll be fine.” Fred explains.

“Yeah, easy for you to say. You haven’t missed as much classes as I have.”

“You haven’t missed that much, you should be alright. Pus you’ve been studying hard for days. If you’re not at school, with Charlie or eating then you’re studying. Relax a little.” FP advices her slowly taking the textbook from her hands and closing it.

“Oh that reminds me, I tried to call last night-” Fred goes on before noticing FP and Alice glance towards each other, donning slight nervous looks on their faces. They had no intention of telling anybody about Forsythe’s accident, the less people that knew the better.

“Yeah, we were busy, what did you want?” FP answers quickly.

“Well it’s been a while since the two of you have been around to mine and my mum’s been asking about you both so she wants you guys to come for dinner tonight. What do you say?” Fred questions enthusiastically.

“What about Charlie?” Alice asks

“You can bring him. My mum loves babies.” Fred replied.

“Okay then. Guess we’re having dinner at yours.” FP said. And with that out of the way, the three of them proceeded to make their way to school.


	16. Chapter 16

Traffic issues was never a serious matter in Riverdale, with it practically being in the middle of nowhere but with a collapsed tree on the main road that lead to Riverdale high, the trio were unfortunately late for school. 

The minute they entered the building the three of them rushed to classes, given they had missed morning registration. FP and Fred to wood shop and Alice to PE, which for obvious reasons, she hated with a passion. She had been trying to find a way out of it for days, figured giving birth would be a decent enough excuse to sit out but of course luck hadn’t been on her side and her cow of a PE teacher demanded she participate in class. 

Today’s activity: Dodgeball. And she was excited to jump at the chance to hit Penelope or any other Vixen in the face with a ball. She strolled into the changing rooms almost feeling bound and keeping her eyes off of anybody else, she didn’t want to make conversation with anybody. 

She finds a space in the far corner next to the schools resident female Heathers like duo, Sierra Samuels and Mary Maiden, except they’re actually nice and kind hearted. Unlike the elite of girls at Riverdale high in her year group, both girls stayed out of drama and kept themselves to themselves.

Alice rested her bag on the hanger above the rack and began to undress herself, still feeling a little conscious about her body after giving birth she tried to cover herself up as much as she could. She thought everything was going smoothly, until she heard remarks about a tiger for Penelope, and immediately knew she was referring to her. She was about to walk over and give Penelope a piece of her mind until she was stopped by Mary grabbing her hand.

“Violence doesn’t solve anything.” She said to Alice sternly.

“Yeah, just let it go. She’s looking a for a reaction from you, don’t give her the satisfaction.” Sierra informed her. Deep down, Alice knew they were both right but she couldn’t hold down the urge to smack Penelope right across her face, the only thing stopping her from doing so is the thought of being put in extra detention again.

“Well it’s easy for you both to say. You’re not the ones on the receiving end of her bullshit day in day out.” Alice answered

The two girls glanced at each other, knowing Alice had a point. 

“I suppose you’ve got a point, but why stoop to her level? You’re better than her, she’s nothing more than vapid bitch who will graduate with no friends, no honours and no future and one day she’s gonna wake up and wonder where all those years went.” 

Sierra told her, earning a slight giggle in the process. It was true, Penelope really was one of life’s losers who peak in high school and live lame and boring lives in the future. 

“So, how painful was it?” Mary interrupts trying to steer the conversation.

“What?” Alice questions

“Giving birth?” Mary questioned

“Mary!” Sierra practically yelled.

“What? I’m just curious.” She said innocently.

“Well yeah, much worse than I thought, but it was all worth it in the end.” She smiled as she thought about Charlie’s little face and the first time she saw him.

“Awww.” The girls both swooned. “What’s his name?” Sierra asked.

“Charles, after my grandpa but we call him Charlie.” Alice explains.

“I bet he’s adorable.” Mary says.

“He is, the cutest baby ever.” She gloats.

The girls insist on Alice hanging with them during PE class and from that moment forward, she had a relatively normal day. The same couldn’t be said for FP though.  
Football practice had totally kicked his ass and he was exhausted. 

He rushed instantly to the showers and tried to scrub the sweat and dirt off of him before he went home. The locker room was piling up with boys from the football team, yelling and cursing over God knows what. 

FP usually never paid attention to their discussions, he hated most of the guys on the squad, especially, Hal, Marty and Hiram, but the conversation he overheard he just couldn’t ignore.

“I just don’t understand how you could let a good piece of pussy like that get away so easily.” Marty expressed.

“I don’t care how hot a girl is, if she’s got a kid I’m staying well clear.” Hiram responded

“I didn’t let her get away, the bitch left me, for that Southside scum. Even after everything I did for her, that’s the thanks I get?!” Hal gritted through his teeth as he slammed his locker door.

“You didn’t even get to hit it once?!”

“What the fuck Marty! Shut your damn mouth!” Fred practically shrieked in disgust as he came from around the corner.

“Shit, she’s already dropped a kid, so we know she’s easy, probably spread her legs for anybody, you think I got a chance?” Marty rhetorically asked earning a laugh from Hal.

FP switched his shower head off, grabbed his towel and stormed out of the showers, coming face to face with the boys, who all stopped their conversation and “What the fuck did you just say?!”

“Oh look, here’s the baby daddy!” Marty cheered. “Look, I was just saying-”

“Saying what jackass?! Keep running your mouth it’s gonna meet my fist.” FP warned before walking away. “And that applies to rest of you assholes.”

“If Alice gets as pissy as that in the bedroom, I might be in for a real treat.” Marty mumbled. And that was the final straw for FP as he immediately looked back and swung for Marty, his right hook hitting him directly in the mouth. 

“FP STOP!” Fred begged as he attempted to pull him off Marty, but he was unsuccessful. FP had managed to push him onto the ground and began pummelling his face, Marty managed to get a blow in when FP was distracted, hitting him right in his eye and giving him a bright shiner. Coach Carson came running through and immediately separated the two.

“Everybody back up! MANTLE! JONES! STAND OVER THERE! NOW!” Carson said as he practically pushed the boys apart. That stint had dire repercussions and lead to FP and Marty being benched for Friday’s game, obviously pissing him off.

……

“You’re lucky Mantle’s not pressing charges.” She mimicked before sitting on his lap in their room and began to clean him up. He had a bruise and pretty deep scratch around his cheek, but nothing compared to what he had done to Marty.  
He held onto her hips and smiled up at her before laughing a little.

“He’s lucky coach Carson jumped in when he did or Mantle would be missing his teeth right about now.”

“What did he even say to provoke you” Alice questioned

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” He says rubbing her thighs

“Something!” She counterattacked. “I can tell when you’re lying.”  
FP sighed before he began. “Look, he was just, talking about sleeping with you and getting you into bed and how easy you were, because you were pregnant.” He explains softly as he rubs her hands. 

“Well fuck him! I wouldn’t touch him with a 10ft pole, not even if he was the last man on earth.” Alice argued. “Fighting doesn’t solve anything babe.”

“You punched Penelope yesterday.”

“That was different!” She argued

“How?”

“She had it coming.”

“And so did Mantle.”

“You know what this conversation is over” She said getting up off his lap and going to Charlie’s crib. She picked the infant up and placed him on the bed and began to get him dressed. “Can you pass me that onesie?”

He passed her the onesie and then crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed Charlie’s little face, stroking his cheek and cooing at him as Alice dressed the little boy.

“I know you’re probably pissed at me and I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, even though Mantle had it coming, but I just couldn’t let him get away with saying that crap. I just wanted to stick up for you, who else have you got besides me to do so?” He questioned as he stroked her cheek. She rubbed her hand across his knuckles and brought them to her lips, placing a soft kiss on them. 

“I know, and I love you for that so much.” She says softly. 

“I know baby, and I love you too, so much more.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good morning all, or evening or afternoon depending on what part of the world you live in. I had been deliberating since yesterday evening on whether or not say anything here or to complete the chapter I was working on, as continuing to post content as normal just didn’t feel right to me but in the end I decided I might as well seeing as I was close to completing this chapter yesterday before everything happened.   
> That being said, I am truly heartbroken and devastated at the news of Luke’s passing. I’m keeping his family and friends and loved ones in my thoughts because I can’t even imagine what they are going through right now. As hours go by I’m learning more from others about the selfless and kind hearted man he was which is making everything harder. I know with time things will get better and with all that said, I think we as a fandom should take a second to treasure and appreciate the amazing cast as a whole and be kind to one another because life is just too short and you never know what could happen tomorrow. Keep Luke’s family in your thoughts and prayers and continue to practice kindness and peace to each other, if there’s one time we need to come together as a peaceful and harmonious collective it’s now. RIP Luke Perry ❤️ Gone but never forgotten.

FP and Alice pulled up onto Elm Street outside of Fred’s house later that evening. Charlie was wide awake in his car seat flailing his little fists. FP park the truck into the open space outside the Andrews household and noticed Fred opening his front door. He stood on the porch and waved towards his two friends.

“Wow, he’s keen.” Alice pointed out as she undid her seatbelt and prepared to do the same with Charlie’s car seat.

“He’s just excited to have us round, it’s been a while since we’ve all been together, like the old times.” FP answered as he too unbuckled his belt. He grabbed Charlie’s seat and exited the vehicle along with Alice and walked up towards the Andrews porch. 

“Hey, you guys made it!” Fred greeted excitedly.

“Well we couldn’t resist free food, especially if it’s your Mom’s cooking.” FP informs him as they both step over the threshold. The sound of Mrs Andrews humming could be heard by the three of them as she approached the hallway from the kitchen.

“Fred dear? Help me with peeling these carrots please?” She asked of her son as she walked through with her apron on. She immediately noticed FP and Alice stood in the hallway next to him and smiled instantly when her eyes landed on them. 

She pulls out her arms ready to greet and welcome them properly. “FP, Alice! Glad you could make it!

Helen Andrews was pretty much considered the perfect wife and mother to Riverdale’s standards. One of the sweetest women you could ever meet, helpful, supportive, loving, kind, charitable and an amazing cook. She was the kind of mother FP and Alice could only dream of having, along with their dreams of living perfectly happy and normal lives in nice houses behind white Pickett fences on the oh so great North side of town instead of their reality of parents who couldn’t care less and surviving below the poverty line in cold and damp trailers on the side of town nobody dares entering by choice,

“Hey Mrs Andrews, thank you for inviting us.” Alice said politely as she removed her jacket and handed it to Fred to hang up. 

“It’s no problem at all. I haven’t seen the two of you in while so I thought it would be a nice idea to catch up, but Freddie suggested it really.”

“Well we appreciate it. It’s been a while since.” FP answered.

“Well come into the living room you two! Dinner should be ready soon.” Helen informed them. They stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch, placing Charlie in between them and Fred sat in the arm chair opposite them all. 

“So where’s Mr Andrews?” Alice asks

“He’s working late. A new development in that homeless shelter he’s building in Sodale.” Helen explains. “So this is the little one then?” She asks gesturing to Charlie.

“Yep, this is him.” FP answers

“Well isn’t he just precious.” Helen cooed. It had been a while since she’d seen a new born.

“Do you wanna hold him?” FP asked.

“I’d love to.” Helen practically squealed. FP lifted Charlie out of his car seat along with the blanket wrapped around him and passed him over to Helen. She cuddled him to her chest and practically oogled at him.

“I remember when Freddy here was this tiny, how have things been?”

“Well, we get through it but I’m not gonna lie, things can get a little too much to handle with school and everything. I’m just glad Senior’s around to help when he can.” Alice explains

“Well what about your mother dear?” Helen questions

FP, Fred and Alice all share a glance towards each other knowing this conversation could get awkward.

“I should get started on those carrots.” Fred said as he got up, glad he had an excuse to leave the room.

FP got up and followed him “Yeah I’ll help too.” Not because he wanted to avoid the conversation but he wanted to be a decent house guest.

“I….don’t live with my mother anymore.” Alice answered nervously.

“Oh no, what happened?” Helen asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Things just haven’t worked out with us for a while, it was best I moved in with FP, plus better for Charlie, you know, having both parents un the same roof.”

“I completely understand. Listen, if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask me.” Helen kindly offered.

“Of course. Thank you Helen.” Alice finished.

Meanwhile un the kitchen, FP and Fred were having their own discussion relating to the days earlier events.

“Surprised you still came, especially after what happened earlier.” Fred said to him in reference to the fight he his best friend had with Marty Mantle.

“Yeah well Ali and I just wanted a normal night, and something to distract me from getting pissed at the fact I’ve been benched for Friday’s game.”

“You can’t give into them man. It’s what they want. Today it was being benched, next time it could be suspension. Don’t fuck up your future for that asshole, Cooper either. You’ve kid a to think about now.” Fred advices 

“I know, and, I don’t say it often but you’re right.” FP admits. “Fighting at school won’t solve anything.” Suddenly, a stroke of genius hits him. “Actually, maybe there’s a way to put him in his place without violence and off school ground after all.”

Fred pauses from carrot chopping and looks up at his best friend and the wide smug he has across his face. “Oh God, you got that look in your eye, what are you thinking?” 

He puts the knife down and steps closer to Fred. “Wait and see Freddy boy, wait and see!” he says as he taps his cheek. They’re interrupted by the sound of a timer going off and Helen entering the kitchen. 

“Boys could you help me bring the bowls out to the table please?” She asked them both. They held their hands out and took the bowls and trays of food she had prepared and brought them all out into the dining room, ready to enjoy the rest of their evening.


	18. Chapter 18

“What about this one? It’s your colour.” Tanya told Alice as she showed her the blue gown in the fashion magazine she was flicking through.

Finals were finally out of the way and Junior prom was around the corner, the monumental end to a crazy year. Normally, prom wasn’t Alice’s style. She was usually more content with a few beers at the Whyte Wyrm with FP and friends but after the academic year she had had, a night to let loose was well needed. If only she the money to afford the perfect night.

“Yeah but the price tag is a little too green.” She sighed as she flicked through the magazine in her hands.

Tanya sighed and placed the magazine down. “You’ve pretty much said that about every dress we’ve looked at.” 

“Well none of them are in my price range. In case you’ve forgotten I’ve got a kid to feed and checks and shitty tips from weekend shifts at the Wyrm don’t exactly stretch far.” 

“I’m starting to think you don’t even want to go to your prom. I would’ve killed to go to mine.” Tanya revealed

“Yeah well maybe you shouldn’t have broke that girls nose and you wouldn’t have been banned from it.” Alice jokes. “Besides, it’s not that I don’t want to go, I just want the night to be perfect and I can barely afford a damn corsage.” She explains sadly.

Suddenly, a wave of realisation hits her and she begins to panic uncontrollably. “Who am I even kidding? What am I gonna do? Turn up in my underwear? I don’t even know if senior will be available to baby sit that night. I haven’t thought any of this through! Fuck it! I’m just not going.” She huffed after she finished her rant.

“Okay Al, calm down. After the year you’ve had, you deserve to let loose for a night and be a teenager, even if it is a shitty booze free high school prom.” Tanya jokes

“Oh, I’m sure FP had a plan for that booze ban anyway.” Alice reveals. “But you’re right I guess, I shouldn’t let money get in the way of my junior prom.”

“And I’ll baby sit Charlie if you need it.” She kindly offered. “Now get your shoes back on.” Tanya told her as she rose from the couch.

Alice put the magazine down and furrowed her brow. “Wait, why?”

“Because we’re going shopping, I’m sure we can find you an outfit at the mall.” Tanya finished as she gathered her things and reached for her brother’s car keys on the mantel.

Alice reached for her boots and buckled them on. “Did you forget I was broke? The only thing I can afford there are socks, a plain pair.” She expressed.

Tanya turned back around to her friend as she stood at the door. “Honey, who said anything about paying?” She rhetorically asked as a sneaky smirk donned her face. 

Alice smirked back, knowing exactly what she was implying. Lifting, as they called it, had been a regular hobby of theirs since they were pre teens. She bit her lips as she followed Tanya out the door and towards the car. 

Meanwhile on the other side of town, operation get payback on Mantle was in full swing. FP had Charlie for the day, he had insisted Alice go over to Tanya’s to hang out while he took Charlie over to Fred to “catch up”, really, he just didn’t want her to know what he was up to. 

He arrived onto Elm Street, with Charlie tightly secured against him in a baby sling wrap that Alice had insisted they needed.

“Shall we see what Uncle Fred is up to today? See if he can help us get revenge on that stupid rich prick who said all that awful stuff about Mommy?” He cooed to the infant before knocking on the door. 

He heard Fred yell out to his mother that had it from the other side. “Hey. What’s that?” Fred questioned as he pointed at the sling against FP’s chest. 

“It’s a sling for babies.” FP answered him. Fred moved out of the way to let him in.

“So what’s up?” Fred asked leaning back into his couch.

“Mantle’s what’s up.” He expressed as he sat down in the seat opposite him.

“Oh God, you were serious about that? I thought you’d let it go by now.” Fred sighed as he ran his hands down his face.

“Well you thought wrong. I need your brothers jack.”

“No way, I will not allow my brother to be an accessory to your crime, or prank, whatever you have planned.” Fred explained

“Oh come on! I need your help. I’d do it if it was you.” FP pleaded. Charlie began to gurgle in his arms and he tried to calm him down by rubbing his back.

“See? Even Charlie thinks you’re being stupid. Don’t you? Your Daddy is being stupid isn’t he?” He cooed at the baby. 

“Besides you said it’s better to get my aggression out on Mantle without violence right?” FP explained. 

Fred furrowed his brows at FP and twisted his mouth. “Uhm, I never said that.”

“Yeah you did, just not in those words.” FP answered back.

“No, what I meant was Mantle’s not worth it and to ignore him.” Fred explained.

“Well if that’s what you meant, then you need to be more careful with your words, and be better at explaining things.” FP joked. 

They were both interrupted by Fred’s mother entering the living room carrying a tray with lemonade and cookies.

“Here you go boys. I’d thought I’d leave these before I go to the store, figured you’d be hungry.” She says kindly as she lays the tray down on the coffee table.

“Yeah, he’s always hungry.” Fred joked as he reached for a cookie and then shoved it into his mouth, earning an unimpressed look from FP.

“So what are you two up to today?” She asks as she puts her coat on.

“We were just gonna go hang out for a bit, maybe go to a friends house.” FP answered with a sneaky smile on his face.

“Oh which friend?” Mrs Andrews asked, oblivious to what the boys had planned. Fred narrowed his eyes over at FP before glaring back at his mother.

“Marty Mantle, he lives up in Wilcott, has a TV in his room and everything.” FP expressed with faux excitement. 

Fred immediately interrupted their exchange as he didn’t want FP revealing too much to his mother. “Mom, you should get to the store before it closes, we’re out of washing detergent by the way.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. You boys want to be left alone. Well I’ll see you later. And FP tell Alice I said hello.” She smiled before walking out of the door.

“Will do Mrs Andrews!” FP waved off as she left. Once she did, Fred stretched his leg out and kicked FP’s ankle.

“Ow, what was that for?!” He said as he rubbed his injured foot.

“You know what for jackass. I don’t need my Mom knowing anything about your revenge of the nerds plot against Mantle.” Fred almost yelled. “What were you gonna do anyway?” 

“Follow me out to your garage and you’ll find out.” FP smirked as he rose up from the couch. With Fred reluctantly following him outside.


	19. No More Mistakes Chapter 19

The final week of Junior year had finally commenced and the academic year was coming to an end. Alice and FP were practically counting down the hours as they were steps closer to freedom, for a significant amount of months anyway.

They would finally be free to enjoy the summer and time together as much as possible without school being an interruption. Their main focus for this week was Junior prom at the end of it.

Alice was sat at her dressing table combing through her hair as she admired the dress she had obtained from the clothing store with Tanya the night before. She turned around and walked towards the outfit as it hung by her closet, admiring it and running her hands through the material. She would have never been able to afford it in the first place, hence why she stole it, with Tanya’s help, which is what made her appreciate it just that more.

Her thoughts were interrupted when FP slowly came into the room holding Charlie over his shoulder and winding him.

“Where did you get that?” He asked gesturing to the dress as he placed Charlie in his crib.

“That store on Benson street.” She answered.

He walked towards it and noticed the price tag was still hanging. “Oh, was it on sale?” He questioned.

“Yeah, it was. It’s for the dance on Friday, I didn’t wanna go in just anything.” She explained

“Sale huh? What was it? Five finger discount?” FP joked gesturing to the price tag again with a smile on his face.

Alice lightly smacked his chest. “Don’t joke. It’s not that deep. They barely notice missing stock.”

“Yeah whatever you say.” FP responded. 

“I can’t believe it’s our final week. This time next we’ll be having lie ins and spending more time with this little one.” She said as she cooed at Charlie in his crib.

“Lie ins? I doubt it.” FP expressed as he prepared his school bag.

“Yeah, good point.” She responds as she wraps her arms around his neck. “But at least we’ll be together, day in day out. Days at the lake, nights at the drive in or the Wyrm, taking Charlie to the park.” She smiles at the thought of it all.

“And I can’t wait for all of it.” FP replied before lowering his head to kiss her. The two ended their make out session before abruptly leaving for school.

They arrived earlier than usual and pulled up into the parking lot, being met by Fred making a dash towards them both. 

“Hey! Has Mantle arrived yet?” FP asked him. He wanted to see just how well their little prank had played out.

“Nope, but he should be arriving soon.” Fred answered with a cheeky smirk on his face.

“Why are you smiling at him like that?” Alice asked as she hung her rucksack over her shoulder.

FP wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in towards him. “No reason baby.” He said with the same smirk before leaning in to kiss her forehead. Suddenly they were interrupted by the sounds of a clunky and clapped out sounding vehicle coming through the school gate, drawing the attention of almost everybody outside, who began pointing and sniggering. FP and Fred held their laughter for as long as they could before bursting out in a full on giggling fit, confusing Alice. She glared up at them before realising they had to have something to do with this.

“Oh my God! What did you both do yesterday?!” Alice asked with feign shock on her face.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing at all. We totally didn’t go to Mantle’s and wreck his precious ride.” Fred joked before bursting out into more laughter with FP by side. They stopped once Marty slowly approached them, still in his vehicle and dodging embarrassment as the entire student body continue to laugh and whisper.

“And what the fuck are you laughing Jones?!” He yelled angrily.

FP turned his head around and looked at him disapprovingly. “You, dickhead. Keep it moving before I add to the already existing damage, and rearrange your face while I’m at it.” He threatened

Marty continued to drive on as FP gave him the finger. He turned back around to find Alice looking right at him.

“What babe?” FP asked her

Alice looked at them both with a smirk on her face and folded her arms. She began to shake her head disapprovingly. “You are both going to hell.”

He snickered and pulled her into him for a kiss. “Well as long as you’re with me, it will be all good. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and Fred shared their first period together, Health class. Despite the subject matter at hand, ultimately the class was usually incredibly boring and for the most part, Alice took mini naps while the teacher wasn’t looking or gossiped with Fred.

The two of them usually sat in the back to keep their mischief on the low. They found themselves surrounded by a full class that morning as they waited for their teacher, who was running later than usual.

Alice leaned into Fred’s desk to get his attention. “I still can’t believe you guys did that to Marty’s car. You could’ve been caught.” She whispered.

“Hey, don’t put this all on me. It was FP’s idea, I wanted no part of it, originally. And no, we were careful.” Fred answered.

Just in the midst of their conversation, their teacher walked in, trying to calm the class down. Fred and Alice immediately quietened down.

“Okay, settle down class!” Mrs Hoggins yelled as she waltzed into the room. The class immediately settled with only a few remaining girls in the back still chatting and ignoring Mrs Hoggins request for quiet.

“Okay class, so today we will be discussing abstinence. Should it practiced or not? Now I know this is a controversial topic so may I please ask that we keep things mature and civil.” Mrs Hoggins begged. The class would usually become rowdy during discussions that took place in this class but little did she know, today’s class would turn out to be something different.

“Mr Cooper?” Mrs Hoggins called, interrupting the conversation he was having with Hiram Lodge.

“What?” He answered with a tone, unimpressed that his conversation had been cut short. Alice turned towards him with a slight nervous look on her face.

“Why don’t you start us off?” She asks him, referring to the topic at hand.

“Uhm, start what off?” He questions as he’s unaware what they’re supposed to be talking about due to his conversation.

Mrs Hoggins sighed in frustration. These kids were going to be the death of her. She turned her attention to somebody in the room who appeared to be paying attention.

“Alice?!” She called. Alice’s eyes snapped back up to the board as she looked directly at her teacher. “Yes?” She responded.

“What is your stance on abstinence amongst teenagers?” She asked her. Alice sat there for a second not sure how to answer.

“Well, uhm, personally I believe trying to teach abstinence is a waste of time. Teens are going to have sex whether you like it or not, mother nature is going to take it’s course. What you should be teaching is how to be safe and responsible.” She answers boldly, earning a few nods and sounds agreement from some of the class.

The sounds were cut off by Hal practically blurting out his two cents. “I mean, yeah. I totally agree with Alice here, because I mean, if there’s a perfect argument for being safe and responsible it’s her. How’s your kid by the way?” He retorts, earning a few laughs from his clique. 

Alice glared at him with a look that could kill and instantly have him on the floor, but she wasn’t going to let him get the best of her. “He’s perfectly fine thank you, and everyday I wake up to his adorable face, that almost resembles FP’s, I thank God it’s not your DNA running through his blood, because God knows how ugly he would’ve been.” Alice snaps back, causing the entire class to laugh at Hal, leaving him embarrassed and snarling.

“Shut up Alice!” He growled.

“But then again, that still would’ve never been the case, since you can’t even get it up. I guess impotence is more likely when you’re packing under 3 inches.” Alice jokes, causing the class to erupt with laughter and even Mrs Hoggins giggled a little.

“I said shut up you skank!” He bellowed rising from his seat.

“Hal Cooper. Leave this classroom and go to the principal’s office immediately!” Mrs Hoggin’s demanded. He exit his seat, angrily pushing in his chair and walked out of the classroom in a hump, earning a smug smile from Alice on his way out. 

 

XXXXXXX

 

Her class had finished and she was at her locker packing her rucksack with books for her next class, which she really wasn’t looking forward to. She was distracted by a firm hand on her hip and she instantly smiled knowing who it was.

“Hey baby.” FP grinned as he turned her around and placed kisses along her neck, lightly sucking at her pulse spot as he did.

“Hmm, we’re not gonna make it to class if you keep doing that.” She said seductively before turning to meet his head and kissing his lips. 

He stopped their brief make out session and rested his forehead against hers. “Well then, perhaps maybe we shouldn’t?” He suggests with a wide smirk on his face.

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones! Are you trying to get me to cut class with you?” She rhetorically asks with faux shock on her face.

“No! of course not, but if you wanted to get out of here, I wouldn’t be complaining.”

She grabs a hold of his hand and begins to lead him out. “Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”


	20. Chapter 20

“So, where are we going?” Alice asks him as she runs her hands up his leg. They had been driving for about 10 minutes after they had left the high school in a hurry, hoping nobody had caught them on the security cameras.

FP glanced over at her as he continued to drive down the road. He bit his lip as her hand went further up.

“I was thinking, maybe Sweetwater river, hand out for a bit, maybe go for a swim?” He said suggestively with a smirk.

Alice smirked back at him. “That sounds great. Shame I didn’t bring my swimming kit.” She said seductively, earning a smile from him. 

“Well, neither did I.” He laughed.

They pulled up towards the river and quietly observed the scenery for a minute. He reached his arm around her and pulled her into him. She rested her head upon his shoulder and cuddled into him, laying her hand on his chest.

“I’ve never noticed how beautiful this place is before,” Alice says breaking the silence between the two of them.

“That’s because most of the times we come here, you’re distracted by other things, and so am I.” He smirks leaning in to kiss her. She gladly embraces it and reaches up towards his face, pulling him into the kiss. He runs his hands through her hair as he devours her mouth with his tongue, illicit a moan from her. They pull apart to breathe and he gazes into her eyes afterwards. 

“What?” She asks smiling at him.

“I’ve just been thinking, about everything we’ve been through this year, it’s amazing how we found our way back to each other, and now we’ve got a family.” He says as he smiles thinking about their little boy.

“I know, it’s crazy. Did you think we’d be in this position this time last year.” She wonders.

“Honestly? Mostly yeah. I mean Charlie aside, I did think that we’d still be happy together, and Charlie was a wonderful surprise.” He says happily. “Do you ever think about more kids?” He questioned

“Not right now, maybe five years down the line.”

“Oh, you see us lasting that long?” He asks with a cheeky grin?

“And you don’t? no wait you’re right, I would’ve run off with Johnny Depp by then.” She jokes.

“Oh very funny, you’d have to get past Winona first.” He answered.

“Oh, I can take her.”

“Oh, really you can?”

“Hell yeah, I’m scrappy.”

“Right,” FP responds

“Babe, I was only kidding. Johnny could turn up here right now asking for my hand in marriage and I’d still tell him to take a hike. You’re the only man I have eyes for.” She says as she lightly brushes against his cheek.

“I love you.” He whispers to her.

“I love you too.” She responds with a kiss. “Now come on, let's get in the water.”

 

\----

 

“Al, you ready?” FP asked before walking into the room. The weekend had finally arrived, meaning it was time for their Junior Prom. She had spent hours on her hair and makeup and was just making the finishing touches. 

“We’ve gotta meet Fred - ” He began before stopping himself as he laid eyes upon her. He was totally stunned, not that she wasn’t always beautiful but something about her in that dress did something to him. She was an absolute vision.

“What are you gawking at Jones?” She smiled.

“Nothing. You just look beautiful.” He answered before walking over to her and kissing her on the neck.

“You know what? Maybe Fred could wait a little longer.” He said suggestively. 

She quickly moved away from him. “Uhm, no way. I spent way too long on my hair for you to sweat it out. I don’t want you ruining it” She smirked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, smiling as he did. He lowered his face to hers, planting another kiss on her neck. “You sure about that?” He asked rhetorically as he continued to kiss her neck.

Alice laughed in response and jokingly pushed him. “No! I mean it, go get ready.” She said to him before he kissed her on the cheek and left, leaving her with Charlie in the room. She walked over to his crib and picked him up. The infant was sound asleep and she cuddled him tightly to her chest, smiling at how beautiful he was. She couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to blessed with such a precious little boy. She was the happiest she had ever been at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I feel like this is dragging and have been planning a brief time jump. What do you all think? Let me know


	21. Chapter 21

*2 month time jump*

 

“Can you say dada? dada?” FP asked of the 3 month old he held in his hands. It was the crack of dawn and Alice was still fast asleep behind him. She was exhausted after her 8 hour shift at Pops the night before.

Their summer vacation so far had been super busy with two of them either working or minding Charlie. They didn’t have much time for themselves.

The infant began to gurgle again as his father played with him. “Was that a smile little man?” FP says proudly.

“No. Pretty sure it’s gas.” Alice says from behind with her sleepy voice. She rests her chin on his shoulder and smiles down at Charlie in his hands as the tot waves his arms around.

“Good morning to you too.” FP says to her before turning his head kissing her lips. “What time did you get in last night?” 

Alice rubbed her eyes and began to tie her hair up. “Uhm, around midnight I guess.” She relaxed back against the headboard and continued to smile at the sight of FP and Charlie. 

He handed her the infant so she would feed him as he was getting cranky. She positioned him against her chest. 

“So why don’t we go to Pop’s for breakfast babe? I’m in the mood for pancakes.” He explains. 

“What a coincidence, I’m in the mood for pancakes too.” She smiles.

“Okay, I’m gonna hop in the shower. We’ll leave in a little while.” He says before kissing her.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

The two of them strolled into Pop’s pushing Charlie’s pram. FP held the door open for them to walk through and they were immediately approached by Pop as they did. 

“Morning you two. It’s nice to see kids your age up this early.” He says to them with a smile.

“Morning Pop. Yeah, we thought we’d get some breakfast.” Alice answers. 

“And how’s the little one?” He pokes his head into Charlie’s pram and looks at him smiling. The infant is flailing his little fists about.

“He’s perfect, as usual.” Alice brags. She never thought she’d be one of those mothers who constantly talked about about how great their kids were when nobody asked but every time she looked at that little face that resembled her and FP she couldn’t help it, he really was perfect to her.

Pop let’s the two of them sit down in their usual booth and they give him their usual breakfast orders. They attend Pops so often that he practically has it memorised by now. 

As he walks off, the two are interrupted by the ringing bell at the door and see Fred come through, who immediately waves to them and walks over to their booth.

“Alice Smith and FP Jones up out of bed before 9 am? Should I check for flying pigs?” He jokes as he sits down next to FP.

“Very funny. What are you doing here anyway?” FP asks his best friend.

“Oscar and his girlfriend are staying for the week and their room is next to mine. Long story short, I can hear everything. I had to get out of there this morning.” 

“Gross. We didn’t need to know that.” Alice explains as she lifts Charlie out of the pram and sits him on her lap. The infant immediately began to reach for the salt shaker on the table, causing Alice to laugh. His movement skills were quite advanced for a baby his age.

“No baby you can’t have that.” Alice says to him as she puts the salt shaker out of reach. She reaches over to the pram and takes out the soft blue toy snake she has and hands it to him, waving it in his face in attempt to make him smile.

“Are you working tonight?” Fred asks FP while Alice is distracted. “Because I was thinking we could go to the Wyrm and hang out.” He finished 

“Luckily nope, so sure we can.” FP explains. He was waiting for a response from Fred but he got nothing.

“Fred?” He said again, trying to get his attention but he was just staring over at the counter with his mouth agape. Alice snapped her fingers in front of his face and still no response.

They both turned around to look at what had him so mesmerised and they soon figured it had to have something to do with the mysterious raven haired beauty that was stood at the counter. They had never seen her before and figured she must be new to town.

FP flicked his ear, which finally got a response from him.

“Ow! What was that for?” Fred asked rubbing his ear.

“Pick your jaw up dude, you’ll catch flies.” FP jokes.

“Who is that girl? She doesn’t go to our school does she?” Fred questions with his eyes still glued to her

“No. I don’t think so. She must be new in town.” Alice answers.

Their conversation was cut short when the raven haired girl began to walk over towards them nervously.

Alice smiled at her as she approached the table. 

“Hi.” The nervous brunette began. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find any wine stores around here would you?” She kindly asked. 

The three of them could tell by the way she was dressed and her whole vibe that she definitely wasn’t from Riverdale, was too classy and high maintenance, and they were pretty sure the studs in her ears were real diamonds.

“We don’t have a wine store here in Riverdale honey. Perhaps try Centerville.” Alice advices 

Hermione rolls her eyes and sighs. “I thought not.”

“Are you new in town?” Alice asks

“Yes. I just moved earlier this week with my Mom.” 

“Where are you from originally?”

“New York City. Born and raised.” Hermione answers proudly with a wide smile 

“Ah, that explains the diamonds then.” FP interrupts. 

“I’m Hermione, by the way. Hermione Gomez.” She introduces 

“I’m FP. This is Alice.” FP replies featuring towards Alice. She gives a little wave towards her.

“And this guy who can’t pick up his jaw is Fred.” FP said pointing towards his best friend.

Hermione turned towards him and gave him a goofy like smile, showing her teeth and everything. She reached out her hand to shake his and he gladly accepted.

“Nice to meet you.” He said nervously as he shook her hand, still staring up at her in awe. She tucked a piece loose hair behind her hair and turned away from him with a nervous smile on her face as she bit her lip. FP and Alice could already sense the sexual tension between the two.

“And who’s this little guy?” Hermione asked gesturing towards Charles, teaching her pinky ginger out for him to hold.

“This is Charlie, our son.” Alice says proudly looking down at the infant.

“He’s adorable. I see the resemblance.” Hermione finishes. “So do you guys go to Riverdale High? I’ll be starting there in the fall. Is public school really as rough as depicted in the movies?” She asked before sipping on her milkshake.

“Not really. Media tends to exaggerate it, but Riverdale High is pretty tame. Nothing crazy ever happens.” Fred answers. 

“Do you mind if I sit?” She asked looking at Fred with those eyes again.

“No, not at all.” He responded before shifting to the side so she could sit next to him in the booth, causing smirks to appear on FP and Alice’s faces.

“So what school did you go to before this?” FP asks

“The Spence school in Manhattan. The women in my family have attended the establishment for generations.” She says proudly.

“Oh so you’re RICH rich. Good to know.” FP responds.

“My father was Victor Gomez. Owner of Gomez industries.” She responds with a sad look.

“Was?” Alice questions.

“He passed away a few months ago, and my mother thought a fresh start in a new town would be just the change we needed. That’s why we moved here.”

“I’m so sorry.” Alice says, comforting her hand. She normally didn’t befriend girls from the right side of the track but there was something about Hermione that struck her as genuine and down to earth.

Their moment is interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Hermione’s purse. She pulls it out revealing a cellular phone, something considered so prestigious that stores didn’t even bother to stock many of them. She really was rich.

“Is that a cellphone?!” FP asks in awe.

“Yeah. It looks like my town car is here. I gotta go but it was great meeting you all.” Hermione says with a smile as she prepares to leave. 

“Bye, it was nice to meet you.” Alice says sweetly. FP just gives her a wave and Fred does the same with a goofy smile on his face.

After she exits, he turns back around to find Alice and FP smirking at him.

“What?!” He asks innocently

“Somebody’s got a crush.” Alice teases.

“I do not, I just.....She’s just.....” Fred stutters

“Just super pretty and rich and.....” FP is cut off when Alice smacks him in the chest.

“Just not as pretty as you.” He says with a smile at Alice before leaning down with puckered lips to kiss her.

“We should totally set you up with her.” Alice advices

“Oh no! Come on, I don’t want you guys screwing this up for me.” Fred begs.

“We won’t screw anything up Freddy. We’re just gonna set you two up on a nice normal date.” FP promises.

“And she clearly likes you too.” Alice reveals.

“You think so?” 

“Yeah, she was totally flirting with you. The lip bite, the hair tuck, the glances. Trust me, I know all those tricks. Plus aren’t you tired of third wheeling us all the time? We need to make our clique a foursome.” Alice continues.

“Okay fine. You’ve got a deal.” Fred happily agrees, causing FP and Alice to high five each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Most Saturday mornings for Alice and FP were spent cradling Charlie in their arms and arguing over who would give him his bottle, but not this morning. Alice and FP had the house to their selves and took it upon themselves to take full advantage of their alone time.

She had positioned herself on his lap, straddling him as their sheets barely covered her, her arms leant on his shoulders, she pulled on his dark curls, bringing him into her and planting kisses all over his face.

“Glad you convinced my old man to take Charlie and the dog for a walk.” FP said gladly as he moved to kiss her neck and ran his hands down her bare back. 

Alice giggled as he began to suck on her neck harder and his finger tips lightly stroked her back muscles softly.

“Yeah well this alone time was much needed.” She says to him before moving back to his lips and deepening their kiss. 

“Tell me about it.” He says before smirking against her lips. He holds onto her back and rolls her over on the bed so he’s now on top, moving his face into her neck again before lowering himself to her waist, planting kisses down her bare chest as he does, giving her one final smile before devouring her.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“I’ve missed this.” She says softly as her finger tips dance across his chest. He’s leaned up against his headboard with his arm wrapped around her, tightly pulling her into him and admiring her after glow.

“Hmm, I could tell by those moans.” He joked before she slapped his chest a little. 

“My moans?! You were pretty vocal too from what I can remember.” She reminds him

“Not as much as you were, but then again I don’t blame you.” He brags before bringing his other arm behind his head.

They hear the door unlocking and snap up quickly as they are still unclothed. They gather their clothing together as they hear a stroller coming through the front door and Hot Dog barking.

“FP?! Alice?!” Forsythe senior calls out. “I wonder where your mommy and daddy are huh?” He says to Charlie in a baby voice as he takes him out of his stroller and holds him on his hip.

Alice rushes out of the room tying her robe around her. She smiles as soon as she sees Charlie in his grandfathers arms.

“There’s my little man!” She practically squeals as she lifts him out of his grandfathers hands and presses kisses into his cheeks. 

“Sorry we didn’t hear you, we were, busy.” FP says slowly entering the room blushing a little, hoping Forsythe senior doesn’t catch on to what they were doing.

“Yeah, I bet you were.” Forsythe senior smirks.

“How was he?” Alice asks referring to Charlie.

“He was good, less crabby than he was at that age.” Forsythe senior says as he sits back into his armchair pouting towards FP.

“Hey, I wasn’t that bad was I?” FP jokes

“Are you kidding?! The only time you didn’t cry or complain was when you were eating.” Forsythe says to him. Overall, FP was a happy baby but when he got irritable it was hard to stop him, and not much has changed to this day.

“Because he takes after his Mommy doesn’t he?” Alice says before kissing Charlie on the cheek. “Here, I think he needs changing.” She says as she attempts to hand the baby to his father, who took him back into his room. Alice smiled as he blew raspberries into the tots cheek.

She turned back around to find Forsythe staring at her as if something was plaguing him.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she sat on the couch opposite him.

“I didn’t want to say anything before but, I bumped into your mom out there too.” He explains.

Alice rolled her eyes upon hearing about her mother. She honestly wanted nothing more to do with that woman.

“What did she want? And why is she even still in town?” Alice asked in an annoyed tone.

“From what I gather, she seems serious about making amends with you.” Forsythe told her.

“Where have I heard that before?”

“I think you should at least hear her out, not that you owe her anything but it’s gonna plague you even more if you don’t.” Forsythe explained to her. Deep down Alice knew that he was right, it was plaguing her, and even though she couldn’t stand her mother a small part of her wanted to work on rebuilding their relationship. 

“I’ll think about it.” Alice told him before going back to the bedroom. She entered to find FP laying on the bed and raising Charlie up into the air and back down to him, making her smile instantly.

“Hey, you okay babe?” He asks her as she stands in the door way.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’ll always be as long as I’ve got you two.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Orders up!” Alice heard from behind her. The yelling from her colleague Natalie had snapped her out of her daydream.

She liked working at Pops but boy could the night shifts be boring, and if not boring, irritating, especially with unwanted guests hanging around the diner like they didn’t have homes to go to.

She was tasked with the honour of serving and waiting on Mustang, Tall Boy and the rest of their braindead crew for the night, and besides being unpleasant customers they had been pretty much harassing her all night.

She reluctantly grabbed their orders, wanting desperately to spit in them but knowing it was the furthest thing from professional, and slowly walked towards their table, narrowing her eyes at the four men as they became loud and belligerent.

She stopped as she approached them and slowly lowered their orders onto the table, not caring about what meal belonged to who, she was more concerned about Mustang checking her out and thinking she didn’t notice.

“Something else, Tall boy?” She said through gritted teeth as she acknowledged his staring.

He looked her up and down, with a wide smirk on his face.

“Nah baby, expect maybe your number of course.” He said smugly before his eyes landed on her chest area.

“Keep looking at my tits and you’ll be wearing that milkshake.” She warmed before storming off, hearing the men’s cheers of shock to her response. 

She walked back to the counter and slams her notepad and pen onto the table. Her moment is interrupted by the bell ringing, indicating a new customer and sees Hermione walk in with a wide smile on her face, until she lays eyes on Alice.

“Hey, you look rough. Everything okay?” The raven haired girl asked as she walked towards the counter.

Alice smiles back, appreciating her concern and then turned towards the serpent crew near the back of the diner.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Just a few assholes, nothing I can’t handle. What are you so chirpy about?” She asks as she rests her elbow on the counter and leans her head in her hand.

“Well, I was deliberating on whether or not to say anything but, Fred asked me out.” Hermione practically whispers excitedly.

Alice’s mouth drops in excitement before she grabs her new friends hand to squeeze. “Shit! That’s great.”

“There is a but though.” Hermione explains, dying down her excitement a little.

“A but? What do you mean a but?” Alice questions. “He likes you, you like him? What’s the problem?”

“I said I’d think about it.” Hermione admitted before covering her face in shame.

“What’s there to think about?!” Alice asked

“It’s just-“ Hermione continues before taking a deep sigh

“Just what?”

“It’s the first time anybody’s asked me out.” Hermione admits

“Seriously?” Alice asks in shock. It came as a surprise to her seeing as Hermione was a pretty girl.

“Yeah. And I’m scared of jumping into something that’s already going to fast or that I’ll screw things up.” Hermione explains

“Well that’s understandable.” Alice responds. 

“Why don’t you come with us?” Hermione suggests.

“What? No, that’s weird.” Alice argues.

“Not just you! FP too. Like a double date. Find a baby sitter for Charlie and come to the drive in with us on Saturday night.”

“Well since you’re desperate, I’ll oblige. Hey it might be fun too, I’ve never double dated.” Alice says with a smile

“Thank you so much. Oh, and can I get chocolate milkshake?” Hermione asks. 

“Sure.” Alice smiles before turning around to the milkshake machine and preparing the chocolate drink. She turns back around with the cup in her hand and is suddenly put off by the sound of the bell ringing and the two customers that enter the door. Marty and Hiram. This was all she needed

“Ugh!” Alice scoffs as she places the milkshake on the counter.

“What?” Hermione asks before taking a sip of her beverage.

“Don’t look now but two of Riverdale High’s biggest assholes have just pitched up.”

Hermione turned around to take a look at the two “assholes” and is instantly put off by Hiram narrowing his eyes at her and giving her an unwanted smirk. She turned around quickly in the hopes that it would turn him away but it just did the opposite.

The two boys wolf whistled towards the girls as they approached the counter, causing Alice to scowl at the two of them.

“Hey Alice.” Marty says enthusiastically with a smug smirk. “So you work here now? Wow! Moving up in the world huh?” He jokes

“Aww, good one Marty. Did you come up with that one yourself or did your boyfriend here teach you how to say it?” She smirks back.

Hermione snickers at the whole exchange between them.

“What? No smart comeback? I guess you normally rely on the third blind mice for that right?” Alice questions.

“Who’s the third?” Hermione asks

“My ex.” Alice answers with an eye roll

“Yeah, her ex. The same guy she refused to put out for yet happily spread her legs for that southside hoodrat.” Hiram rudely intervenes. 

Alice immediately closed her fists and began to walk out from behind the counter. “Right that’s it!” She bellowed before attempting to throw her fist to Hiram jaw but she was stopped by Hermione.

“Alice stop! He’s not worth it.” She says to her sternly trying to calm Alice down, but it’s not working. There’s nothing she wants to do more in that moment than wipe those smug smiles off their faces.

“And who the hell are you?” Hiram asks her.

“None of your fucking business.” Hermione cursed. 

“No need to be rude sweetie, I always ask about the pretty new faces that come around Riverdale.” Hiram said with a smirk before reaching his hand to her face and stroking her hair.

Alice scoffed in disgust before Hermione immediately kneed him where it hurts. He instantly fell to floor, yelling out in pain. Marty helped him back up and they both stood there looking the two girls who were now having a laughing fit.

“Unless you want a black eye to match your damaged tiny equipment, I suggest you get the fuck out.” Alice said as she stormed towards the door opening it wide so they got the message. 

“You bitches are crazy.” Marty growls. 

“Thank you.” Alice says feigning gratitude as she places her hand on her heart. “Now get the fuck out before you get the same.” The two men walked out the door slowly and Alice closed it with pride. That was the first time Marty and Hiram had been put in their place and she couldn’t be happier.

“Thanks for that.” She says softly to Hermione.

“Don’t mention it.” She says back holding Alices hand. 

“Now where were we? Oh yes, this double date.” Alice says. Hermione listened to her speak as she continued to sip on her milkshake, happily planning what would be her first date.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

She returned home from her shift late that night and found FP fast asleep with Charlie resting on his chest and bottle near his little mouth.

She found the sight so adorable. She removed her uniform and hang it on the chair, tied her hair up and put on one of FP’s t shirts. She loved sleeping in his shirts, especially when he wasn’t with her, it made her feel closer to him. 

She got into the bed carefully, so she wouldn’t disturb Charlie. 

FP felt the bed dip slightly and woke to find his girlfriend coming next to him.

“Hey baby.” He says with a groggy voice before kissing the side of her face. “How was your shift?” 

“Well, I almost knocked out Marty and Hiram.” She says smugly.

“What?!” He says in shock, opening his eyes a little wider.

“But we’ll talk about it morning babe. It’s 2 am, I’m exhausted.” She says resting her head against the pillow.

“Okay baby, go to sleep. I love you.” He tells her.

“I love you too.” She says as she strokes his chin. 

 

XXXXX

 

Charlie is the first to wake up that morning, followed by FP who is awoken by a tiny fist hitting his face.

“Hey little man.” He greets him as he sits up rubbing his eyes. He holds the tot in his lap and looks over to Alice, who is sound asleep. She looks so beautiful in her slumber and he honestly can’t think of anyone or anything more beautiful. 

He lowers his head to kiss her nose and then proceeds to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for the little one. 

He keeps Charlie secure in his arms while he waits for the bottle to warm up and tests it on his wrist before feeding the infant. 

“Here you go buddy.” He coos as he pushes the bottle towards the infants lips. He instantly latches on and moves his little hands to attempt to hold the bottle himself. FP laughs at the tot’s attempts to feed himself.

“Yeah you were hungry weren’t you?” He cooed again before walking back into the bedroom to find Alice up and awake at her dressing table brushing her hair.

“You’re finally awake then?” He jokes before placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiles and watches as he walks back over to the bed and sits down. “So, what happened last night?” He asked as he continued feeding Charlie. He was nearly finished.

Alice sighed and placed her hair brush back down. “Well where do you want me to start? Mustang and Tall boy damn near harassing me or Marty running his mouth and Hermione kneeing Hiram in the junk?” She says nonchalantly before turning around.

FP furrows his brows before getting up and putting Charlie down in his crib.

“What?!” He says with concern as walks towards her. He stood behind her and placed his hands around her waist, trying to turn her around.

She places her hands on his cheeks, hoping it calms him down. “It’s no big deal. I handled it.” Alice assures him with a smile.

“No, don’t say that. It is a big deal. I don’t want anyone messing with you.” FP said to her as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair. 

“I know. And I love you for that but really, Hermione and I handled them.” She said with a smirk as she remembers Hiram practically falling to the floor in pain.

“I still want to look out for you baby. And next time I see Tall boy and Mustang, they’ll be lucky if they still have their teeth.” He warns.

She bites her lip seductively and looks up into his soft brown eyes. “Mhm, I love it when you get all macho and over protective.” She says as she runs her hands up his bare muscular back. 

He moved his hands further up her her body, raising her, well his, t-shirt as he did. He lowered his head to kiss her neck. “And I love when you bite your lip like that. You know it drives me crazy.” He smirked before turning the both of them around and falling onto the bed.

 

XXXXXXX

 

“So, we’re just waiting to hear back from his lawyer and hopefully, he’ll be out soon.” Tanya explains to Alice and FP as the three of them walk through Pickens park. 

“They can really let your old man out? Just like that?” FP questions. 

“Yeah. On a good behaviour technicality, he’s eligible for early release.” Tanya explains to the two of them. 

“Well that’s good news, isn’t it?” Alice questions 

“I guess. But I know he’s gonna be up to his old shit the minute he gets out so honestly, I couldn’t care less. Tommy, Tina and I have done fine without him for the past 6 months. Anyway, speaking of shitty parents, have you heard from your Mom?” She asks Alice. Knowing it’s a touchy subject, she continues to look at Alice to make sure her face doesn’t change.

“She’s still in town, God knows why. I told her to get lost last time I saw her.” Alice mentioned. 

“Probably for you babe.” FP intervenes.

“Who’s side are you one here?” Alice snapped back, causing FP to walk ahead with the stroller. 

“He’s just trying to help Al.” Tanya noted.

“Well I’d prefer if he, and everyone refrained from that.” 

“Everyone else?”

“Forsythe saw her the other day and said she’s been wanting to see me and that she seems genuine.” Alice muttered. “And I have been thinking about it but....I don’t know, I’m just nervous and I don’t know the right time.” Alice reveals.

The three of them begin to approach the trailer park and Tanya comes up with an idea. “How about now?” She says gesturing to the section of the trailer park in which Alices mother lives.

“How about how what?” FP questions as he turns back towards them.

“Alice seeing her dragon of a mother. If anything it will get her off your case.” Tanya explains. 

Alice thinks it over for a second and realised Tanya is making sense. She should see her mother and at least try to make amends if she’s willing to fix their relationship.

“I would stay and go in with you but I’ve gotta babysit Mickey, so laters.” Tanya tells the two of them before walking off to her home. 

“Are you sure about this babe.” FP asks her as he wraps his hand around her waist. 

“Yeah, I am. What’s the worst that could happen?”

The two of them stop outside the trailer and peek through the windows, double checking if anybody is actually in.

“Hello? Mom?” Alice calls as she peeks through the window. She looks through to the small living room area and noticed nobody is there.

“I’m gonna knock.” FP tells her. He doesn’t receive an answer after he does and the two of them figure she must not be home. They’re about to leave as they hear the trailer door creak open.

“Ali?” Karen mumbles with a cigarette lodged in her mouth. “You came.” She says with the widest smile on her face. She steps off the porch, tidying herself up a bit and pulls her arms out.

“Can I get a hug?” She questions, with desperation in her voice and eyes. Alice reluctantly walks towards her and allows her mother to embrace her. She hasn’t done this since she was a child and she was willing to admit she missed this sort of affection from her mother.

“Well are we gonna stand here all day or are the two of you going to come in?” She asks before letting Alice go. The three of them walk into the trailer, with FP leaving the stroller outside and carrying Charlie in.

They notice the trailer could definitely do with some TLC and probably hasn’t been tidied in weeks.

“Sorry about the mess, I haven’t been around much. I been out most days trying to look for new work.” She says as she sits down in her armchair. Alice and FP sit back in the couch opposite her. Nothing much has changed she thought to herself. Her mother still was still hopeless when it came to housework and still smoked like a chimney.

“I would’ve opened the door sooner but I thought it might’ve been Ray. He keeps hassling me but I made it clear I want nothing to do with him.” She says sternly before taking a drag of her cigarette.

“That’s good to know.” Alice says with slight enthusiasm, she didn’t really care but she was trying to make an effort.

“And there he is! My little grandson. So how’s he doing? He was tiny the last time I saw him.” She says gesturing towards Charlie. She has a bright smile on her face as she does.

“Yeah well, he’s a Jones so naturally he’s a growing boy.” FP jokes. There’s and awkward silence between the three before Alice breaks it.

“So, Forsythe mentioned you wanted to see me-“ She continued before being interrupted by Karen.

“I did! I meant what I said last time I saw you, I wanna be a better mom to you. A grandmother to little Charlie. And I am so sorry for what I did. Baby please, forgive me.” Karen pleaded. 

“Look, I can’t forgive you that easily, but I am willing to move forward, if you’re willing to change.” Alice tells her

“I am. I just want to be there for you baby, both of you. I made mistakes in the past but I’m willing to change.” She says before grabbing Alice’s hand and lightly stroking it.

Alice smiles down as she does. “Thanks Mom.” She says before placing her hand on top of hers. “I’m just gonna use the bathroom quickly.” Alice says before getting up and leaving the room.

“And I think this one needs changing.” FP says as he gathers up Charlie’s diaper bag.

“Oh I can do that, give him to me.” Karen offers as she gets up.

FP is hesitant at first but then hands Charlie over to Karen. “Okay, here, watch his head.” He warns as he places the tot in his grandmothers arms. “And here’s his diaper bag.” 

She takes the bag and walks over to her room to change him.

“Well aren’t you just a cutie huh?” She says playing with the baby’s fist. “You’ll definitely be a great help to us. Now we just have to get your Mommy on board.” She says with a suspicious smirk on her face.

 

XXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that scene between Alice and a sleepy FP and Charlie was inspired by this edit by the master of manipulations and edits @fpjones_alicesmith on Instagram https://www.instagram.com/p/BgRrZOeFig_/?igshid=63rapacs1epp Feel free to check out the rest of her edits on her page if you haven’t already. They’re amazing!
> 
> So, what could Alice’s mother be up to? Any theories? Feel free to share.


	24. Chapter 24

“I still don’t see why Hermione needed us to hold her hand.” FP says to Alice. It was Friday night and the two were stood outside the concession and ticket stand at the Twilight Drive in waiting for Hermione to purchase their tickets. 

He stood behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. She lightly brushed his hands over her abdomen area.

“Because it’s her first date, she’s nervous. Plus don’t you wanna support Fred? This would be his first date since what? 8th grade? He seriously needs some action.”

Hermione returned from the ticket stand interrupting their discussion. She figured the least she could do is pay for their tickets since she practically begged them for this double date.

“Okay that’s four tickets secured.” She hands FP and Alice their tickets and pockets the other two for safe keeping. She glances around the busy drive in seeing no sign of Fred yet and her nerves suddenly take over.

“Do I look okay?” She says to FP, gesturing her outfit.

His eyebrows furrowed and he instantly turned to Alice.

“I’m a guy, this really isn’t my expertise Hermione.” He laughs holding his hands up in defence.

She scoffs and turns to Alice, hoping to get an answer out of her. 

“Don’t listen to him, you look great. Besides, Fred isn’t the superficial type, he’s going to be more interested in what’s underneath.” Her eyes pop out upon hearing how awkward that sounded. 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, he’s just going to be more interested in you as person, not what you’re wearing or how you look.” Alice reveals.

Hermione smiles, with this new nugget of information raising her confidence a little higher.

“Yeah she’s right about that. It explains the crush he had on the most unpleasant girl in 1st grade. She killed bugs and scribbled over other kids drawings, yet he still wanted to ‘see the best in her’” FP mimics.

“Until she put compost waste in his backpack.” Alice laughed as she reminisced over their 1st grade memory.

Hermione bares her teeth in shock. “Wow, he must’ve been desperate.” 

“He wasn’t desperate, he’s just always seeing the best in people and doesn’t judge a book by its cover.” Alice explained to her. “Which is also why he thought this girl was some misunderstood sweetheart with deep rooted pain, but as he’d come to learn a few years down the line in junior high, she was just a bitch.”

“Speak of the devil.” FP interrupts as he turns his head around and spots Penelope Blossom in his eye-line. The girls follow his lead.

“That’s who he had a crush on? The red head?” Hermione questions.

“Yep. The red dahlia herself. Penelope Blossom. The grand high cunt of Riverdale High.” Alice sighs. If she had known Penelope was going to be here tonight she wouldn’t have bothered turning up.

Their staring is put to to a halt as they notice Fred’s truck pulling. He hops out of the vehicle and made his way to towards them all.

“Hey. What were you all whispering about?”

“You.” FP blurts out

“What about me?”

“The fact you had a crush on Penelope in elementary that you think we’ve all forgotten about.” Alice laughs

His mouth drops and he turns red with embarrassment. Standing there practically tongue tied as Hermione pierces her lips together to avoid laughing out loud, he can say he had never been more embarrassed.

“Look, I was like 6 okay?! In retrospect I don’t know what I was thinking. Clearly my perception of girls was very skewered.” He defends.

Hermione giggles a little. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. 

“It’s okay, honestly. We all have an embarrassing crush right? I’m sure you two did at one point or another?” Hermione asks rhetorically as she gestured to a very cuddly FP and Alice.

“Yeah right! Those two have been horn dogs for each other for as long as I can remember.” Fred jokes, earning a swat to the chest from Alice.

The film was about to start shortly so the four of them proceeded to their trucks, FP and Alice in one and Hermione and Fred in the other.

“After you.” Fred says politely as he opens the door for Hermione, leaving her smitten.

“Thank you.” She smiled before hopping into the vehicle. He shut the door for her and moved into the other side.

FP and Alice were sat in their truck watching from the sidelines, Alice gushing over Fred’s gentlemen like actions. 

“Aww, he opened the door for her!” She gushed looking over at them through the passenger seat window. “How come you never do that for me?” She questioned before nudging him.

“I did it on our first date!” He defends. He put his drinks down and placed his arm around her shoulder and slowly pulled her in to him. “Besides, I certainly make up for it.” He smirks before leaning into her further and kissing her deeply. She embraces it and holds his face in her hands.

She moved her leg over and placed herself into his lap. He circled her waist with his hands and stroked her back, running his hands up and down her silky porcelain skin as he moved his lips towards her neck.

“Are we really doing this right now.” He questioned.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Alice smirks before moving her lips back onto his.

Meanwhile in other truck, Fred is trying desperately to make meaningful conversation. 

“So, have you seen Rebel without a Cause before?” 

She stops sipping her cola to answer and looks up at him. “Nope. This would be my first time.”

“Then you’ve really missed out. It’s and absolute classic! James Dean at his finest.” He answers. Revel without a cause was admittedly his favourite movie. He could watch it on repeat for days on end. 

“Fine is a word to describe him alright.” She added before biting her lip. “And I’m more into Romance and coming of age films. Sixteen candles is my favourite. Have you seen it?”

“Nope, but perhaps one day if the drive in is playing it we can come by, check it out?” He suggests. He then placed his hand over the seat and Hermione catches on to his game.

She smiled widely at him. “Sure, I’d love that!” She says enthusiastically before sipping her drink again and turning back to the screen. 

They’re about 20 minutes into the movie before one of them speaks again.

“You look a little bit like him you know.” Hermione announces as she admires James Dean in the flesh on screen.

Fred instantly blushed upon hearing such a compliment. “I’ve heard that once, or twice.” He stutters happily. 

She finds his giddy, shy and awkward behaviour so cute. She stares into his eyes and Fred can feel her glaring he turns his head and meets hers, gazing into her deep brown orbs.

He’d truly never seen anyone so beautiful before. Her raven hair flowing down past her shoulders, her pearly white smile and golden brown eyes were enough to melt his heart. 

Meanwhile back in FP’s truck, he and Alice were finishing up their, activities. 

She sat back into her seat and ran her hand through her hair. Chest rising and heavily panting as her shirt was unbuttoned and her bra was on full display, but she didn’t care. 

She pulled her underwear back up her thighs as he pulled his jeans up and zipped them. 

He turned his head and smirked at her as she grinned back. “Well that was-“

“Amazing? You’re welcome by the way.” She interrupted. 

“I wonder how the two love birds are getting on.” He questions. The two of them look out the window and see he has his hand around Hermione’s chair and the two look a little closer than usual. 

“Well well well, looks like they’re planning on making first base tonight.” Alice announces as she sees the two with their faces up pretty close to each other.

“Well good on you Freddy boy, didn’t think you had it in you.” FP says proud of his best friend.

“Pass me five bucks so I can get some popcorn, all that loving made me hungry.” She grins

“Baby, you’ve got your own money.” He argued.

“I birthed your child, it’s the least you can do.” She reminds him as she holds out her hand.

He rolls his eyes and gives in eventually, reaching into his wallet and pulling out 5 dollar bills.”

She smiles and snatched it from his hand before leaving the vehicle. “You know you love me baby.” She says before blowing a kiss to him and skipping over to the concession stand.

She buys her popcorn and makes her way back to the truck but is stopped quite literally by Penelope as the girl bumps into her, causing Alice to drop her popcorn onto the ground.

“For fucks sake.” She yells.

“Oh calm down trailer trash it was an accident.” Penelope argues.

“Accident my ass.” Alice snarls at her before slamming Penelope’s drink onto the ground.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Penelope shouts before shoving Alice.

Alice shoves her back twice as hard, almost making her fall and before the two know it their embroiled in a full on angry shoving match. 

Back in Fred’s truck, He and Hermione were about to take things up a notch as she had her placed on his face and was about to kiss him but they were interrupted by the screeching of a woman that sounded like Penelope.

“What the hell was that?” Hermione asks worried before looking out the window. Fred follows her lead and notices FP running out of his truck towards the concession stand.

“FP?!” He calls out, but received not answer. He sees him trying to pull Alice away from the redhead.

“What’s going on? Is that Alice?” Hermione questions.

“I think so, let’s check it out.” They both exit the car and run in the direction towards FP.

“What the hell happened?” FP asks as he’s joined by Fred and Hermione.

“Oh nothing just this cow being her usual self!” Alice says angrily.

“I didn’t do anything! It was an accident, learn to put a leash on your bitch FP.” Penelope rudely advices.

Alice practically lunged at the girl ready to break her nose but she stopped by FP and Fred holding her back and Hermione standing in her way.

“Shut the fuck up Penelope!” FP yells. 

“Ugh, typical, southside trash overreacting and acting all crazy over something so small. Why don’t you go back to the trailer park?”

“LET ME AT HER!” Alice screams trying to get out of FP and Fred’s hold.

“She’s not worth it Alice, calm down before you get into trouble.” Hermione advised.

“I’m sorry, who the hell are you and who asked for your opinion?” Penelope rudely said to her.

“Hey don’t talk to her like that!” Fred snaps, surprising all three of them at once, it was very rare that he got angry but right then they were seeing him in a new light.

Penelope wandered off and decided it was best to ignore the situation, leaving the four of them all stood there. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

“So, you weren’t exaggerating when you said she was a cunt huh?” Hermione speaks as the four of them sat at a booth with milkshakes.

“No we were not.” FP jokes 

“And this feud between her and Alice, don’t worry you’ll get used to it.” Fred mentions.

She kicked him under the table upon hearing that. “You should’ve let me hit her!” Alice bellowed to the boys before gulping her drink, she was still pissed about the situation. “And it’s not a feud! She’s just a straight up bitch picking on innocent people. But enough about her, let’s talk about you two.” Alice finishes.

Fred and Hermione turn towards each other and blush

“What about us?” They ask at the same time. 

FP smirked at the two. “You were this close to getting frisky in the truck?” 

“Oh right! Before you interrupted our moment to go another round with Penelope?” Fred jokes gesturing towards. Alice rolls her eyes

“Okay but how did things really go. We want details!” FP asks nosily.

“Well, I can proudly say it went well.” Hermione gushed before linking her arm with Fred’s. He turns to her and leans his head on hers.

“Well, I say we toast to that!” Alice tells the three of them as she raises her milkshake. The three others follow, happy to celebrate this new development in Fred and Hermione’s relationship. 

“Let’s makes a pact.” Fred interrupts as they all put their glasses back down. “Let’s all promise to have a peaceful but exciting drama free summer. Senior year is ahead of us, this will be our last summer as high schoolers, and may be the last summer we have together.”

“I’m down with that.” FP announces. He raises his glass again, prompting the others to do the same, promising themselves that they’d make this summer a summer they won’t forget.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Smith is a nasty piece of work

Chapter 25

Alice is the first to wake up that morning with FP’s arms wrapped over her waist.

She rolls over so she’s facing him and lightly strokes his stubble as the sunlight dances across his face. He’s always so cute in the middle of slumber, she thought to herself.

She used this opportunity to get first dibs on the shower, but not before checking on Charlie who was fast asleep in his crib, so peaceful and so innocent. She lowered her head and placed a feather light kiss to his little cheek before grabbing her towel and leaving.

Once in the bathroom and gathers her essentials, including soap, shower gel and shampoo and Let’s the water run before ensuring it’s the right temperature to enter.

She closes the door and allows the hot water to run down body, soaking her hair and face before she gathers her shampoo before being interrupted by the shower door opening and two hands reaching around her wet waist and pulling her back.

She smirks as the hands begin to lightly brush the top of her abdominal area and a pair of lips attach to her neck, leaving kisses along the apex of her neck and shoulder.

She relishes in his touch and his hands move lower and lower towards her wet, in more ways than one, centre.

Finally speaking, she questions him. “What is your angle here, Forsythe?” She breathes out before reaching her hand up and wrapping it around the back of his neck and leaning her head into his shoulder.

“Can’t I make out with my girlfriend in the shower without a angle?”

“Not when your hands moving down there.” Alice says sternly. “Or is this your way of distracting me from the fact that you haven’t even got the fireworks for tonight yet?” She finishes. It was the 4th of July and the Southside community always celebrated hard.

“Right now...” He spins her around and grins at her. “I’m more concerned with the fireworks that about to happen right now.” 

She smiles at him as he pulled her in for another kiss, his palms rubbing her lower back before he reached her thighs and lifted her up, leaning her against the door and ravaging her neck as the two became one.

 

•••

 

She tied her towel around her body as she walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, barely able to walk after her and FP’s activities. 

He followed behind her with his towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his chest and muscles in all their glory.

He cheekily slapped her butt as he followed her towards their bedroom.

“Surely Charlie’s awake by now.” FP mentions

“Please. If he’s anything like you he’s still sound asleep.” Alice answers

“Yeah I doubt that with the sounds you were making.”

“You think too highly of yourself.” She jokes 

She enters the room and walks over to Charlie’s crib, only to find it empty. Her face completely changes and her mouth drops instantly.

“FP? Where is he?” She worries as her heart drops at the sight of his empty crib.

“What do you mean where is he?”

“The crib is empty! He’s not here!” She cries.

FP rushes towards the crib and immediately comforts Alice, knowing she’s on the brink of a panic attack.

“Okay baby calm down, and breathe, okay? I’m gonna call the police.” 

He instantly rushed towards the phone, worry written all over his face as he picked up and dialled but the opening of his front door stopped him.

Karen came in with a stroller with her and a wide smile on her face. 

“I hope your mommy and daddy are finally finished then we can get you fed huh?” She cooed at him.

“Karen?! What are you doing?” FP questioned angrily 

Alice heard her voice and instantly ran through to the living room. 

“Charlie thank God!” She cried out before reaching into the stroller and picking him up, hugging him tightly to her chest. FP stroked his little head, relieved to have his little boy back.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Alice bellows

Karen looked surprised at her reaction. “Nothing, I just took him for a walk-“

“And didn’t say anything?!” Alice snapped back.

“Karen you can’t just take him!” FP expresses. He wasn’t showing it but he was just as frantic and panicked as well as angered as Alice was.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! I don’t care what you were doing, do you have any idea how I felt seeing his crib empty?” She cried.

“Hey! I came by and knocked and heard the poor kid crying, I didn’t see anyone around and called out but nobody answered so I figured I’d take him. I thought he was here all alone. The question is why didn’t you hear him?” Karen said angrily.

The two teens looked back at each other, their faces guiltier than sin and practically turning red.

“We were busy.” Alice answered. •

“Yeah I bet you were.” She says to the two of them looking them up and down. It was more than obvious what they had been getting up to beforehand. “How about you be more vigil next time instead of trying to get some morning delight in.”

“Oh shut the fuck up! This isn’t about us it’s about you snatching my kid.”

“Hey Alice. Big picture, Charlie’s okay.” FP said as he stroked the infants head.

Alice narrowed her eyes back at her mother. If looks could kill, she’d be dead on the floor right there.

“Next time, leave a note.” Alice sternly told her before exiting the room leaving FP and her mother alone. She couldn’t bare to look at her mother right now.

“I did call out.” Karen reminds him again

“I know Karen, but you should’ve said something. Don’t worry about her she’s was just scared.” He informed her before going into the bedroom.

 

•••

 

“I mean, she just takes him, who does that? Not even leaving a note?” Alice rhetorically questions her two friends as she paces up and down the trailer with a cigarette in her hand. She needed the stress reliever after the morning she had.

“She probably didn’t think she was doing anything wrong, she is his grandmother after all.” Hermione suggested

“No, don’t justify this. That woman’s always been two strawberries short of a fruit bowl.” Tanya interrupted, earning an unimpressed look from Alice.

“What? You know it’s true.” Tanya responded.

“Bottom line is don’t take someone’s kid.” Alice said sternly before sitting in between the two on the couch and taking another drag of her cigarette before discarding it into the ashtray on the coffee table.

“At least she’s trying. To me it sounds like a stark contrast from the stories you’ve told me about her.” Hermione explains.

Alice pauses for a moment. Deep down she knew Hermione had a point.

The three are interrupted by FP, Fred and Tommy strolling in with alcohol and fireworks for the party tonight.

“T, help me with this?” Tommy asks as he staggers in with a heavy box of fireworks.

“Can’t. Just did my nails.” She lied as she continued flipping through her magazine.

“Where did you guys get all this stuff?” Hermione asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

“Well lets just say I have a friend of a friend who knows a guy with truck.” Tommy answered before busting out into laughter with FP.

“Forget I even asked.” Hermione says rolling her eyes before going to sit down next to Fred. The two had been getting closer and closer by the day.

FP went to take a seat in his father’s armchair and Alice followed suit and sat down onto his lap with her legs across him. He gently ran his hands up and down her thighs as she did.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Hermione asks them all. This would be the first teen party she’s attended. She needed to know what to expect 

“Well, we get totally sloshed, some more than others 

“Not me. I’m not drinking tonight.” Fred tells them all.

“Oh come on, at least have one.” FP begged

“One drink. But I’m not getting too crazy, not after last year.” 

Fred was never able to handle his liquor well. It didn’t take much for him to get totally hammered and FP and Alice knew that, using it to their amusement every time they drank.

“What happened last year?” Hermione questioned.

“He tried to spray paint the stripes and stars onto a cops car, with the cop still in it.” Alice said, reliving the moment in her head and giggling.

“I’m lucky I just got a caution. My parents grounded me for like a week.”

“Well aren’t you just an adorable little trouble maker?” Hermione says cutely as she strokes his face.

“Well I’m definitely gonna get wild tonight.” Alice brags

“What about Charlie?” Fred questions

“He’ll be asleep by then, plus I have the baby monitor in case anything happens.” She informed him.

 

•••

 

It’s well after midnight and the whole of the southside neighbourhood, particularly the trailer park residents had their 4th of July celebrations in full swing.

The four teens in particular had been having a great time time too. Hermione and Fred were officially out of it and couldn’t keep their hands of each other. They had been seated quite comfortably in a deckchair damn near going to second base for the past half an hour.

FP and Alice however weren’t as intimate as their two bffs. FP had gotten far beyond hammered, doing reckless things and almost starting two fights with fellow Serpents, and Alice was anything but impressed.

She sat down on a deckchair in a corner, running her finger along the rim of her beer cam as she watched FP continue to drink in the company of their neighbours. They were talking about God knows what but all Alice cared about in that moment was checking in on Charlie.

She left her beer can in her seat, as well as the baby monitor and walked back into the trailer.

It was quiet, and a little cold. She grabbed a blanket from the couch as she walked into the bedroom.

There he was, sleeping comfortably, his little chest puffing in and out and his little mouth slightly open, even with all the blaring music just yards away. That kid could sleep through anything, he was definitely FP’s child.

She covered the tot with the blanket and kissed his cheek before stroking his little tufts of hair.

She exit the trailer only to find FP seemingly in deep conversation with none other than Penny Peabody. She looked so smug with that wide smirk on her face, Alice always hated it.

“So, what do you say? Dance with me?” Penny flirted, causing him to laugh.

“No I’m good, I have a girlfriend remember?” FP slurred before trying to get away but she pulled him back by his hand

“So? I won’t tell her.” She smirked

Upon witnessing all this, Alice stormed over to where they were in a flash. She grabbed a hold of Penny’s hand and got in between the two of them.

“Baby! Where have you been? I’ve missed you.” He slurred trying to earn a kiss from her, which she rejected.

“You wanna walk away with a broken hand then keep flirting with my boyfriend.” She warned Penny

“Clearly you’re not that exclusive since he was all over me before you came by.”

“Woah! Hang on! That’s a l- lie and you know it.” He slurred. 

“Get over yourself. Even when he’s totally wasted he still won’t touch you with a ten ft pole. Keep it loving you viper bitch.” Alice pulled FP aside.

“Ali, I swear I didn’t do anything, I only have eyes for you.” He said drunkenly as he stroked her face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Baby it’s fine, I believe you. I know she’s a skank. Now come on, let’s enjoy the rest of our night.”

She leaned into him planted a kiss on his lips, right before noticing her mother coming by.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” She asks running over to her.

“Well I saw you were having a party and thought Charlie might need minding.” Karen offered

“Oh don’t worry about it, it’s fine. I just checked on him and he’s fast asleep, plus I have the monitor with me.” She said gesturing to the baby monitor down on the deck chair she had previously been sitting in.

“Well get back to your party then, don’t stop on my account.” She said to her daughter excitedly.

Alice smiled and rushed back off to FP, continuing to make out with him.

Karen watched as she did, making sure she was well out of sight so she wouldn’t see what she was about to do.

She took the monitor from the deckchair and and removed the batteries, leaving it empty before walking off back to the festivities. 

Further into the night and the party has just gotten crazier. Alice is slightly tipsy but still very aware of her surroundings but FP, he’s one drink away from passing out. She’s surprised he hasn’t already.

She decides it’s time for them to go home, they’ve had a fun night already, what more needed to happen.

But their plans are stopped when FP is pushed on his way to the trailer.

“Hey sorry man, didn’t see you there.” The man tells him

“Don’t fucking push me dude!” 

“Hey it was an accident.” He explained. Alice looked between the two men innocently. 

FP didn’t say a word before punching him in the face, stunning Alice

“FP!” She practically screamed. She looked down at the man on the floor with blood seeping out of his nose. 

“Get inside now!” She told him, practically pushing him up the porch and through the front door.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why do you always gets like this?” She said sternly. She sat him down in the armchair but had been so focused getting angry at FP she hadn’t even processed the crying coming from their bedroom.

“Charlie?!” She called out before running to him.

The tot was practically screaming and she could tell he had been for quite a while. He was flailing his arms and his face had practically turned red from the crying and yelling out.

“Hey baby, it’s okay mommy’s here.” She cooed before picking him up in his blanket and cradling him to her chest. He calmed down a little being in his mothers embrace but was still crying and irritable none the less.

Alice returned to the living room to find her mother sat giving FP an ice pack for his hand.

“You’ve got a mighty right hook there.” She complimented 

“What are you doing here?” Alice asks instantly. She didn’t mean it to sound rude but she wasn’t expecting company right then.

“I saw what happened and wanted to check on you two. And what’s wrong with grandmas favourite little pumpkin huh?” She said in a baby voice before going over to Alice and attempting to take the baby, but Alice turned him away and clutched onto him tighter.

“I- I guess he’s hungry. He’s been crying for ages. Damn that cheap ass monitor.” She said angrily 

“Here I’ll take him.” FP says attempting to get up

“No! You’re drunk.” Alice responds.

“Well you would’ve heard him if you weren’t partying.” Karen says to her

“I don’t need parenting advice from you.” Alice snapped.

Karen looked down in sadness and Alice instantly regret what had come out of her mouth.

“Sorry I’m just, annoyed.” Alice mumbles.

“I know honey. Here, I’ll take Charlie and you handle his ass.” She said gesturing to FP. 

Alice placed him in her mothers hands and went to sit next to FP, checking over his fist, hoping he hadn’t broken anything.

Karen looked at the two parents as she walked into the bedroom, feeling quite smug with herself as whatever she had been planning seemed to be heading off to a great start.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m a boujee bitch who only drinks Starbucks, I have no idea how coffee is made at home.

Alice walked through into the kitchen with Charlie in her hip.

The tot had been up half the night, resulting her current exhaustion. 

She placed him in his baby seat in the living room and walked back into the kitchen to make a much needed cup of coffee and warm up a bottle for Charlie.

FP staggered out of the room and into the kitchen rubbing his hands through his hair.

He walked over to Alice who was stood by the microwave and wrapped his hands around her waist.

He leaned into her neck and attempted to kiss her, being met by a swift hand being placed in between them. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked her.

“You know what’s wrong. Trying to whoo me is not going to work.” She said sternly before taking the bottle out of the pit and placing it on the table before going to get Charlie.

She came back into the dining area and sat with him on her lap to feed him.

“Oh please don’t give me shit about last night, I said I’m sorry baby. I think my hangover is punishment enough.”

Alice frowns as she looks back at him, clearly unimpressed. She returns to feeding Charlie and continues to ignore him.

FP reaches his hand out and rests it in her arm. “Babe I said I was sorry. I’ll make it up to you tonight.” He grins as he raises his brow

Alice refused to look up at him. “I’m working tonight.”

“Well tomorrow then.” He continued

She finally looked up and smirked back. “Fine.” She mumbled.

He got back and kissed her on her cheek before leaving to get ready for his shift at the Wyrm.

Once he had left, Alice placed Charlie back on his baby seat and returned to the kitchen. She was in desperate need of coffee.

She is in the middle of preparing to make a pot when she hears the trailer door open. She knows it’s not FP or Forsythe so she wonders who it could be.

“Hello?!” She calls out, prepared to attack in case it’s an intruder. 

“Hey Ali.” Her Mother grins to her as she shuts the front door.

Alice relaxes a little before getting ready to berate her mother entering the home unannounced.

“You can’t just barge in here unannounced. I thought we were being robbed.” Alice expressed

Karen threw her purse onto the couch and sat down. “Not likely doll. Not much in here to swipe anyway.”

“Don’t start.” Alice mumbles under her breath.

“Someone’s grouchy this morning.” Her mother jokes

“I’m just tired. He was up half the night and I didn’t get much sleep.

Alice reached for the boiled kettle on the stove and walked over towards the fridge, wrong placing it in there and then proceeding to put the cream into the cupboard.

“Honey, you know you just out the kettle in the refrigerator right.” Karen points out leaning over the couch.

Alice narrowed her eyes at her mother, wondering she’d say something so ridiculous. Of course she’d never put the kettle into the fridge, unless she’d been running on 2 hours of sleep at most.

She reopened the refrigerator and kicked herself mentally as she noticed it on the top shelf. She really needed to fix this lack of sleep issue before she ended up putting Charlie in there too. 

“Ugh, I’m losing it!” Alice expresses

“Well you’re bound to be. New kid and all, working, you’re still young. You must be exhausted. It takes a village after all, a financially secure village.” He mother adds.

She walks over to a distraught Alice and takes the kettle from her.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna get through the day, with taking care of him and then working the night shift at Pops.” Alice panics before holding her head in her hands.

“Go and sit down. I’ll finish up here.” Karen offers as she ushers Alice towards to the living room.

If only she hadn’t obliged she would have noticed her mother taking a bottle of pills out of her jeans pocket and placing one in her coffee mug. 

She brought it over to Alice so nonchalantly as if she hadn’t just spiked it, and watched as the girl sipped the beverage.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. I’m here to help remember?” Karen reminds her before sitting down and rubbing her daughters back

“I don’t blame you for struggling. Motherhood is hard, but especially at your age.” Karen explains

Alice looks up at her mother with hooded eyes and slowly nods, not really paying much attention to what she’s saying but still getting the gist of it.

She listens a little while longer to her mother ramblings, still drinking her coffee, trying to fight her sleep and drooping eyes but it’s no use and sleep eventually gets the best of her and not before long, she’s seeing nothing but darkness.

 

•••

 

“Alice?!” FP called out as he walked through the trailer doors. “I thought we could have lunch together.”

He didn’t hear the cries of Charlie over his own voice and heard the tot the minute he stopped.

He walked over to the living room to find Alice sparked out on the couch and Charlie wriggling on his baby mat and crying out for attention.

He practically ran over to the tot and cradled him to his chest, trying to calm him down.

“Alice?! Alice wake up!”

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she noticed FP stood in front of her looking less than impressed.

“Huh? What happened?” She asked sitting up straight and running her hand through her hair.

“You fell asleep that’s what!” He says angrily. “You can’t just take a nap when you’re supposed to be watching him.”

“I- I don’t even remember falling asleep. It’s not like I did it on purpose!” She argued.

“That’s not the point, you still did it. Anything could’ve happened Al.” FP explains as he rocks Charlie, who’s slowly calming down.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child, you don’t think I know that?”

“Funny way of showing it.” He mumbled 

“You try taking care of him when you’ve had two hours of sleep! Oh but you haven’t because you haven’t dealt with at night since he was a few weeks old!”

“I work more than you do Al, I need the rest.”

“And I don’t?! You know what just give him to me.” Alice requests as she holds out her hands to take Charlie but FP refuses.

“How long were you out for?” He asks

“I don’t know, an hour maybe? Just give him to me.” She begs again.

“No, I’ll just put him down for his nap.” He says quietly before returning to bedroom to put Charlie down.

Alice was raging at him. She had never got into an argument that heated with FP before. She didn’t mean to fall asleep and she’d never intentionally put Charlie’s life in danger.

She slouched back into the couch and let out a breath she had been holding in.

Around five minutes later her mother knocked on the trailer door.

“It’s open!” She calls out

She looked up to meet the unknown guest, only to be met with her mother.

“Oh, I thought you were Hermione.” Alice said rudely before turning away. She didn’t mean to be rude but she was still heated over her argument with FP

“Okay, what’s happened?” Karen asks as she sits next to her.

“I fell asleep while watching Charlie okay. And now FP is pissed at me. Was I awake when you left? I barely remember anything after you came by.” Alice questions.

“Yeah you were. A little groggy but wide awake none the less.” Karen lies.

“This has never happened before. I don’t know what came over me.” Alice explained

“Sleep deprivation, stress of being a teen parent, working too much to provide. Take your pick kid.”

Alice narrowed her eyes at her mother. “You’re not helping.”

“Well is Charlie okay?”

“Yeah?”

“Well thank God FP got here when he did and nothing happened to him. God knows how this could have ended up.” Karen hypothesised.

The constant reminder of Charlie’s life being in jeopardy caused Alice to suddenly break down into tears and hold her head into her hands.

“Oh baby don’t cry. It’s okay.” Karen says as she comforts her daughter, trying to calm her down. “It’s not your fault.”

“But it is! I should’ve been keeping an eye on him, at all times. Anything could have happened.” She cried.

“Alice, you’re still young, you’re not used to all of this and what parenthood has to offer. You’re not used to putting someone’s needs first either. Nobody’s going to knock you for that. It’s okay to admit if it’s too much.” Karen reminds her, with a sinister hidden agenda behind her words.

“Don’t tell FP I said this, but it does. It does get to be too much at times. And I think, what if I fuck this up? And I fail Charlie? He deserves better than this, much better, and I hate I can’t always give him what he needs.” Alice says through her tears

Truth be told, Alice had been fearing she wasn’t enough for Charlie for a while and couldn’t admit it to herself. She jumped into parenthood totally unprepared and had no idea what she was doing.

“Thank you.” Alice whispers to Karen 

“For what?” She rhetorically asks as she brushes her daughters hair out of her face.

“Just, for listening. I guess. Alice laughs. She wipes her tears and looks up at her mother with a smile, which the older woman returns.

“Why don’t you go fix things with FP? I’ll call you later and see how you’re doing.” Karen advices she grabbed her things and prepared to leave.

Alice obliged and immediately walked back into the room.

“Oh can I use your phone before I go?” Karen asked

“As long as it’s local.” Alice answered before shutting the bedroom door.

She stood by the telephone and picked up the device, gleefully dialling away a number and waited for it to pick up. 

After around 15 seconds, the person on the other line picked up.

“Ray? It’s working, hook line and sinker.......nope she doesn’t suspect anything.........yep just like you said.........A couple more “accidents” like today and this will be done and dusted.”

She placed the phone back onto the hook and turned around, only to find Hermione stood behind her. She must’ve snuck during her conversation.

“Woah! Hermione, you scared me there.” Karen explained to the girl 

Hermione didn’t respond. Just looked her up and down before finally speaking 

“Is Alice here?” She asked

“Yeah, she’s in the bedroom.” Karen answered as she kept her head down and walked towards the door. She didn’t want to look up at Hermione, still fearing she had heard everything, but if she had she would have noticed the suspicious look Hermione had been giving her as she walked out. 

She didn’t know Alices mother that well, and she wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt despite the things she had heard but something was telling her this woman was up to something.


	27. Chapter 27

August had finally come by, summer was coming to a close and Alice couldn’t have been in a more chaotic and stressed state.

Her behaviour had been getting worse, she had been getting more reckless, she had been working less or not bothering to show up at all and palming Charlie off on anyone and everyone she could.

It was almost like she had given up on being a parent.

Things between her and FP weren’t much better either. They had been struggling to make ends meet, keep up their social activities and had been arguing about the most frivolous topics.

It almost always lead to FP leaving the trailer in a strop and getting drunk at the Wyrm and leaving Charlie in her care. Not even living together was working out for them, and with Alice having nowhere else to go it worried her to no end.

She woke up first that morning, leaning over FP’s body to peek into Charlie’s crib. The tot was sound asleep, which she was was relieved about. His sleeping pattern had been all over the place recently.

She looked back towards FP. He was fast asleep on his side. He lay there shirtless and she stares down at his serpent tattoo on his rib.

He was so sexy in him slumber she thought. She lightly stroked his arm up and down before leaning down to kiss his bicep, hoping it would wake him up.

They had been so distant towards each other lately between all the fights and stress and she missed their intimacy. They had always been a close and passionate pairing but at the moment they practically felt like strangers. 

She continued to lay kisses down on his arm before his eyes fluttered open slowly and he shifted them towards her.

His eyes were definitely one of her favourite features of his. The way those chocolate brown orbs would stare deep into her soul like she was was the only girl in the world, no other feeling could compare.

She smiled before speaking. “Good morning.” She whispered as she continued to lightly run her fingers along his bicep. 

“Hey.” He responded in a soft voice.

She moved her hands up to his face, lightly stroking his cheek as the sunlight hit them both.

She tilted his head towards her and pulled him in for a kiss, deepening it when he rolled over and moved her loose blonde curls over her shoulder. He moved his hands down to her waist, pulling her into him and deepening their kiss further and dancing their tongues around as she rested her leg over his.

“I miss this.” She says after coming back up for breath.

He didn’t respond. He just stares deeper into her ocean blue eyes, seeing the sincerity in what she was saying as he ran his hand around her waist.

“What happened to us?” She announces as she glares past him.

He sighs as what she says really hits. He loves Alice dearly and the thought of them drifting apart kills him slowly. He couldn’t imagine life without her and he’d never felt this way about a girl before

The 7 months they had split up for was without a doubt the worst period of his life and he swore if he ever got her back he’d cherish her to no end and spend his days making her happy and being the man she deserves, but it’s true what they say about babies changing everything. Not that he didn’t love Charlie to pieces but he could deny that things had definitely shifted differently between he and Alice since he was born.

“Life. I guess.” He sighs, not really knowing how to answer the question 

She thinks it over for a second. She knows what he’s saying is right and she knows she has to do something for them to get back in a good place.

“Why don’t we go to Pops for breakfast? As a family, and we’ll just spend a quiet morning together, me, you and Charlie. I’m craving a milkshake anyway. What do you say?” She questions as she looks up into his eyes, giving a cute little pout.

“How can I resist that face?”

Alice squealed and reached into him to kiss hip cheek.

 

•••

 

They stroll into Pops with Charlie on Alices hip and they notice Hermione and Fred sat in a booth far back deep in conversation.

“What are you two whispering about?” Alice asks as she sits down in the opposite side of the booth, placing Charlie on her lap. FP followed after her taking the seat next to her.

“One of Oscars friends from college is throwing a party in Centerville.” Fred explains.

Hermione has one of the flyers in her hands and Alice takes it from her.

“Centerville?” FP questions. He wondered why the party would take place there 

“I guess the guy’s parents have a penthouse out there that they never use.” Fred tells the two of them

“Well I’m definitely up for it.” Alice says as she looks over the flyer.

“What about Charlie?” Fred asks

“What? Just because I’m a mom I can’t have any fun? And it’s fine, Forsythe can baby sit.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I hear Centerville is a little sketchy.” Hermione says to them.

“Don’t be a buzzkill Hermione.” Alice pleads with her. “Come on, it will be fun.”

“Al shouldn’t we just be taking it easy right now?” FP suggests

“It’s one party FP. With college kids. We may never get this experience again.”

“Fine. Just this once.”

 

•••

 

“I’m not babysitting!” Forsythe said to them sternly. Over the last few weeks he had gotten tired of the two of them heavily relying on him to baby sit Charlie. He felt it was getting out of hand and if he didn’t nip it in the bud soon things would just get worse.

“Dad please! Just this once.” FP practically begs.

“You two need to start putting Charlie first. Once you become a parent, it’s no longer about you anymore.

Alice furrows her brow and stands from the couch. “We do put him first!”

“Oh really? Which is why you’re happy to palm him off on me more than it’s convenient to?”

“That’s not true.” FP argued back 

Forsythe walked over to the door and grabbed his jacket. “I told the both of you when you brought him home that I wasn’t a nanny, and that you two are his parents, so no. I’m no longer doing the heavy lifting. Grow up! Now if you excuse me, there’s a beer at the Wyrm with my name on it.” Forsythe finished before leaving.

“Dad?! Dad wait!” FP called out chasing after his Dad on the porch, but the older Jones was too fast for him and FP gave up, walking back indoors to meet Alice. 

“Well? What are we gonna do?” FP rhetorically asked Alice

She thought about it for second and realised the answer was right under her nose

“Well, there’s always my Mom.” She suggested 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, l’ll call her round.” She walked over to the phone and dialled her mother’s number and within ten minutes she was over at the trailer.

“I’m happy to baby sit Ali but with what you told me about Forsythe, are you sure you don’t wanna stay home?” Karen suggested with faux concern.

“It’s one party Mom, and Senior is just being a grouch.” Alice informed her mother as she clipped her earring into her left ear. She was going all out tonight with her look.

She added the finishing touches to her hairdo and walked over to Karen. “FP and I are entitled to have fun, are you going to tell me otherwise?” She rhetorically asked 

“No, of course not.” Karen smiled. She heard Fred’s truck pull outside and grabbed Alices jacket to hand to her.

“Well, sounds like Fred’s here. You don’t want to be late.”

“Okay. He’s not due another feed but there’s a bottle in the refrigerator in case, just heat it. Other than that he should be fine.” She told her mother before beelining for the front door, with FP following behind her.

“Bye baby!” Alice waved as she left.

“Bye Karen, thanks again for this.” FP said to her before shutting the door. She waved the two teen off and watched from the window as they excitedly ran to Fred’s truck, comfortable with knowledge that they’re party ways were helping towards her agenda and they didn’t even see it.

 

•••

 

“How long have we been driving?” Hermione asked frustratedly as she leaned up against the window staring blankly at the trees around them and cars passing by while Alice leaned onto her shoulder.

“It hasn’t been that long.” Fred mumbled knowing his girlfriend was getting irritated. They had been driving towards Greendale for approximately 40 minutes, which doesn’t seem that long until you remember that it’s only a 20 minute drive from Riverdale.

FP had control of the map and was giving directions, which Alice thought he was terrible at.

“Make a left here.” He directed to his best friend. Fred turned the car into what seemed to be a dead end street and that’s when Alice had had enough.

Releasing her seatbelt and leaning forward she attempted to snatch the map. “That’s it! We’ll be celebrating Charlie’s first by the time we eventually get to this party.”

She took the map, much to FP’s surprise and she realised they had been going in the opposite direction the past 20 minutes and were practically on their way to Seaside.

“Idiot! You had the map the wrong way.” She laughs

“Bullshit!” FP argues

“See? This is why you should’ve just given it to me Fred.” Hermione added

“Shotgun rider gets the map. Those are rules.” FP reminded her.

“We’re late enough as it is. Just make a U turn and turn into Willow street.” Alice told Fred. 

He followed her direction and it wasn’t long until they had finally reached their destination.

They pulled up outside of the penthouse building and made their way up, ready to party the night away.

They approached the hallway of the apartment and could tell they were definitely at the right place with all the loud music and wild and drunk teens.

The four of them walked in and were ready have a good time, until the four were interrupted by Fred’s older brother approaching them

“What the hell are you doing here?” He demanded to know

“Nice to see you too Oscar.” FP responded

Fred looked up at his older brother nervously. “You invited us?”

“I didn’t think you were actually gonna turn up.” Oscar replied. “If Mom finds out-“

“She won’t!” Fred assured his older sibling

“Good. You better keep it that way or your ass is on the line, mine too.” He reminded him. Normally their parents were fine with their socialising but definitely not a college party with casual drinking and recreational drug use.

Oscar then walked off, leaving the four teens alone, in the crowded room, surrounded by strangers.

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’m getting hammered!” Alice said excitedly before dragging FP to the drinks table, he happily followed after her and began ravaging her neck from behind as she poured the liquor found on the table into two red cups, handing him the second.

“Those two just can’t keep their hands off each other can they?” Hermione rhetorically asked.

Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione’s waist and pulled her into his side. “So, what do you suggest we do?” He asked as he looked down into her golden brown eyes.

She smirked and grabbed a hold of his hands, slowly pulling him into the crowd. “I suggest we hit the floor so you can show me some of your moves.” Hermione suggested with a smirk on her face 

Fred quickly pulled back a little and protested. “Woah! I have two left feet.”

“Good thing I’m here then.”

He finally gave in and followed her onto the floor. 

The majority of the night was spent, dancing, smoking and drinking. Nothing Alice and FP weren’t used to, hence why they had enjoyed themselves. Fred and Hermione were out of their element however, having experienced their first spliffs and coughing up a storm afterwards, vowing to never try it again.

Unfortunately, their fun came to a halt when the police had shown up after a noise complaint and turfed everybody out instantly as well as arresting some of the teens that attended for possession and using. Alice and FP managed to evade this though. Fred drove the three of them home, thankfully without any problems considering he had had quite a bit to drink. He’d dropped Hermione off first and then made his way to Sunnyside trailer park to drop off FP and Alice. 

“Quickly! Before we wake one of them up.” FP whispered as he stumbled up the porch with Alice leaning onto him hobbling up the porch with one heel on and the other in her hand. 

“Where’s your key?” She asked him. He began to pat down his jacket and check his pockets before realising he had left it in his other coat.

“Shit, I think it’s inside.” He giggled. Alice burst out laughing before covering her mouth and remembering the whole neighbourhood was still asleep.

But they wouldn’t need the key as her laughter was heard by Forsythe, who them came to the door and opened it up, finding the two teens stood there, barely, looking disoriented, eyes blood shot red and reeking of marijuana.

He steps aside to let them both in and Alice and FP can sense his anger. They find Karen sat on the couch looking just as disappointed as he is.

“Jheeze who died?” Alice asks referring to their disappointed faces.

“Oh my God! Are you both high?” Forsythe enquires in disgust 

“No.” FP lied

“Ugh, so what if we are? It’s not like you didn’t do it when you were our age.” Alice argued.

“I didn’t have a kid to think about!”

FP rolled his eyes and scoffed at his father. He was tired of the judgements. “Oh here it comes! The old you’ve got a baby speech”

“I don’t believe this.” Forsythe scoffed before walking into their bedroom. He returned with a sleeping Charlie attached to his chest and his changing bag.

“Karen? Could you take Charlie overnight please, because there’s no way these two are being left alone with him.” He begged as he handed the child over to her.

Karen accepted and began to walk to the front door.

“Woah hang on-“ FP argues as he let go of Alice and approached Karen.

Alice pushed past him and stepped in front of her mother. “You’re not going anywhere with my son.”

“You’re high Alice, you two shouldn’t be anywhere near him.” Forsythe argued.

“He’s right baby, I’ll take him for tonight and you can come and get him tomorrow when the buzz has worn off.”

Alice understood that her mother was right and stepped aside letting her leave.

She turned and watched as Karen walked down the porch.

“Why the hell did you do that Dad?!” FP yelled as he approached his old man.

“For Charlie! That’s why I did it, since I’m the only one in this house that still gives a damn about him.” He responded before retreating to his room, still highly disgusted by the two of them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shit is about to go down!

Alice looked down at Charlie’s empty crib.

She had woken up excited to kiss his cute little face, but then remembered he wasn’t with her, but over with her mother at her trailer after last nights fiasco.

She glared down at FP who was fast asleep next to her, no doubt trying his hardest to sleep off the high from last night.

She went over it in her head and she was truly ashamed of herself, FP too, and she knew Forsythe did the right thing. Charlie’s welfare came first always, but that didn’t mean she didn’t miss him, yeah or had only been a matter of hours but he was her baby and she hated being away from him for a significant amount of time, even when she was at work.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a hand fall upon her shoulder. She turned her head to find FP awake.

“Morning baby.” He greeted before kissing her cheek. She accepted and softly stroked his hand, still feeling guilty over last nights events.

“What’s the matter? Still thinking about last night? Don’t worry too much, my Dad’s just an asshole.” FP said with a sleepy voice before running his hands over his face 

“No FP, he was right. It was stupid to come back high.” 

“Yeah, It wouldn’t have been safe for Charlie but he had no right telling your Mom to take him.” 

“It’s not like we came back totally drunk or high off coke but we still did what we did. I don’t want Charle ever seeing us that way, and what if something would have happened to him, we wouldn’t have been in the right mind to fix it.” Alice explained to him

He held his head down and contemplated what she was saying and she was right. The last thing he’d ever want was for Charlie to end up hurt because of their inability to act in the right mind.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, come here.” He said to her as he held onto her hand and pulled her into him, falling back onto the bed and her on top of him.

She giggled as he did and lowered her head to plant a kiss on his soft pink lips. He caresses her back and tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“We’ve still gotta face your old man.” Alice reminded him. No doubt he was still in a strop over last night and Alice didn’t want to face his wrath alone.

FP tapped her back, indicating for her to get up so he could stand up. When he did he pulled her with him into the living room. “Better now than later.” He said as the two of them walked into the room to find Forsythe sat at the dining room table reading the morning paper.

The two slowly approached him nervously before greeting him 

“Morning Dad.” FP spoke, gripping tightly onto Alice’s hand.

Forsythe looked up from his paper and slowly lowered it onto the table before glaring at the two of them in disappointment. FP had been around long enough and familiar enough with that look to know what was coming.

“I take those looks are going to be followed with an apology.” Forsythe said to the two of them.

FP gripped onto Alices hand tighter and looked down at her, locking their eyes together as they were filled with guilt and remorse 

“Okay, okay. We’re sorry. But c’mon Dad, you overreacted, it’s not like we haven’t been highly before-“

Forsythe narrowed his eyes before interrupting FP. “You think this is just about last night?”

“Well isn’t it?” Alice asked rhetorically

“No, it’s not just about last night. It’s about you two, constantly putting your own needs before Charlie and not being proper parents, last night was just the cherry on top of the cake.”

“We know Forsythe.” Alice said nonchalantly as she moved closer into FP’s side

“No, I don’t think you do. I told the both of you when Charlie was born you’d have to get your act together.”

“Okay Dad, no need for the third degree.” FP exasperated 

“Oh no boy, you’re getting the third degree. You can’t both continue to behave this way, going to parties all the time, getting drunk, getting high, blowing off work, falling asleep on him. Charlie, your son, deserves better.” Forsythe explained to the two of them

“We’re sorry.” Alice says quietly

FP looks down at her with sad eyes. Her eyes meet his, pleading him to say the same. “Yeah Dad, we are.”

 

•••

 

“Sorry your Mommy’s constantly screwing up little buddy, but hopefully after today, we’ll find you a new one, who will make grandma rich.” Karen bragged as she walked up and the trailer with Charlie in her arms.

She laid him down in the stroller Forsythe had given her the night before when he told her to take him upon hearing a knock at the trailer door. Her guests were early, she thought to herself.

She gathered herself together, fixing her hair and smoothing out her skirt and blouse, taking one good look around the trailer again. She had spent most of the morning tidying it as well as herself. Presentation was very important for what she had planned

Taking one more look at herself in the mirror by the door, she took a breath and opened it up, smiling wide for the couple in front of her. Two middle aged, respectable, regular middle class individuals.

“Grace? Victor? You’re early.” Karen said in a faux posh fitting voice as she stepped aside, ushering them into the trailer.

“Sorry, we’re just very time cautious. We wanted to ensure we were on time so we left home a little earlier than usual.” Grace explains. “We’re not interrupting anything are we?”

“No, not at all. Please sit.” Karen kindly said as she gestured towards the sofa. The couple sat down and situated themselves, looking around the small trailer and being impressed with the upkeep, until their eyes landed on Charlie. Graces eyes softened at the sight of him as he began to fuss.

“You have a lovely home.” Victor says to Karen, not really knowing what else to say to her and wanting to break the silence. 

“Thank you very much, but of course, it gets a little crowded with 3 people, including this little one. Thankfully you have plenty of space in that big 5 bedroom home in Greendale.” Karen said.

“We can’t thank you enough for arranging this.” Victor says to her with a thankful smile

“We has been trying to conceive a child of our own for years and nothing was working, not even IVF and then adoption panels made it harder for us to go down that route and it’s just been difficult overall.” Grace explains sadly

Karen gives them both a sympathetic look and rests her hand on Grace’s knee.

“Don’t mention it. My daughters been struggling with this one since he was born and she’s finally admitted to herself that adoption is best for him, best for everyone. She’d be here right now but she’s at work.” Karen lied. “I’m just happy I found you two, you seem like a lovely couple and I know you’ll give, little Charlie here everything my Allie and I can’t.”

“Charlie? That’s his name?” Grace says with gleaming eyes.

“Well Charles, she named him after my father.”

“How funny, that was the name of my father too.” Victor responds excitedly.

“Well then! It must be fate.” Karen says with faux excitement. “So the payment plan, just to double check, it was $100,000 right?”

“Yes. We will write the check as soon as the adoption is finalised.” Victor answered

Karen took a sip of her tea with a wide smirk on her face. “Good. That’s absolutely perfect.”

 

•••

 

She wanted to desperately Charlie, she had missed his little face but if she was being honest she was reluctant to go over to her mothers, still embarrassed over the night before.

She knocked the trailer doors and her mother opened up with Charlie on her hip. She smiled at the sight of her precious little boy. She reached out for him.

“There’s my little man! Did you miss Mommy? She missed you.” She cooed at him before kissing his chubby little cheeks. She walked further into the trailer and sat down on the couch with him in her lap. Her mother came and took the seat next to her.

Alice ran her hand through Charlie’s dark hair as she stared at the wall, still going over last nights events in her head, but not just last nights, her actions over the past couple of months too. Karen could sense something was plaguing her daughter and spoke up.

“Allie? What’s the matter?”

Alice blinked aggressively, being snapped out of her thoughts and looked to her mother, mouth tightly shut and she gulped before speaking.

“Nothing, Mom. I’m just, thinking.” She whispered that final part.

Karen gave a faux sympathetic look before reaching her hand out and resting it on Alice’s shoulder

“It’s about last night isn’t it?” Karen enquired

“Not just last night, but about, everything.” Alice revealed hesitantly

“Motherhoods really hitting you hard isn’t it?”

A tear fell from Alice’s eye before she nodded.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself baby. You’re young, you still want to live your life so I don’t blame you for at times, unintentionally compromising Charlie’s welfare and feeling like you’re constantly having to choose between what you want and his needs, but Charlie can’t grow up in a broken home.”

“It’s not broken!” Alice argues back through her tears.

“I’m not saying that it is. And you need to calm down, hang on.” Karen got up from the sofa and walked over to the fridge, retrieving two beers and handed one to Alice.

“I- I shouldn’t.” Alice declines

“Oh come on, it’s just one.” Karen pressures. Alice takes the beer, taking a sip and then resting the beverage on the coffee table in front of her.

“So, as I was saying. I’m not saying it’s broken, but with way you and FP have been lately, it’s rocky and you’re both so young, you don’t know what the future holds.”

“No, don’t say that. I know FP and I aren’t in the best place right now but I love him, and he loves me. We’re not perfect but who in this neighbourhood is? We’ve got each other and that’s all that matters.” Alice explains.

“But love isn’t enough. A child changes everything baby.”

“I- I suppose you’re right.” Alice acknowledged with her head down

“Not to mention this was sprung on the two of you, and unexpected. You didn’t have time to adjust.” Karen reminds her. 

Alice looked up at her mother with something of regret in her eyes before continuing to speak. “We did kind of rush into things, and were unprepared. He didn’t even know I was pregnant and originally, I was gonna give him up. I just didn’t think things would be this hard, you know? But they’re not. I feel like I’m failing him and I feel guilty about palming him off all the time and FP and I are barley scraping by, it’s a miracle we’ve survived this long.” Alice cried. 

“And Charlie deserves better than that.” Karen announced before taking a sip of her beer. “And he needs constant care, love and attention and let’s be honest, you and FP can’t always provide that.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but sometimes I think- I think he may have been better off adopted.” Alice confessed before bursting into tears.

“Oh honey, don’t feel bad about that. You just want what’s best for him and it takes guts to admit something like that.” Karen said comforting her

Alice sniffled and looked up. “Why are you being so nice to me?” Her mother had never been this comforting affectionate towards her before, not that she was complaining, it was just a new side to her mother she hadn’t seen before and wished she had been exposed to more.

Karen smiled and lifted Alices chin. “Because you’re my baby girl.”

“I never said it before, but thank you.” Alice added

“For what?” Karen questioned feigning confusion.

“Just, for everything.”

“Don’t mention it. Oh and I’ve gotta go to the store, do you wanna hang out here and wait for me to get back and we can talk some more?” Karen asked her

Alice’s only response was a yawn, before nodding.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a little while.” She told her before grabbing her coat and purse, leaving Alice and the baby alone, knowing she was about to doze off any minute.

 

•••

 

Hermione told her driver to park just done the street from the trailer park, she didn’t want to draw any attention towards herself. She already stuck out like a sore thumb.

She got out of the vehicle and walked towards the Jones trailer, coming by to meet up with Alice. The two had planned to go shopping.

FP answered the door, a little surprised to see Hermione stood there. He had no idea she was coming by.

“Hey, Alice ready yet?” She asked as she walked in

“Ready for what? You guys going somewhere?” FP questioned as he shut the trailer door.

“To the mall.”

“Well she left like an hour ago to get Charlie from her mom’s, but she hasn’t been back yet, which is odd.” FP wonders. She definitely told him she’d be right back so her lengthy absence was a little suspicious.

“That’s odd. Well let’s just go over there and get her.” Hermione suggests

FP and Hermione walk over to Karen’s trailer, not too far from his own and get there to hear the sounds of crying.

“What the hell?” FP mumbled as he walks up the porch 

“Is that Charlie?” Hermione asks

FP immediately enters the trailer to find Alice practically passed out on the couch, bottles of beer on the coffee table and a screaming Charlie in his stroller

“Alice! Alice wake up!” He yells trying to get her attention 

Hermione placed her purse down onto the coffee table and walked over to the stroller to take Charlie out, hoping he’d calm down. She held the tot on her hip and he instantly stopped.

Alice’s eyes flutter open and the first thing she sees is the scowl on FP’s face.

“What the hell are you doing drinking when you’re supposed to be watching him?” 

Alice was still a little disoriented from her sleep. She fluttered her eyes open and sat up against the couch

“Wait, what?” She mumbled out as she narrowed her eyes towards FP still a little confused as to what was happening.

“Getting drunk Alice? Seriously?” He said to her as he gestured towards the multiple bottles of beer on the coffee table.

Alice stood up immediately. “No, I only had the one, I swear to you.” She promised

Right then, Karen returned from her trip and entered the trailer to find the three teens in a tension filled situation.

“What’s going on here?” She asked feigning concern

“Alice decided getting drunk was more important than watching Charlie, that’s what!” FP snapped back before walking over to Hermione and taking the baby. He exit the trailer with Hermione and Alice following after him.

“FP just talk to me! I swear I only had one beer.” She pleaded.

“You shouldn’t have been drinking at all, for God’s sake, what is wrong with-“

“Oh because you’re so perfect aren’t you?! You’ve never made a mistake or done something stupid when it pertains to Charlie right?!” She argues as they walk up the porch.

“Guys is this really necessary?” Hermione rhetorically asks as they enter.

“Yeah, it is! He needs to be called out!” Alice answers back.

“I don’t have time for this.” FP responded before putting Charlie down in his baby seat.

“Deflect all you want I’m not going anywhere. You wanna sit up on a high horse and act like you’re such a perfect father when you’ve practically done jack shit compared to me since he was born!” Alice revealed 

“You’re really gonna sit there and act like I haven’t been doing anything? When I’ve been taking extra jobs with the serpents just to provide for you and him?!”

“Money doesn’t raise a kid! Maybe if you were here more often things would be different. And even when you are here I’m doing all the heavy lifting, all the night feeds and all the minding!” She argues counting off the way on her fingers.

“That’s bullshit Alice and you know it!” FP snapped back. 

“Really? When’s the last time you had him for the day or even changed a fucking diaper?” Alice asked

“Oh wow, I haven’t changed a diaper while being busy working to feed him, I’m a disgrace!” He mimicked before getting up and walking off to the bedroom and slamming the door.

“Yeah that’s right, walk away like you always do! Fucking asshole!” Alice screamed before sitting down in the couch.

Hermione was still in shock over what she had just seen. 

“Have you two ever argued that way before?” 

Alice huffs and lets out a sigh. “Nope, never. Heck we rarely argue, but I don’t even wanna think about it right now, can we just go?” Alice says as she gets up and walks towards the door.

“Yeah sure, I just can’t find my purse.” Hermione says to her looking around quickly

“Well where’s the last place you had it?”

“Your Mom’s trailer. Now I remember I put it on the coffee table.”

“Okay well you go an get it, I’ll be in your car.” Alice said to her before leaving.

Hermione strolled over to the trailer and was about to knock until she heard a suspicious discussion on the other end of the door. She had heard the mention of Alice come out of Karen’s mouth, but the rest of the conversation was far from friendly.

“It’s working, trust me! This is far too easy. I put a couple of pills in her beer and it caused a huge fight between them. This time next month she’ll be begging for him to be adopted, that couple are so desperate they’re willing to pay $100,00.” Karen laughed over the phone

Hermione was disgusted by everything she had heard. Just the thought of a mother doing this to their own daughter and grandchild, she knew she had to put a stop to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please like and leave a review xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

She stormed into the trailer and interrupted the phone call between Karen and the unknown individual.

“Am I hearing this right?!” Hermione asked in disbelief forcing Karen to turn around in shock. Her eyes popped open and the panic over her face was more apparent than ever.

“I’ll call you back Ray.” She whispered into the device before ending the call and putting it on the hook.

“Ray?!” Hermione repeated “Oh my God!” She whispered, even more disgusted at the fact that Karen was casually conversing with her daughter’s would be rapist.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Have you never heard of knocking?” Karen yelled through gritted teeth.

“I came back to get my purse and I’m glad I did. I can’t believe you spiked your own daughter and what else? Just to make her look like a bad mother so you can make some quick cash?” Hermione exaggerated in disbelief. She’d come across some shitty parents before but Alice’s mother definitely had to be the worst.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but I suggest you leave my home right now before I call the cops for breaking and entering.” Karen threatened as she approached the raven haired girl.

“The door was open first of all, and please do call the cops, go ahead. I’m sure they’d love to hear about how you’re planning on illegally selling your own grandchild.” Hermione snapped back confidently.

“I’m telling Alice.” Hermione revealed nonchalantly before storming out of the trailer. She didn’t count on Karen following her out and pleading for her to come back but she wasn’t going to stop for anybody.

“Hermione wait!” Karen called out as she practically ran up to her. She grabbed ahold of the girl’s arm and pulled her around.

“Get off me!” Hermione snapped aggressively as she yanked her hand back.

Smugly, Karen approached her, a deep scowl sinking her face as she prepares to speak.

“Fine, go ahead and tell her. Who do you think she’s going to believe? Her own mother or some girl she’s known five minutes?” Karen threatened. Hermione however didn’t care about any of that.

“You’re a disgusting person. And based on the stories I’ve heard you’ve always been that way, so I’m willing to take that chance. Alice will see right through your caring mother act one way or another.” 

She reached her town car and pulled the open. “Alice get out, we need to to talk. Now.”

Alice furrowed her brow as she stepped out of the vehicle. “What’s going on?” She questioned. She noticed her mother coming towards the two of them.

 

“Don’t listen to a word she says Allie.” Karen expressed, still out of breath from practically chasing Hermione down.

“What are you talking about?” Alice questioned, genuinely confused by all of this.

“Oh give it up already Karen!” Hermione said to her sternly. She took a hold of Alice’s hands, in an attempt to get her to really take in what she was about to say.

“She’s been trying to make you look like a bad parent so she could have Charlie adopted for cash.” Hermione revealed.

Alice’s face completely dropped and was practically drained the minute she heard what came out of Hermione’s mouth. She couldn’t believe it, she didn’t want to, but then she had to take into consideration just who her Mother was, and has always been; a heartless and selfish bitch who has always looked out for herself and nobody else and would do absolutely anything for cash.

Karen watched as Alice turned towards her looking utterly heartbroken and a tear falling from her eye, which made absolutely no difference to her.

“I’m so sorry Alice, but it’s true. I overheard her talking about it with Ray on the phone when I went back to the trailer to get my purse.” Hermione added. “She’s been planning it for months.”

“You’re not really gonna listen to this are you? A jumped up story from some rich brat you’ve known 5 minutes?” Karen rhetorically asked

Alice yanked her hands away from Hermione’s and stormed over to her mother.

“I don’t have to. It’s written all over your face.” She cried. She rarely ever showed her emotions but this revelation was just too much for her to hold in any feelings.

“The drinks you’ve been giving me, you were drugging me weren’t you? And the talks about Charlie being better off with somebody else? You’d really do that? Sell your own grandchild to strangers just to get your hands on some cash?!” Alice cried out. She couldn’t believe these words were even coming out of her mouth.

Karen tightened her jaw and held her hands on her hips. “Better strangers than have you bring him up. I was just trying to do you a favour-“

“Don’t! You! Dare!” Alice yelled as she approached her mother further and pointed directly into her face.

The yelling from the women caused FP to exit his trailer immediately. 

“What’s going on?!” He asked as he walked down the porch.

“My mother’s, been planning on selling our son.” Alice revealed through gritted teeth without looking at him. Her eyes were still fixated on her mother, no longer filled with heartbreak and just overflowing with hatred and rage.

An unfamiliar form of rage began to rise through FP as he left the porch and began to storm over to the two of them. 

“Are you fucking kidding?!” He rhetorically asked. Hermione yanked him back before he could go any further.

“FP, don’t do anything stupid. She isn’t worth it.” Hermione advised.

“You’re scum.” Alice told her mother sternly with no regrets. This really was the last straw. She wanted nothing more to do with her mother. The last part of her that still gave a damn about Karen had evaporated into thin air.

“Get out of here, right now. And don’t come back, because I swear if I ever see you again, I will kill you.” Alice demanded. Her face was completely straight during that warning, but it didn’t seem to really phase Karen.

Alice turned on her heels and walked back up the porch.

“You know, you’re no better than me little girl. You’re gonna screw that kid up eventually! I can promise you that.” Karen yelled out, trying to get one last word in.

Alice didn’t even acknowledge her. She just slammed the trailer door shut, thankful that her mother was out of her life for good.

 

•••

 

Night had fallen and the events of earlier still lay heavy on Alice and FP’s minds. She was securely tucked into his side, laying in the comfort of their bed as his hand ran through her hair and up and down her arms.

“How could she do this to me?!” Alice whispered. 

FP sighed, not really knowing how to answer. He hadn’t dealt with selfish and conniving mothers before. His own died when he was just three, but from what he remembers she at least had a heart.

“I don’t know baby, some people are just screwed up I guess.”

Alice got and wiped the tear falling from her cheek. She looked at her boyfriend with sad eyes and her mouth slightly agape. His were fixated on hers, and they were so soft and honest. Alice appreciated that, it was one of his most quality features.

“You know what the worst part is?” She sniffled. “I actually fell for her lies. I really believed she was finally being the mother I wanted, that she actually gave a shit about me, when all along...” 

Alice began to break down into tears. What had hurt her the most about it all is her mother, for the first time ever, showed genuine love and care towards her, and it was for nothing more than her own hidden agenda.

“Maybe Charlie is better off having a mother that isn’t so stupid.” She cried before wiping her tears with her cardigan sleeve.

FP immediately sat up and moved next to her. He wasn’t going to tolerate her self doubting herself as a person or a mother.

“Hey, Hey! Stop that.” He began as he rubbed her back to comfort her. 

“You are the furthest thing from stupid. You’re the smartest person I know. You just have a big heart, and you see the best in everyone, so who could blame you for falling for your mom’s schemes. She had us all fooled.”

Alice held her head down and nodded before sniffling a little. “I know. I know, I just don’t want to let Charlie down and shit like this just fucks with my confidence and belief in myself.” Alice revealed. “Sorry. I’m a mess right now.” She laughed as she wiped another tear.

“And I’m sorry too.” FP apologised

“What for?” Alice asked as she turned towards him, making herself more comfortable.

“What you said earlier, you were right. I haven’t been as present as I should have.” He confessed. Admitting it was hard for him to do but it was right. If things needed to change it needed to start with that.

“I promised you, when you had Charlie in that hospital that I was gonna be there for you, for both of you. Through thick and thin.” He tilted her chin up and she smiled. He turned her head towards Charlie’s crib, where he was sound asleep and looked at the innocent tot.

“And I, we, are gonna do right by that little boy. You’re not gonna end up like you’re mother. I can promise you that.” He assured her as he tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

Alice turned her head towards him. There were those innocent and soft eyes again. She practically gleamed at him. 

“Come here.” He said as he opened his arms for her to fall back in.

They fell back into the bed, her on top of him and him underneath her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

“I love you, so much Alice.” He declared as. He ran his hand through her hair

She kissed his chest and rested her hand upon it, with her head on the other side, listening closely to his heartbeat. “I love you too.”


	30. Chapter 30

It had been two weeks since Alice’s Mother was exposed and she had cut her out of her life for good. It was a lonely feeling and guilt came around every now and again but deep down she knew it was for the best. Her mother had been a toxic presence throughout her life and she needed to eradicate her once and for all to focus on what really mattered, because at the end of the day, she had a new family now, Charlie and FP.

Despite the problems that had been rising between the two in past weeks, they had worked through it together and the two were happier and stronger than ever and had no problem showing it, even in a bar full of strangers.

They were currently sat in the Whyte Wyrm and Alice had situated herself very comfortably onto FP’s lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. The two were making out passionately like nobody’s business.

He stopped their kissing to catch his breath and look up at her. She was wearing his serpent jacket and looked damn sexy in it.

“You look good in my jacket.” He smirked as he ran his hands up and down the leather sleeves.

“You think?” She questioned. He nodded.

He bit his bottom lip and looked at her again, moving his hands to her back and pulling her into him a little further.

“It would look better on the bedroom floor though.” He said suggestively.

She rose her eyebrows at him and grinned seductively.

“Oh really? Well how about we get out of here, put Charlie down to sleep, and go back to the trailer?”

“I like the way you think Smith.” He hugged her legs around his waist and stood up, placing her on the table in front of him before practically shoving his tongue down her throat. She happily accepted it and stroked his cheek with her hand as their tongues battled for power.

Their kiss was interrupted by one of the Serpents up on stage calling for everybody’s attention.

“Serpents! Listen up!” The young man called out. Alice turned around to pay closer attention to him while FP pulled Charlie’s pushchair closer.

“Since when did you call emergency Serpent meetings Josh?” Alice called out. 

“Since my brother got arrested at the Canadian border for heroin possession!” The young man revealed, causing the whole bar to gasp.

“We don’t deal with heroin, where the hell would your brother have gotten it from?” FP questioned.

“That’s what I’d like to know too.” Josh said sarcastically. He hopped off stage and began to glare every one down. Someone in the room was responsible for his little brother getting arrested and he was going to find out who one way or another.

“So come on, own up. Which one of you cowards got a 15 year old kid to do your dirty work huh?!” He yelled

This whole situation baffled the Serpents, Forsythe included, seeing as he knows for sure there had been no talks of heroin smuggling on his watch. 

“Now hang on a minute Josh, how do you know a serpent had something to do with this?” Forsythe questioned. 

“Because he told me over the phone. Obviously he didn’t snitch, he’s too loyal and naive for that.” Josh explained

The mention of heroin only left Alice to draw up one conclusion, and judging by the anxious nature of Penny and her father Peter’s faces along with the whispering between the two, her suspicions were likely right.

“Something you wanna share with the class Peabody?” Alice called out as she glared in Penny’s direction.

The blonde cut off her conversation with her father and bit onto her tongue as her jaw tightened. She rolled her eyes and scoffed as Alice slowly began to approach her.

“Nothing that concerns you Smith. Go back to your toy boy.” Penny snapped before casually turning around. She wasn’t sure how good her poker face was but she didn’t want to risk Alice sniffing her out.

“Oh I think it does, considering you’re the only person here that I know of that’s tried to get us to shift heroin.”

“You did what?!” Forsythe bellowed as he stood up out of his seat, clearly raging and stunned at this revelation, especially seeing as it involved Alice who he saw as a daughter.

“About a year ago, when I was really strapped for cash, she tried to get me move some heroin to Centerville and I told her no fucking way.” Alice boldly explained

Penny stuttered on the spot, gulping any words she was about to stay and clenched her fists nervously. 

“You are not about to hang me out to dry! Say something!” She pleaded to her father.

“Alright fine! Don’t get on Penny’s case.” Peter begged as he stood with his hands up.

He stepped forward towards the crowd. “I arranged, a business deal with the Ghoulies, to help up our status a bit. The serpents were getting soft, we needed to prove we meant business.” Pete revealed nonchalantly.

“You did what?! Serpents don’t deal with hard stuff!” Forsythe yelled

“Well it’s about time we should! Do you know much money we’ve made this past year? How our reps improved?-“

“That’s not the point! An innocent kid is now sitting in jail because of your recklessness and you violated our code.” Forsythe reminded him

“I’m still co leader in case you forgot. You don’t have as much power as you think Jones.” He smirked

“Not anymore.” Forsythe snapped back. “All those in favour of exiling this traitor say I!” Forsythe held up their infamous snake fangs symbol and the rest of the bar followed.

“You can’t do that!” Penny screeched

“He’s the King, I think you’ll find he can do what the hell he wants you cobra.” FP argued 

Penny immediately charged for him, ready to wrap her hands around his neck but Alice got in the way and she ended up pushing her down instead.

“Right that’s it! Both are you get the hell out and don’t even think about coming back. Traitor scum!” Forsythe bellowed as he grabbed Peter by the shoulder and pushed him out with Penny following behind them.

“Al, you okay?” He worries as he helps her up.

She dusts herself and grips his biceps, looking deeply into his soft brown eyes. “Yeah, I’m good. Just take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this was underwhelming and boring but it was only a filler chapter if I’m being completely honest. I had another one planned but I scrapped the idea because I feel like it just didn’t fit with the story, but don’t worry, the following chapters after this one will be jam packed with drama, it will be the teens senior year and there’s a lot action that waits ahead for them all.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Charlie babbled away in his high chair as Alice stood by the stove preparing breakfast 

She was still wearing FP’s jacket from last night and it fit like a glove. Stood there in nothing but the whiskey scent filled jacket and her black lace underwear, she pulled onto it, admiring how it felt against her bare skin as it just about covered her breast.

“Good morning.” FP chirped as he exit the bedroom and walked towards her. He wrapped his one hand around her waist and pulled her back into him, laying kissed up and down her neck as she focused on the stove and smiled

“Good morning to you too.” She greeted before turning on her feet and wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him down for a deeper kiss.

“What did I do to deserve pancakes?” He grinned

“Nothing. I just wanted to treat my two boys.”

“Where’s Dad?” 

“Walking Hot Dog. Come on, let’s eat.” She prepared the pancakes onto the plates and brings them over to the table, along with Charlie’s bottle.

She watched FP with her head rested in the palm of her hand with heart eyes, almost getting giddy at the sight of him.

“What?” He asked with his mouth full before giving her a smirk. He put his knife and fork down and leaned back into the dining chair with his hands behind his head. “Still thinking about last night?” He bragged, referring to his bedroom skills

She snickered before covering her mouth and looked back up at him, placing her head back into her hand, staring at him dreamily.

“You are so cocky, and no. I wasn’t thinking about that, not that it wasn’t amazing.”

He raised his eyebrows and smirked again, Alice’s comment making him feel even more cocky than before. “Then what is it?”

“About this time last year.” She revealed. “We weren’t even talking to each other, I didn’t even know I was pregnant, but now-“ She rests her hand upon his and stared at Charlie with a smile. The tot looked back at his mother and bared his half tooth smile. “We’re a family. And we’re about to enter our Senior year of high school.”

He leaned forward and rested his hand upon hers. “It’s crazy isn’t it?”

He couldn’t have imagined that he’d be in this position with Alice, ever. Heck, he couldn’t believe her was lucky enough to have her as his girlfriend. She was always way out of his league. The first time he had asked her out and she said yes still surprised him to this day.

“You ever think about the future? Eve worry?” She asks nervously with her brows knitted together 

“All the time. It would be weird if I didn’t.” He confessed. “But I know as long as I’ve got you and Charlie, everything’s gonna be okay.” He smiled. “Do you?”

“Everyday. My lucks been shit as of lately and I feel like it’s all just a big sign that I’m destined for disaster and it’s only gonna go downhill from then.” She revealed running her fingers through her golden locks. 

Her future had always been one of her biggest fears. Being where she’s from she had never had many options or roads to go down. Would she be happy? Would she be successful? Would she be alone? 

The concept of senior year finally reaching and adulthood fast approaching just reintroduced her fears and concerns all at once. It was different when she only had herself to think about but now she has a child to factor into that too.

“Come here.” He says to her gesturing to his lap.

She smirks and gets up out of her chair, moving towards him and lowering herself onto his lap, resting her hand around his neck and looking into his soft brown eyes.

He smiled softly up at her and ran his hand up and down her legs as the other rested comfortably on her back.

“You know I’ll never leave you right?” He asked genuinely with an innocent look donning his face.

She glared down at his soft lips and shifted her eyes back to his.

“Whatever the future holds, we’ll face it together. As long as we’ve got each other we’ll always be okay. I can promise you that.” He assured her

She turned her mild frown upside down and ran her hand down his cheek. She was always grateful for these little talks with him where he’d reassure her that he’d always be there. With that fact she knew she could always check off the fear of being alone.

 

•••

 

The very first thing they notice as they exit the vehicle and begin to approach the front steps of Riverdale High is Hermione and Fred, huddled secretly in a corner, against the wall, embroiled in a discreet make out session 

“And they say we can’t keep it in our pants.” FP mentions as he and Alice approached them.

Hermione and Fred jumped and separated themselves at the sound of his voice, gathering themselves together and clearing their throats.

“This is nothing compared to what you two get up to under the bleachers.” Fred announced, causing both FP and Alice’s eyes to widen.

“You said you’d keep that to yourself.” FP said through gritted teeth

Back in their Sophomore year, after looking everywhere for FP, Fred had caught him and Alice under the bleachers in a very intimate moment.

Hermione gasped, not before smacking Fred in the shoulder. “Gross! I really don’t need to be hearing this on my first day.”

“You nervous.” Fred asked

“Well it’s much larger than the spence and a little rustic but I can get used to it. Not gonna find any crack viles around am I?” Hermione jokes.

“Enough with the public school jokes, but joints maybe.” FP replied

“I just wish I could go to registration with you guys, but I’ve got to meet up with a peer mentor to show me around.”

“Who?” Fred wondered

Hermione pulled out folder from her handbag, retrieving a sheet of paper. “Uhm, Mary Maiden?”

“Oh she’s cool. At least you haven’t got Penelope, I’m surprised she didn’t jump at the chance to show round the school like she owns the fucking place.” Alice scoffed as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

“What? You mean like she does daily?” FP said sarcastically. The other three began to laugh before hearing the morning bell, indicating that it was time for them to make their way to registration. 

 

•••

 

“Ugh! If someone had told me there’d be so much entitled Male douchebags in gender studies giving their unsolicited opinions I would’ve never taken the class.” Alice exasperated as she fell back against her locker. Her morning had been interesting to say the least.

Hermione giggled as she continued to stare at the sign up sheet in front of her. Turns out the school were holding auditions for people to join the River Vixens a little earlier than usual this year 

“How was your morning?” Alice asked her as she turned her head

“Okay, until I saw that guy you had a fight with in the diner back in the summer.” Hermione explained folding her arms in frustration.

“Hiram?”

“Yep. That’s the one.” 

Alice rolled her eyes into the back of her head before sighing. “He’s not giving you shit is he?”

“He practically harassed me throughout the whole of AP history. Even when I told him I was taken he wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Asshole. You gonna tell Fred?” Alice wondered

She turned her whole body towards Alice, leaning up against the locker next to hers and folding her arms. “Should I. I guess I should.” She figured. She didn’t want to stir anything up but of it was the only way to get Hiram off her back then so be it.

“On second thoughts, don’t.” Alice advised. “He may be a teddy bear but if he finds out about this, he’ll paint the walls with that rat and might get benched for the whole semester.”

“Okay, we’ll keep this to ourselves.” Hermione answered. She turned back around to glare at the sign up sheet behind her.

“What are you looking at?” Alice asked as she looked at what had Hermione so enticed. “You wanna join the River Vixens?” 

“I think we both should.” Hermione said excitedly.

“No!” Alice practically bellowed.

“Oh come on! We never had cheerleading at the Spence and I’ve always wanted to do it with my bestie-“ Hermione pleaded before being interrupted 

“But you never had that either.” Alice smiled meanly.

Hermione pulled a straight face, unimpressed by her besties joke. “Exactly.”

Alice sighed and fixed her backpack on her shoulder. “I’d rather run through a thorny hedge naked than be told what to do by Penelope. Plus she’d never let join. She doesn’t want Southside scum tainting her squad.”

“All the more reason to audition and show her your skills, she’ll practically beg you to join.” Hermione mentioned, hoping it would change Alice’s mind.

Alice knitted her brows in confusion. “My skills?”

“I’ve seen you dance, you’re ace. I think You’re just scared of the rejection.” Hermione added

“No, I just hate cheerleaders.”

“Would you at least think about it.”

Alice’s eyes shifted to the corner of her eye before reluctantly giving in. “Okay.......no!”

Hermione bared her teeth in annoyance. “Ugh, Fine!” She said, dropping the subject altogether 

The girls were interrupted by FP approaching them from behind, placing his arm around Alice and kissing her cheek, taking her by surprise.

“Ready for lunch? Fred’s gonna meet us there.”

“Uhm, yeah. You guys go ahead, I just forgot my history book.” Hermione lies.

She watched as the couple stroll towards the school cafeteria and when they’re out of sight, she pulls out a pen, writing down both hers and Alice’s names on the River Vixen tryout sheet.

 

•••

 

“So how was you first day?” Fred asked Hermione as he pulled her her into his side.

“Good, I guess. Certainly not up to the standards of the Spence but okay. Would’ve been better with you though.” Hermione smiles as she tickles him under his chin, making him grin.

“Awww, look at you guys all loved up.” FP gushed with a mouthful of bread.

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards before resting her hand upon Freds cheek. “What can I say? Anyone would go crazy for this face.” She added as she light stroked his jaw, earning a soft smile from him in return

“You’d never guess you were both virgins.” Alice joked.

“Hey!” Fred said in shock as the two of them gasped before Hermione picked up a grape and threw it in Alices direction.

She dodged it before laughing up a storm with FP. 

“What? It’s not like she lied.” FP giggled.

“Whatever.” Hermione said crossing her arms.

They stopped their discussion when a tall, olive skinned dark haired Vixen approached their table with a sheet of paper in hand.

“Hey! You’re Hermione Gomez right?” She questioned

“Yes. Is something wrong?” Hermione asked in confusion 

“No. Not at all!” The dark haired Vixen said with a smile. She held her hand to her chest and began to introduce herself. “I’m Gina Lopez. Welcome to Riverdale High, and I just wanted to say that you and Alice did the right thing signing up for tryouts, we’re always excited to have new faces about and if you make the squad I can promise it will be such a rewarding experience.” 

Hermione blushed instantly and turned away from Alice to avoid eye contact. Even though she couldn’t see her face, she knew she’d be dead on the floor right now if looks could kill.

“And we totally can’t wait to audition, right Alice?” She rhetorically asked, still avoiding eye contact with the blonde and keeping them fixed on Gina.

Alice didn’t say a word and lowered her brow. She cleared her throat and have a tight smile to Gina in response.

Gina wandered off gleefully, leaving the four friends in a very awkward position

“You signed up for the River Vixens?” FP asked curiously. “As a joke right?” He reiterated in disbelief 

Hermione finally locked eyes with Alice, knowing she couldn’t skate around this and had to face her wrath at some point. She just hoped that one day Alice would see that she did the right thing and she’s thank her for it.

She placed her hands on the table and prepared to stand up. “I’m gonna give you a ten second head start.” She warned Hermione.

“Wait wait wait just come with me after school and try it out.” The raven haired girl panicked putting her arms out in front of Alice to keep her at that length. 

FP pulled Alice back down and she reluctantly followed through, still raging at Hermione for signing her up behind her back. 

“Just give it a chance babe. Plus you’ll look hot in a Vixen uniform.” FP said suggestively raising his brows before earning an elbow nudge in the gut from her. she’d look hot in a River Vixens uniform and Alice nudges him with her elbow.

“Ow!” He yelped

“Alice you’re being dramatic. Cheer leading is supposed to be fun, you could really benefit from it. Please say you’ll audition? Pretty please?” Hermione pleaded with a pouted lip and her hands clasped together.

“If it shuts you up, then fine.” Alice finally gave in.


End file.
